Losing Control
by RTT2
Summary: Femslash pairing : Alexandra Cabot & Olivia Benson. Une fillette durement molestée est retrouvée dans les bas fond d'un quartier de NY. Olivia perd son sang-froid durant l'enquête. - Partie censurée incluse.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Loosing Control

Theme : Law & Order SVU (Special Unit Victims) – femslash

New York Unité Spéciale

Pairing : Alexandra Cabot & Olivia Benson

Disclaimer : Not My property ... too bad, just the story. Dirk owns them.

Chapitre 1 :

Cela ne fait que quelques semaines qu'on commençait à mieux se connaître et à s'apprécier.

Elliot l'avait invitée à venir boire un verre avec nous chez O'Malley après une affaire délicate. Et pour la première fois, elle accepta son invitation.

On riait, on buvait, on parlait de tout et de rien sauf du travail.

Elle avait beaucoup bu, je n'aurais pas pu dire combien de verres, tellement elle les enfilait les uns après les autres. Le procès l'avait affectée plus qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître, elle avait vraiment besoin de s'éclaircir les esprits et d'oublier.

- « Bon, les gars, il est temps pour moi de mettre les voiles. Kathy et un long week-end en famille m'attendent enfin. »

Elliot prit sa veste, la fit passer par-dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- « Attends moi, je t'accompagne. Demain, je commence tôt, c'est notre tour de permanence. N'oublie pas, Munch : 6h au bureau », rappela Fin.

- « Ouais, ouais », râlait-il. Il vida sa chope d'un trait et les suivit.

- « Je vais en profiter pour partir aussi. Alex, je te raccompagne, tu n'es pas en état de conduire », lui dis-je.

Je rassemblais son sac et sa veste pendant qu'elle tentait péniblement de s'extirper de sa chaise.

- « Je crois que je peux très bien me débrouiller seule », dit-elle en entraînant avec elle le dossier de sa chaise et en titubant pour se rattraper.

- « Oui, c'est ça, heureusement qu'il n'y a plus personne de l'équipe pour te regarder te lever et marcher … »

Elle grommela. Je la pris par le bras, déposai quelques billets sur la table et l'emmenai avec moi.

- « Mais je peux marcher toute seule !

- D'accord, d'accord, je te lâche. »

Je la fis grimper dans ma voiture, elle boucla sa ceinture. Je m'installai derrière le volant et mis le contact.

La route se déroula sans incident, je pouvais voir Alex somnoler, sa tête se balançait au rythme des virages et de la vitesse.

- « On y est … Alex … Réveille-toi », je la secouais doucement.

- « Mmmm non pas tout de suite, je suis fatiguée.

- Ok … génial, j'ai compris. »

Je pris son sac à main, me permis de fouiller dedans et d'en retirer les clefs de son appartement.

Je sortis de la voiture, fis le tour, ouvris sa portière et la tirai hors du véhicule. Elle ronchonnait toujours, prise dans son demi sommeil. Je la portais presque sur mon épaule droite, elle n'était pas contrariante. Ce n'était pas l'exercice physique le plus facile à accomplir : porter Alexandra Cabot, l'assistante du procureur d'une main et ouvrir la porte d'entrée de l'autre. Mais j'y parvins non sans trop de difficultés.

L'immeuble était luxueux, le hall d'entrée étincelait grâce au dallage fait de marbre clair et sous l'éclairage des spots. De magnifiques peintures décoraient les murs et rendaient la pièce plus accueillante et chaleureuse.

Je traînais la jeune femme comme je pouvais jusqu'à l'ascenseur, me rappelais qu'elle habitait au dernier étage et appuya sur le 20ème. Elle s'était vantée quelques mois plutôt de son nouvel achat, de la magnifique vue qu'elle avait sur Central Park.

La montée était longue, surtout quand on porte un poids mort avec soi qui ne faisait rien pour vous aider.

Arrivées à destination, les portes s'ouvrirent. La question finale se posait enfin : quel était son appartement sur les cinq ?

- « Alex… Alex », fis-je, « c'est lequel ton appart' ? Alex ! »

Rien, elle ne bougea pas, elle dormait profondément, la Belle au Bois Dormant.

Dans le couloir, il y avait quelques meubles et des plantations, je l'assis dans le fauteuil feutré vert et parcourus toutes les sonnettes.

- « La poisse ! Il n'y a que les riches pour faire un truc pareil. »

Aucune ne portait de nom, c'était bien ma veine. Je fourrais à nouveau mon nez dans son sac, à la recherche d'une enveloppe, d'un courrier quelconque, d'une information sur sa carte d'identité.

- « Bon et bien, je n'ai pas le choix, je vais me taper la honte de ma vie », fis-je à moi-même. « Mais je te jure Alex, en me tournant vers elle, que si on m'arrête pour infraction ou autre, je te le rendrai au centuple ! »

Mais elle ne sourcilla pas.

Je regardai son trousseau de clefs, pris ce qu'il me semblait être la clef d'un appartement : une clef à multiples poinçons de porte blindée. N'est pas détective qui veut, j'essayais de m'orienter par rapport au parc et éliminai les appartements qui s'en éloignaient. Il ne m'en restait plus que trois. J'insérai la clef dans toutes les serrures, silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller les occupants, les unes après les autres.

Si la fin de la soirée n'avait pas bien commencé, ça n'allait sûrement pas s'améliorer : la clef n'ouvrit enfin que la dernière porte…

J'allais chercher la blonde endormie, la portais dans mes bras pour plus de facilité, comme on fait avec les enfants quand ils s'endorment sur le canapé d'un hôte. J'entrais chez elle. Un petit pas en avant, j'allumais du coude l'interrupteur de l'entrée et un petit pas en arrière je refermais la porte d'un tacle arrière du bout du pied gauche… Une vraie salsa.

Plus j'avançais dans son appartement, plus j'écarquillais les yeux en découvrant son intérieur. C'était magnifique, elle était bien loin de la vérité au sujet de la vue. Elle était éblouissante ! D'une beauté à couper le souffle. Une grande baie vitrée s'étendait tout le long du salon et de la cuisine. En arrière plan, il y avait une terrasse avec une balustrade de fer forgé et de verre teinté, Alex y avait installé des fauteuils et des meubles de jardin en tek, de beaux petits arbustes étaient plantés dans de grands pots orangés en céramique. Une étagère en cascade portait des plus petits pots à épices dans lesquels poussaient de la coriandre, de l'aneth, du basilic, de la ciboulette, du persil, du romarin, du thym … de quoi ouvrir un petit commerce.

Elle avait décoré son intérieur avec le même soin. Les murs étaient clairs, des cadres bordeaux étaient accrochés, décalés, en escalier, sur le mur et représentaient des photographies ou des différents points de vue de New York, en noir et blanc. Sur tout le sol de l'appartement, du vrai parquet craquait sous mes pas.

Sur la droite, son salon était composé d'un sofa trois personnes et d'un petit fauteuil en cuir brun clair. Ils étaient rassemblés autour d'un feu ouvert. Les petits coussins étaient assortis aux rideaux. Un plaid canadien était replié sur le haut des canapés. Une petite table, au milieu, en osier, portait une large coupole en verre avec un pot pourri à la cannelle et cinq photophores éteints formaient une étoile. Quelques lampes halogènes, dans les coins, étaient dirigées vers le plafond ou vers les murs pour accentuer la lumière indirecte.

Au milieu de la pièce, devant moi, une longue table transparente en verre avec des chaises drapées d'une épaisse étoffe crème. Et à la droite de la pièce, un comptoir en marbre noir donnait sur une cuisine ouverte.

Alex pesait de plus en plus dans mes bras, je me dirigeais alors vers le hall de nuit, sur ma droite, qui devait mener vers la ou les chambres et la salle de bain. Je poussais la porte du pied, à la recherche de sa chambre. C'était le seul espoir de la soirée ; le premier essai était le bon. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper, son parfum emplissait encore la chambre, sa couette était retournée au milieu du lit pour l'aérer, son pyjama en soie rose saumon était plié au coin. Sur la table de nuit, il y avait un livre juridique ouvert à une certaine page, des carnets, des notes, des dossiers. Je l'emmenai vers son lit, la posai doucement. Puis, j'ouvris les draps de l'autre côté, retirai ses chaussures et sa veste. Je ne me permis pas d'aller plus loin …

Je n'allais pas mentir, ce n'était pas l'envie que me manquait. Mais j'ai un code d'honneur que je respecte ; je ne profite jamais des femmes endormies, ivres, sous l'effet d'un médicament ou d'une drogue quelconque. J'aime qu'elles soient éveillées, complaisantes, consentantes et pleinement conscientes. J'aime savoir qu'elles se rappelleront de moi le lendemain, j'aime laisser une bonne impression, un bon souvenir.

Je la fis glisser sur le côté, la recouvris de son édredon et partis en refermant doucement la porte derrière moi.

Près du téléphone, je pris une feuille de son bloc note, y écrivis un mot :

_« J'ai refermé la porte derrière moi à double tour, tes clefs sont dans ta boite aux lettres._

_Remède de grand-mère contre la gueule de bois : un verre 10cl cul sec de vodka._

_Et s'il te plait, la prochaine fois, fais régime ! _

_Olivia. »_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Nos journées ne furent plus pareilles à partir de cette nuit.

Cette aventure avait ouvert la boite de Pandore que j'avais - enfin je m'en étais persuadée - enfouie bien profondément en moi.

Prendre soin d'elle, faire attention à elle, veiller sur elle, la sentir contre moi, sa chaleur, son parfum de la journée, sa respiration dans mon cou, les battements de son cœur contre le mien, la maintenir en équilibre, l'envelopper et découvrir sa fragilité… j'étais si proche d'elle…

Toutes ses barrières qu'elle avait construites pour se protéger s'étaient dissipées dans son sommeil. J'avais non seulement été témoin de sa faiblesse mais en plus j'en avais été la gardienne. Un lien s'était tissé entre nous, me semblait-il. S'en était-elle rendue compte aussi ? Le partageait-elle ?

Cependant, quoiqu'il m'en coûtait, je devais me préserver. Alex ne quittait déjà plus mes pensées ; Alex endormie, Alex sensible, Alex grommelant, tout me semblait doux, enivrant.

Comme une junkie, j'attendais déjà ma prochaine dose.

Je guettais ses allées venues dans le bureau avec impatience, je m'empêchais de trouver des excuses pour aller la voir si le temps me paraissait trop long. Ca me tapait sur les nerfs, je ne l'avais plus revue depuis une semaine.

- « Olivia… tu vas bien ? » me demanda Elliot, me tirant de ma torpeur.

Nous étions assis derrière nos bureaux à classer nos dossiers en retard. Nous rangions nos papiers administratifs, nos fichiers. Aucune affaire ne nous demandait sur le terrain depuis 2 jours. Enfin un peu de tranquillité pour l'être humain … et pour nous.

- « Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu sembles bien loin ces derniers temps, perdues dans tes pensées. Ca fait 2h que tu es toujours sur cette feuille. Je ne t'aurais rien dit si elle n'avait été blanche. Tu as un problème ? Tu veux m'en parler… »

Elliot sait tout de ma vie. Nous sommes comme frère et sœur, quand je vais mal, il va mal. Nous fonctionnons par instinct lui et moi. Il ressent ce que je ressens, lui c'est moi et moi c'est lui, nous sommes indissociables, jamais l'un sans l'autre. C'est ma moitié et je suis la sienne. Nous sommes complémentaires, il anticipe mes mouvements, je couvre ses arrières. L'un sans l'autre c'est comme amputer un chirurgien, museler un indic'… nous ne servirions plus à rien.

Si je n'étais pas gay, sa femme aurait bien du souci à se faire. Mais elle sait tout de notre situation, elle a pleine confiance en lui, en moi, en nous. Elle comprend. Dans ce métier difficile, dans lequel on s'investit tant sur les plans personnel et affectif que sur le plan professionnel, si on n'a personne pour nous comprendre complètement, on se perd.

Et quand je me confie à Elliot, je sais que je me confie par personne interposée. Kathy est un peu ma sœur par alliance : elle me reçoit avec plaisir avec un tasse de café chaud à des heures impossibles quand je n'ai pas les idées claires, quand je ne peux plus maîtriser mon blues, quand je me prends trop la tête…

Elle tamponne nos caractères, relativise nos disputes et calme nos humeurs dévastatrices.

- « Non rien Elliot, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca passera, si ce n'est pas la cas, je viendrai te voir », lui répondis-je.

Je secouais la tête, chassant ces pensées qui prenaient de plus en plus le contrôle sur moi. Il était temps que je me reprenne en main, que je me ressaisisse.

- « Elliot, Olivia, dans mon bureau. »

Cragen ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit.

Il referma la porte, je m'assis sur la chaise en face de lui. Elliot se tenait debout dans le coin, à côté du porte manteau, les bras croisés, comme à son habitude, attentif.

- « Une petite fille de 8 ans est entrée à l'hôpital ce matin à 4h. Le kit viol s'est avéré positif, allez-y !

- On ne sait rien de plus ? » questionna Elliot.

- « Non, elle est dans le coma. Une sale blessure à la tête. »

Nous quittâmes le commissariat et nous roulâmes à tombeau ouvert et sirènes hurlantes vers l'hôpital St Vincent. Arrivés sur place, nous montrâmes nos badges aux agents de sécurité et demandâmes le docteur Anna Miguel.

C'était elle en général qui s'occupait de ce genre de situation. Elle avait un certain savoir faire et beaucoup d'expériences dans ce domaine ; elle parvenait à calmer les victimes, puis elle les auscultait, effectuait les prélèvements et prenait des photos.

Elle nous attendait à l'accueil, elle parlait avec une infirmière.

- « Ha Inspecteurs … je vous connaissais plus rapides… vous en avez mis du temps. »

Elle savait que nous arrivions au plus vite après son appel et nous sortait toujours une phrase piquante pour détendre nos muscles crispés.

- « La circulation », répondit Elliot, « vous savez ce que c'est…

- Ecoutez, je ne vais pas m'éterniser, j'ai malheureusement d'autres patients qui m'attendent. Cette gamine est arrivée ici tôt ce matin, le visage tuméfié, la lèvre fendue et l'œil gonflé. Elle a été battue et laissée, je suppose, pour morte. Mais elle est tenace, la petite…. Elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements… sales et déchirés… Les voici, dit-elle en nous tendant un sac à évidence, je l'ai scellé moi-même.

J'ai envoyé les prélèvements au labo, vous recevrez les résultats dans quelques heures.

- Qui l'a trouvée ? » demandai-je.

- « Un tenancier de bar de la 13ème rue. Il fermait son café et jetait ses poubelles quand il l'a aperçue derrière le conteneur. Il est là dans la salle d'attente. Il est sous le choc, allez-y doucement. »

Elle nous le montra du doigt puis s'éloigna.

- « Inspecteur Elliot Stabler et voici ma partenaire Olivia Benson, de la USV. »

Nous lui montrâmes notre plaque.

- « Il semble que ce soit vous qui ayez trouvé la petite fille de la 13ème rue ? » continua-t-il en sortant son bloc note de sa poche revolver droite et cliqua sur son bic. « Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? »

L'homme se releva, il dépassait Elliot, qui était déjà grand, d'une tête. Pourtant, sa découverte l'accablait et il s'était entassé sur lui-même. Il était habillé de vêtements sombres, les manches de sa chemise étaient retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes, il portait un pantalon bleu marine de style militaire, resserré aux chevilles et des combat-shoes noirs.

Il avait le crâne rasé, le visage creusé, des cernes sous ses yeux rougis. Une barbe de deux jours poussait sur son menton. Son oreille droite était percée d'un anneau. Il se passa les mains sur la figure et se massa fortement les joues.

- « Pfff, souffla-t-il fatigué, j'en ai vu des choses dans ma vie. Je me vante d'être quelqu'un de solide et de fort… mais ça ! Ca ! Jamais ! Qui peut faire du mal à une gosse ? Ca me dépasse ! Je ne comprends pas… Elle était si fragile, si petite… dit-il en mimant, en berçant ses bras comme s'il la portait encore.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plait… voulez-vous bien nous accompagner au poste ? On sera plus à l'aise pour parler », lui demandai-je.

- « Oui … oui … bien sûr, tout ce que je peux faire pour l'aider … » répondit-il toujours dans ses pensées.

Au commissariat, dans la salle d'interrogatoire 7, je mettais le barman de « The Black Eagle » en confiance, j'essayais de l'apaiser ; il avait vraiment passé une mauvaise nuit.

- « L'inspecteur Stabler va arriver avec une tasse de café », lui dis-je. « En attendant, mettez-vous un peu à l'aise.

- Comment faites-vous pour voir, supporter, vivre ça tous les jours ? » me demanda-t-il, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'évitais son regard, je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse déchiffrer toutes mes pensées, tous mes sentiments. Mes yeux s'obscurcirent mais heureusement, Elliot entra à point nommé.

- « Voilà, café fort noir, sans sucre, sans lait, de quoi vous requinquer. Si j'en étais autorisé, je vous aurai ajouté une goutte de cognac du chef… mais il faudra attendre la fin de votre déposition.

- Ok, si tout le monde est prêt, je commence le rapport. Il est spécifié que le témoin n'a pas demandé d'avocat. Vous vous appelez Mike Dies, patron du bar « The Black Eagle » depuis 23 ans, vous avez 48 ans.

- Oui. C'est bien ça. J'ai été à l'armée et j'ai aussi fait la guerre du Golfe en 1994, si ça peut servir… dans l'armée de terre.

- C'est toujours bon à savoir. Continuez », dis-je. « Racontez votre soirée.

- Je sortais les poubelles par l'arrière cour, j'avais fermé depuis 2h déjà. J'avais soulevé le couvercle de la benne à ordures quand j'ai vu … quand je l'ai vue … quand … »

Et il abaissa la tête et réfugia son visage dans ses mains.

- « Je sais que c'est pénible, il faut que vous continuiez, il faut que vous n'omettiez aucun détail », lui rappela Elliot.

- « J'ai vu deux petits pieds, tout petits… si petits. Il avait plu peu avant, dans la soirée … et ça m'avait marqué, parce que ces deux petits pieds brillaient sous la lumière des lampadaires de la ruelle… J'ai pris peur, vous comprenez… Je ne voulais pas y croire… je pensais qu'en fermant très fort les yeux, qu'en pensant à autre chose, ça disparaîtrait, que c'était le fruit de mon imagination… Mais c'était toujours là … J'ai avalé ma salive… J'ai respiré un bon coup et je me suis approché… Elle avait peut être encore besoin de moi …

- Elle ? » l'interrompis-je, « vous saviez que c'était déjà une fille ?

- Non… non … pas du tout, … j'ai dit « elle » … avec ce que j'ai vu après, maintenant … Mais non ! … Je n'aurais pas pu dire si c'était une fille ou un garçon… Pour moi c'était un enfant.

- Ok, poursuivez », lui recommanda Elliot.

- « Je me suis penché … Oh mon Dieu ! Quelle horreur … » s'exclama-t-il comme s'il revivait la scène … « Là j'ai vu que c'était une petite fille… Elle avait de longs cheveux roux … elle portait une petite chemisette tachée… sale … grise … tout était déchiré … elle était presque … » - il baissa les yeux de honte, se força à dire le mot tabou pour une enfant de cette âge – « … elle était presque nue … » dit-il à voix basse, à peine audible. « J'ai immédiatement retiré ma bombers pour la couvrir… je l'ai appelée…j'ai chuchoté… je l'ai touchée doucement… il fallait vous comprenez … je devais savoir … si … si …, mais il n'en put dire plus.

- Si elle était morte ? » l'aidais-je.

Il acquiesça.

- « Elle respirait encore… Je voyais sa petite poitrine monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration… Après une chose pareille, après ce qu'elle a traversé … elle était encore en vie …vous imaginez ça, vous ?  
J'ai composé le 911 sur mon portable … j'ai appelé, crié à l'aide. Puis je suis resté à côté d'elle … à lui parler … à lui dire que tout allait bien se passer … à essayer de la rassurer … qu'elle devait tenir bon …que tout s'arrangerait. Mais quel menteur je fais ! dit-il en colère. Comment ça pourrait aller mieux ?? Comment ai-je pu lui sortir une connerie pareille !? Pauvre petiote… Si je me retrouve en face de ce monstre ! Donnez moi cinq minutes … trente secondes me suffiront ! Le salaud ! Putain le salopard ! »

Il se leva et shoota dans sa chaise.

- « Calmez-vous Mike, calmez-vous. » Elliot posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le tranquilliser. « Ca n'arrangera rien que vous explosiez… Ca n'aidera pas, ça compliquera plus l'enquête…

- Mike », fis-je pour attirer son attention, « souhaitez-vous appeler quelqu'un ? un proche, un ami, votre famille pour venir vous chercher ? Je vous conseille de ne pas rentrer seul… Ne gardez pas tout ça en tête… pour vous …  
Et aussi … on aura besoin de vos vêtements. Tout ce que vous avez porté et portez depuis ce matin... Je suis désolée », dis-je après un moment de pause … « mais il faudra que nous vous prélevions des échantillons de peau, de la salive, une mèche de cheveux et que nous prenions vos empruntes digitales.

- Mais … Mais ???? Je suis considéré comme suspect ???? … Après tout ce que j'ai vécu ? … raconté ? … Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous … pour elle ??? …. là maintenant ??? … Comment pouvez-vous croire que je puisse faire une chose pareille ???... C'est impensable ??? … Comment ???

- C'est une question de routine. Nous devons passer par là pour vous disculper. Vous pouvez nous les remettre de plein gré ou alors faire appel à un avocat et nous reviendrons avec un mandat… C'est comme vous voulez … mais vous ralentirez l'enquête et compliquerez notre tâche.

- Et après ? Qu'est ce que vous en ferez ???? Vous les conserverez dans un dossier, étiquetterez pour une prochaine fois ? Vous monterez un fichier me concernant ???

- Non, si vous êtes innocent, une fois l'affaire classée, tout ce qui vous concernera sera brûlé.

- Bon, hé bien », rassuré il se calma … « je suis innocent, et si ce n'est que de la routine, ok … allez-y.

- Mon collègue l'inspecteur Fin, ici présent, va vous amener dans une autre pièce. » Et Fin entra. « Il vous donnera des vêtements de rechange et notre docteur effectuera les prélèvements…. Si vous voulez bien signer votre déposition et la décharge … Ici … Merci. »

L'homme serra la main d'Elliot puis la mienne, et quitta la pièce en suivant Fin.

George Huang, Alexandra Cabot, à ma grande surprise, et le Capitaine Cragen entrèrent ensuite dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

- « Alors ? » demanda le chef, « quelles sont vos impressions ?

- Il est innocent », répondîmes-nous ensemble.

- « Et toi Huang, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu partages leur avis ?

- Oui, son regard hagard, ses tensions musculaires, son comportement… il ne peut pas les simuler. S'il feint, il feint bien … dans ce cas, je me suis laissé berner et je peux me recycler…

- Il va falloir creuser davantage si vous voulez que je monte un dossier … », la Substitut du procureur marqua une pause et nous regarda sévèrement,

« Et à ce train-là, avec ce que vous avez comme éléments, je n'irai pas bien loin…

- Mais attends… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On ne t'a pas appelée … on vient de commencer », lui demandais-je sur un ton agressif.

- « Liv … », Elliot essaya de tempérer.

- « Quoi ??? On est quoi … sur l'affaire depuis 3, 4 heures et elle arrive et nous fout déjà la pression ??? Comme si on n'en avait pas assez !  
T'es jamais là avant plusieurs jours parfois et aujourd'hui, pas le temps de se souffler que tu es sur notre dos … » lui dis-je en me retournant vers elle.

- « Mais d'où ça vient, tout ça ? » me répliqua-t-elle, décontenancée par ma remarque acérée.

- « Mais d'où tu viens toi, plutôt !? La fillette est une amie du Maire ou quoi ? Et du coup tu te sens concernée ?

- Olivia ! Assez ! », c'était Cragen.

Et je me tus. J'enfonçai mes mains dans les poches avant de mon pantalon, me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et pris appui contre le chambranle, le regard sombre.

- « Hé bien, bonjour l'accueil. Vous viendrez me voir quand vous aurez besoin d'un mandat… Apparemment je ne suis bonne qu'à ça ! A les distribuer … Enfin si je suis d'humeur… » Et Alexandra quitta la pièce, furieuse.

Je sentais les regards se tourner vers moi. Quel silence pesant, quelle tension j'ai créés. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je ne saurais le dire…

La voir tout simplement et la savoir inaccessible ?

Depuis cette nuit, je n'ai eu droit à aucun signe, aucun remerciement, aucune reconnaissance… Je m'étais emballée, j'en attendais… Je m'en voulais d'avoir baissé ma garde… Je devais me protéger … quitte à la repousser violemment.

- « Alors, Olivia, qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Si tu as un problème avec Cabot, tu me le règles vite et en privé, me rétorqua le chef sur un ton sec, je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise dans mon service. Est-ce que c'est entendu ?

- …

- EST-CE ENTENDU ? » s'énerva-t-il.

- « Oui Capitaine.

- Bien, dans mon bureau, tous. Allez chercher Munch, où il est celui-là ? Et Fin, il doit en avoir fini avec le témoin. » Puis Cragen sortit de la salle.

- « Olivia », Huang m'interpella doucement, « tu sais que tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux et que tu sais où se trouve mon bureau.

- Sans vous offenser Doc', je vais bien, je me suis levée du pied gauche c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis. Mais ma porte t'est toujours ouverte et mon téléphone toujours branché… de jour comme de nuit.  
Appelez-moi quand vous aurez besoin de moi, je reste dans le bâtiment pour la semaine, j'ai d'autres dossiers en cours. »

Et il partit à son tour.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Elliot, c'est que je n'avais pas besoin de parler. Il savait. Il savait que si je ne parlais pas tout de suite, c'est que ce n'était pas le moment et il ne forçait pas. Il attendra. Il était en mode « pause », prêt à m'écouter.

Il n'en rajouta pas, me prit par le bras et m'entraîna avec lui.

- « Allez viens tête de mule, je t'offre un café comme tu les aimes.

- Quelle générosité ! Ce jus de chaussette au bout du couloir ? C'est évident que ça va me calmer… » lui répondis-je.

- « Tu crois qu'ils le font exprès pour nous mettre sur les nerfs ? Ou nous rendre plus productifs ? Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi personne n'y faisait quelque chose ? » Continua-t-il.

- « C'est une idée … Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne le prépares pas, toi-même ?

- Tu veux la mort de tout le service ? Je vois déjà les gros titres des journaux de demain « Un Officier de Police empoisonne toute sa section »…

- T'es trop con … » lui dis-je en versant le liquide chaud et presque transparent dans deux tasses, « …non pas de sucre aujourd'hui, je veux rester éveillée.

- Oh oh ! Benson prend des risques …

- Viens au lieu de raconter des conneries, on nous attend.

… Elliot ?

- Mmmmh ? » Il portait sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- « Merci. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et me sourit… ce qui me réchauffa le cœur. Je l'adorais trop.

Dans le bureau du Capitaine Cragen, Munch et Fin nous attendaient déjà.

- « Petit topo … Une petite fille, pas de nom, plus ou moins 8 ans a été retrouvée derrière un bar à 4 heures ce matin. Battue et abusée sexuellement. »

Munch retira ses lunettes et se frotta le coin des yeux.

Cragen poursuivit :

- « Un gérant de bar la trouve sous la benne à ordures et appelle les urgences. C'est tout ce qu'on a.

- Rien de plus ? » s'exclama Munch. « Mais on n'a rien…

- Le labo est en pleine analyse, la police scientifique a quadrillé les lieux. Les résultats nous seront communiqués dans les prochains jours. C'est pour ça que je fais appel à tous les quatre. Vous êtes tous sur l'affaire.

Munch, Fin, vous parcourez les dossiers des enfants disparus, des appels de parents inquiets aux hôpitaux, aux commissariats, les orphelinats. Vous vous débrouillez mais je veux son nom avant la fin de la journée.  
Elliot et Olivia, vous descendrez en rue, faites du porte à porte, interrogez tous les voisins, les passants, les clients du bar.  
Je me fous du temps que ça va vous prendre, mais aucun d'entre vous ne reviendra ici ou ne rentrera chez lui s'il n'apporte pas quelque chose de solide… de quoi avancer.  
Olivia, dès que la petite sortira du coma, je t'appellerai et Elliot et toi filerez à l'hôpital pour l'interroger.  
Moi je m'occupe des services sociaux et j'essaierai de museler les journalistes. J'ai déjà reçu deux coups de fils… ils ne savent trop rien, ce sont des coups du hasard. Au travail tout le monde !

- C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin », souligna Munch. « Je sens qu'on va y passer la nuit.

- Si on a des infos on vous les communiquera illico presto, dit Elliot. A plus les gars. »

Et nous repartîmes sur les routes, vers la 13ème rue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés. Personne n'avait rien vu, rien entendu … Normal à New York, c'est du chacun pour soi ! Nos investigations ne menaient nulle part.

La gamine n'avait toujours pas ouvert ses yeux mais son état s'était stabilisé.

Les résultats du labo avaient disculpé le propriétaire du bar. Les fibres, les traces de sang, les différents transferts des vêtements de la victime et du témoin coïncidaient avec ses dires. Et le plus important, ce n'était pas lui le violeur, ce n'était pas son ADN qu'on avait trouvé sur la petite.

On était fatigués, épuisés. Elliot était à cran ; il n'avait pu voir Kathy que 30 minutes quand elle lui avait apporté des vêtements propres et une petite carte signée de ses enfants.

On se relayait toutes les deux heures, dans la chambre de repos. Mais ce n'était pas l'idéal. Entre les sirènes, les claquements de porte, les cris et les insultes des prostitués ou des malfrats, il fallait avoir un sommeil de plomb pour dormir profondément.

Les garçons ressemblaient à des zombies. Même fraîchement lavés et habillés, leur mine était défaite, leur visage blafard avec de larges cernes noirs sous les yeux. Je ne devais pas être belle à voir non plus.

On baillait sans cesse et notre travail n'était pas productif. On tournait en rond. On ne recevait ni ne trouvait aucune information et cela nous exaspérait. La seule qui pouvait nous aider était toujours dans le coma.

Je n'avais plus vu Alexandra depuis notre altercation dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle n'appelait pas pour prendre des nouvelles, elle ne passait plus par hasard par notre service pour nous tenir au courant des dossiers qu'elle bouclait ou encore des procès qu'elle menait à terme… comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Je pense que ça aussi devait nous affecter tous. Les nouvelles qu'elle nous apportait nous remontaient souvent le moral. Elles nous prouvaient que nous menions à bien notre métier, que nous faisions correctement notre travail et que nous en étions récompensés. Par ses félicitations, ses remerciements, Alex nous remotivait et nous nous acharnions de plus belle sur l'affaire en cours.

Et là rien … le vide, le calme, l'absence pesante.

Comme eux, j'avais besoin de son soutien et de sa présence. Et par mon comportement stupide et infantile, je le leur en avais privé.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, me levai de derrière mon bureau et me dirigeai à l'étage supérieur.

- « Tu vas où ? me demanda Elliot.

- Voir Alex. »

Il ne me dit rien de plus.

En face de sa porte, je rassemblai le peu de détermination qu'il me restait. Je regardai la vitre opaque, je suivis du doigt le tracé de son nom, son prénom et de son statut, écrits avec de belles lettres dorées.

Je me décidai enfin à frapper.

- « Entrez. »

J'entrai doucement, elle était là, assise derrière son bureau, concentrée sur un dossier, ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez, elle écrivait. Elle ne releva pas la tête.

- « Oui ? » demanda-t-elle, impatiente, sans m'accorder un regard.

- « C'est moi. »

Elle reconnut immédiatement ma voix et leva soudainement les yeux. Si elle avait été calme deux secondes auparavant, ses ressentis d'il y a quelques jours firent brusquement surface. Je pouvais lire la colère sur son visage fermé et ses sourcils froncés.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » me demanda-t-elle. « Un mandat ? Une procuration d'un juge ? Me clouer au poteau ?

- Touché », lui répondis-je.

- « Fais vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire … curieusement, j'ai aussi un autre travail que de vous surveiller ou d'être … « tout le temps sur votre dos », si j'utilise bien tes paroles.

- Je viens te présenter mes excuses … », dis-je en tenant toujours bon. Je voulais aller jusqu'au bout de mon objectif. Il n'y avait pas que ma fierté à tenir en compte, il y avait aussi le moral de la troupe. « Ecoute », repris-je, « je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… je n'ai pas d'excuse … je m'en suis prise … à toi … sans raison. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

- Je ne suis pas là pour supporter ta mauvaise humeur, même si on me paie grassement. Je n'ai pas compris d'où ça venait et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Ne recommence pas, je ne serai pas aussi conciliante la prochaine fois…  
Mais c'est bon, on trace un trait là-dessus, on n'en parle plus, c'est du passé. J'accepte tes excuses. »

La tension était encore palpable, même si elle faisait un effort sur elle-même pour être ouverte. Je repartis comme j'étais venue, comme une enfant prise à défaut.

- « Olivia … » m'appela-t-elle. « Je veux savoir quand même … Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi moi ? »

Je me retournai :

- « Je ne sais pas. Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Ca m'a blessée », me dit-elle…. « Elle marqua une pause puis reprit … Après cette soirée, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi cette nuit-là… Je ne comprends pas... Ai-je été désobligeante ? Je t'ai embarrassée ? Ai-je été déplacée ou je t'ai agacée ?

- Non… non … rien, au contraire. » Je lui souris, elle s'en rappelait et elle m'en parlait. Ca me soulageait.

« Tu n'as rien fait, je te rassure. Tu dormais à poings fermés, je t'ai portée tout le long. Pas moyen de te réveiller », lui dis-je en riant.

- « Je ne sais pas si je préfère ça, mais je comprends mieux le « Fais régime » ». Et elle sourit à son tour.

- « Ecoute Alex, je suis désolée. Je viens te présenter mes excuses, pour nous … mais aussi pour l'équipe. Ta présence est importante pour nous tous, même si tu ne peux pas encore nous aider sur l'affaire en cours, … le fait que tu apportes de bonnes nouvelles… ça nous remonte le moral … tu nous motives … Et… je les ai privés de toi. Ils ne m'ont rien dit, rien demandé. J'ai agi de mon propre chef… Ca me, nous – repris-je - ferait plaisir que tu reviennes parmi nous. »

Elle sourit à nouveau.

- « Dans ce cas, … et c'est si gentiment demandé, … je t'accompagne. De toute façon, j'ai besoin d'un break. » Et elle se leva.

Nous traversions les bureaux, côte à côte, riant l'une avec l'autre.

- « Hé ben, qui voilà … Enfin réconciliées ? » remarqua Fin.

- « Alex … tu as failli nous manquer … » rétorqua Munch.

- « Ha ha … Munch tu es toujours aussi drôle ? » répondit-elle.

- « Benson ! » C'était la voix de Cragen de l'autre côté de la salle. « La petite s'est réveillée… File la retrouver.

- Elliot, on y va. Tu conduis. » Et je lui lançai les clefs.

A l'hôpital St Vincent, Anna m'avertit :

- « Elle est vraiment en état de choc. Seules, les femmes peuvent l'approcher sans qu'elle ne fasse une crise. Je m'en suis occupée, Mégane, l'infirmière, aussi. Nous sommes les seules à l'avoir approchée. Elliot, tu devrais rester dehors et ne pas te montrer.  
Elle n'a pas dit un mot… je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle ne parle pas notre langue, si elle est muette ou si c'est par peur…  
Olivia, je te préviens, c'est très dur à supporter … de la voir comme ça…  
Elle est dans la chambre 245. Je l'ai prévenue de ton arrivée. Elle t'attend. »

J'entrouvris la porte doucement après avoir frappé. Je passai la tête à la recherche de la petite. Elle était dans son lit, assise, recroquevillée contre la tête de lit, les jambes repliées contre elle, elle encerclait ses couvertures, le menton était posé sur ses genoux … Toute petite, toute menue, le regard perdu …

- « Hello ? »... fis-je.

Je m'approchai lentement, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à ma présence. Je pris une chaise du coin de la chambre, en face d'elle et m'y calla.

- « Coucou ma puce… Je m'appelle Olivia Benson, je suis policier. » Je sortis mon badge et le déposai sur le lit pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

Elle tourna la tête en direction de mon insigne. Mon Dieu, si je n'avais pas été préparée mentalement et par expérience à ce que je suis entrain de voir, je n'aurais pas pu me contenir et me maîtriser.

Son visage était violacé et enflé sous la brutalité des coups qui lui avaient été portés, des boursouflures infectées gonflaient ses joues, son nez cassé avait doublé de volume et était bleuté. Ses yeux étaient renfoncés sous un coquard noirâtre. Ses lèvres craquelées et sèches comportaient des croûtes de sang aux commissures. Ses bras étaient lacérés, des bleus parsemaient son corps ça et là, elle devait avoir une ou deux côtes fêlées vu la façon dont elle se tenait.

Comme le répétait Mike quelques jours plus tôt _« Comment pouvait-on faire ça à une enfant ? »._

La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'elle me comprenait.

Je lui souris. Elle se remit en place.

Je pris mon temps, je ne voulais pas la brusquer… On avancerait à son rythme.

Je me repositionnais et calais mon dos dans le fond de mon siège. Je croisais mes jambes, plaçais mes bras par-dessus le dossier, en arrière, et glissais mes mains dans mes poches.

- « J'ai une nièce d'à peu près ton âge… Elle a un frère jumeau et deux autres sœurs plus âgées… Ce sont les enfants de mon partenaire. »

Silence… je repris :

- « Je ne suis pas vraiment leur tante … tu sais. Mais je passe tellement de temps chez eux, je suis très proche d'eux … Et puis je n'ai pas de famille non plus… »

Aucune réaction …, je ne me démontais pas, je poursuivis sur ma lancée :

- « Ils m'ont accueillie les bras ouverts il y a quelques années … depuis ils m'appellent Tante Olivia …. »

Je me tus quelques minutes. Je la laissai dans son mutisme, je respectai son silence. Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais présente mais que c'était elle qui décidait si je pouvais entrer en contact avec elle.

Elle se tourna vers moi, ses yeux me demandaient de continuer, elle m'écoutait :

- « Ils sont inséparables et insupportables. Là, ils sont dans leur phase « _je fais plaisir à papa et maman »_ et tous les moyens sont bons… »

Et je me permis de rire un peu…

- « …L'autre jour, ils voulaient préparer un petit déjeuner surprise à leurs parents et le leur apporter au lit… Quelle idée il leur est venu à l'esprit !  
Bien sûr, c'était un petit déjeuner suivant leur recette personnelle. »

Elle écoutait attentivement, sa curiosité se lisait sur son visage.

- « La tête d'Elliot et de Kathy, quand ils se sont vus forcer, pour ne pas les vexer, de boire leur café salé, leurs œufs brouillés avec les coquilles et le jus de citron amer !!! Même leurs toasts étaient brûlés. Ha ! ha ! ha ! Il a fallu à leurs parents toute la journée de dimanche et une bonne dose de bicarbonate pour s'en remettre. »

Je m'arrêtai, faisant semblant d'être perdue dans mes souvenirs. Après de longues minutes, je continuai :

- « Je ne sais pas si les enfants savent déjà faire la cuisine à cet âge ? Mais ça partait d'une bonne intention…

- Moi je sais faire la cuisine… », me dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Le signe que j'attendais … l'espoir auquel je pouvais enfin me raccrocher.

- « Ha oui ? Et tu la fais bien ou comme Dickie et Lizzie, les enfants d'Elliot ?

- Je la fais très bien… Ma maman m'a appris … parce qu'elle rentre tard du travail … je dois nourrir mon petit frère après l'école.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ? Qu'est ce que tu lui prépares de bon ? » lui demandai-je.

- « Euh … des spaghettis … de la soupe …des raviolis … et l'omelette sans les coquilles, me répondit-elle fièrement. Je réchauffe aussi les plats au micro-onde.

- Whaaa je suis impressionnée ! Tu es déjà grande. Mais tu as quel âge … tu ne peux pas avoir que 8 ans… Dixie et Lizzie, eux, ont 8 ans.

- Si si j'ai 8 ans. Mais je vais bientôt avoir 9 ans… très bientôt. »

Je me penchai en avant, à sa hauteur, pour me montrer plus confiante… plus accessible aussi. Et j'osai :

- « Tu t'appelles comment ma puce ?

- Julia… Julia Anderson, me souffla-t-elle, inquiète d'entendre la prochaine question.

- Et bien Julia, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance… » Je me levai doucement, remis la chaise en place.

- « Où tu vas ? me demanda la petite.

- Et bien je dois partir. J'ai mon collègue qui m'attend dehors… je dois retourner travailler.

- Tu vas revenir ?

- Oui … si tu veux … Ce soir … avant la fin des heures de consultations… Tu veux ?

- Oui … j'aimerai bien, … ça me plairait beaucoup.

- Tu souhaites que je te ramène quelque chose ? Un livre, un jouet, une peluche ? Dis-moi.

- Groscopain me manque, me répondit-elle tristement … mais je ne crois pas que tu le trouveras.

- C'est qui ?

- C'est un petit bisounours. Le brun, le chef de tous les bisounours.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… A ce soir, Julia. »

Et je quittai la pièce avec beaucoup de remords. Quand j'eus refermé la porte derrière moi, je m'y adossai pour reprendre mon souffle, pour remettre mes idées en place, pour prendre du recul et analyser la situation.

J'avais réussi à établir le contact, à créer une relation de confiance entre elle et moi et je la laissais là, toute seule… D'accord elle n'était pas seule, elle était entourée par des gens professionnels et compétents. Et il y avait aussi le docteur Miguel… Mais j'étais la seule à qui elle avait parlé, avec qui elle avait conversé… un vrai dialogue qui m'en a appris plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Elliot posa sa main sur mon épaule et me fit revenir à la dure réalité :

- « Ca va Liv' ? Comment ça s'est passé là-dedans ?

- Bien … mieux que je ne l'espérais… Elliot… je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais si tu pouvais voir l'état de son visage, son petit corps meurtri… C'est horrible. Le gars s'est acharné sur elle !

- Je sais…j'ai vu. Pendant que tu prenais la température dans sa chambre, Docteur Miguel m'a montré son rapport et ses photos. Et c'est pourquoi je te redemande : comment tu vas, toi ? Tu l'as eue en face de toi, tu as pu lui parler, peut être l'approcher … L'image de Lizzie ne m'a pas quitté un instant … et ce n'était que des photos ! Alors soulage-toi !

- Justement, je ne ressens rien pour le moment, mon esprit est vide, je suis incapable de penser clairement… Tu me connais, ça viendra ce soir … Ce que j'appréhende … l'après coup… J'aviserai… Tu me connais », répétais-je comme pour le rassurer. Mais ça ne le rassura pas.

- « Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler moi ou Huang n'importe quand. N'hésite pas !

- Je sais … je sais …. »

Je secouai la tête, je ne voulais pas être envahie maintenant par mes sales pensées, pas maintenant, je devais encore me contrôler.

- « Raconte-moi ce que tu as appris, reprit-il pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

- Elle s'appelle Julia Anderson, elle a 8 ans, très bientôt 9 ans… si elle n'est pas déphasée ou désorientée… si elle n'a pas été enlevée ou séquestrée … Elle me parait très mature pour son âge. Elle a un petit frère, je ne sais pas de quel âge, ni son prénom. Elle devait s'en occuper, sa mère travaillait tard. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de son père …  
Et Elliot… », je voulais attirer son attention… « Elle ne m'a pas demandé une seule fois où sont ses parents,… quand elle peut les voir, si elle peut les voir…, elle ne m'a pas demandé des nouvelles de sa famille ni même de son petit frère … Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, toi ?

- Si en effet… J'appelle le chef, je lui transmets tout ce que tu viens de découvrir. Et on apporte les résultats du labo aux autres … je les ai avec moi. Tant que j'étais là, j'en ai profité pour faire accélérer les choses.

Je pense que cette fois, on a enfin mérité de tous rentrer chez soi et de se reposer dans un vrai lit jusqu'à demain. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Il était 20h passé quand je revins seule à l'hôpital. Il m'a fallu faire plusieurs magasins pour trouver ce que devait être un _bisounours_ et, surtout, un _Groscopain._

Je me servis de mon badge pour passer l'entrée et les agents de sécurité. Je me dirigeais sans détour vers la chambre de Julia. Je toquais et entrais.

- « Julia, c'est moi, fis-je naturellement… Je suis désolée pour le retard… »

Elle grimaça un sourire douloureux.

- « J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus … que tu avais été juste polie … que tu avais eu peur … , … de moi … de … de … »

Et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux enflés.

- « Oh ma chérie… », je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés et la pris dans mes bras, « … je tiens toujours mes promesses. Rien ne me fera revenir sur une parole… pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi, hein ???...  
J'ai eu du retard pour ceci … » Et je sortis du sac en plastique l'énorme peluche brune avec un gros cœur rose sur le ventre.

- « Oooooh, Groscopain !!! » Elle s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort. « Merci Olivia, merci beaucoup !!! »

Elle pleurait.

- « Ca ffffaisait …. tellement longtemps … M… Mm merci », répéta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle avait mal aussi, ça se voyait sur son visage crispé. Mais elle ne pouvait contenir sa joie de retrouver un objet familier. Elle le fit danser sur ses genoux, le retourna dans tous les sens, le sentit, le caressa, le câlina.

- « Je suis contente qu'il te plaise. Maintenant tu as un ami avec q'…

- Non… j'en ai deux… avec toi », me reprit-elle en souriant.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue :

- « Oui, deux avec moi. Je dois partir maintenant avant qu'on ne me mette à la porte, j'ai largement dépassé les heures de visite.

- Tu reviendras ?

- Oui, demain. Mais je ne sais pas quand dans la journée… Probablement dans l'après midi… Mais si tu veux me voir plus tôt, que tu as peur ou que tu veux me parler … je te donne ma carte. Je t'écris au dos le numéro de mon téléphone portable privé. Le Docteur Anna Miguel est une amie à moi, tu peux lui demander de m'appeler quand tu en ressens le besoin, n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Ok ? Tu n'hésites pas, hein ? Promis ?

- Promis ! Merci. »

Julia se recoucha, serrant Groscopain contre elle. Je replaçai les couvertures sur elle, j'éteignis la lumière et m'éloignai à pas feutrés.

- « Bonne nuit », lui chuchotai-je et repartis pour de bon.

Ma conscience me pesait. Comme pour toutes les affaires délicates, elle me rongeait de l'intérieur et ne me quittait plus. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était une enfant … enfin si, peut être, aussi … mais c'était surtout cette violence gratuite, cette façon dont de nombreuses personnes ont besoin de prouver leur supériorité, cette souffrance inutile, cette douleur physique et morale insoutenable, quasi insurmontable… le fait de ne jamais sortir indemne de ce genre d'épreuves, de devoir lutter jour après jour pour retrouver sa dignité et d'avoir perdu à jamais son innocence…

Et je ne pouvais rien faire… J'étais désarmée face à un tel fléau. En m'enrôlant dans la police et puis en réussissant les tests de l'USV, j'espérais apporter une pierre à une forteresse, j'espérais protéger les miens, les plus faibles et les plus démunis, j'espérais, même, changer un peu le monde…

Mais plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais inutile, impuissante. Je ne protégeais personne … Que j'arrête de me leurrer, je ne me protégeais même pas ! C'était l'effet inverse qui se produisait surtout ; ce travail me démolissait, ces monstres avaient envahi ma tête, cette horreur entraînait non seulement leurs victimes mais moi aussi avec elle… Ce travail me vidait psychologiquement, physiquement et moralement. J'étais extenuée et je tenais de moins en moins longtemps...

Il fallait que je me vide la tête pour la soirée.

Je pris le volant et m'en allai à vive allure vers le « Gate », j'avais besoin de me changer les idées …

C'était une boite de nuit gay qui restait ouverte jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Je m'y rendais régulièrement quand j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose.

Stephany en était la tenancière depuis de longues années. Elle était petite, trapue, baraquée, avec des tatouages partout sur les bras et sur le cou. Ses cheveux noirs courts étaient dressés en pics sur sa tête. Je me suis toujours demandée combien de pots de gel elle avait besoin pour obtenir un tel résultat.

Ce que je savais par contre, c'était que le matin, quand ses cheveux lui retombaient sur le front, elle était beaucoup plus mignonne.

Elle soulignait toujours ses yeux bleu clair au crayon noir, en forçant sur la dose, à la mode des gothiques. Ça lui donnait un regard dur et profond. Quand on la regardait, on était captivé, subjugué … elle faisait son effet.

Lorsqu'elle me vit arriver avec une mine défaite, elle savait quoi me servir.

- « Une Tequila frappée comme d'habitude ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Sois prête à m'en servir plusieurs… dès que mon verre est vide, lui répondis-je.

- Tes clefs, Olivia… tu connais la chanson… Je te les rendrai demain ou je les donnerai à Elliot s'il vient te chercher », me dit-elle en tendant la main.

Je les lui remis et j'avalai d'une traite mon verre.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de beau à voir ce soir ? » questionnai-je comme s'il s'agissait d'un film qu'on allait voir au cinéma.

- « Un groupe de touristes … je ne me suis pas trop penchée dessus… je ne sais pas si elles parlent notre langue. Mais il y a un joli petit lot, là … tu vois sur la gauche … la blonde, cheveux longs. »

A ces mots, je tournai la tête dans la direction qu'elle me pointait… juste ce qu'il me fallait. Je vidai à nouveau d'un coup ma tequila :

- « Steph, donne-moi deux bières, tu veux ? Les problèmes de langue, je les dénoue… »

Elle sourit d'un air complice et me remit les deux bouteilles décapsulées.

Je ne la lachais pas du regard. Je l'avais dans ma ligne de ma mire, je bougeais au rythme de la chanson qui passait, me glissais entre les danseuses, me faufilais comme un fauve qui avait repéré sa proie… silencieusement, doucement … pour la surprendre … Ca faisait toujours un meilleur effet.

Ensuite, je laissais le charme agir. Je n'ai jamais eu de difficultés pour emballer une fille, même quand elle arrivait accompagnée. Ca créait des bagarres, des empoignades mais je sortais toujours avec mon trophée.

Je me tins derrière elle, passa la bouteille par-dessus son épaule et lui dit :

- « Un cadeau de la maison, ça ne peut pas se refuser… »

Elle se retourna et me sourit. J'arrêtais de respirer une fraction de seconde … J'étais sûre maintenant que j'allais passer une bonne nuit !

- « Merci », me répondit-elle. Elle but goulûment la première gorgée, se lécha la lèvre supérieure et puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure en ne me quittant pas des yeux…

Elle n'allait pas m'opposer beaucoup de résistance, celle-là… Le jeu allait être d'un ennui…

- « De rien, fis-je en me retournant vers ma place, déçue…

- Hé, c'est tout ? Où tu vas ? »... Elle m'attrapa le bras.

- « M'asseoir. » Je me dégageai et retournai au comptoir.

La blonde rejoignit ses amies, contrariée.

- « Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Non mais, att… »

Et je n'entendis pas le reste, ça ne m'intéressait pas.

- « Trop facile, hein ? » me souffla Stephany dans l'oreille.

- « Arrête de me souffler dans l'oreille ! Tu sais que j'adore ça… », grognais-je. « Oui beaucoup trop … je te la laisse … Tu ne finiras pas ta nuit seule. »

Elle me frappa à la tête.

- « Ha ! Ha ! Je suis morte de rire … Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis … ça pourrait très bien être toi, à nouveau, mon coup facile d'un soir ! … Tu ne résistes pas longtemps quand je t'attaque …

- C'est parce que je n'ai rien d'autre sous la main.

- Connasse ! » Et elle me laissa en plan, feignant d'être vexée…

C'était dans nos habitudes de se chercher mutuellement. Et dans le fond, on savait pertinemment qu'on avait toutes les deux raisons ; j'étais facile et elle était mon dernier recours.

Mais pas ce soir. Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle de mes pensées, de ma vie. Et la seule façon d'y parvenir c'était de me jeter à corps perdu dans un domaine pour lequel j'excellais : le sexe.

Plus c'était difficile, plus c'était compliqué et plus j'aimais ça. Je devais user de tous les subterfuges pour obtenir ce que je convoitais. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Tous les coups étaient permis et j'avais un certain talent en la matière… C'était une technique, une stratégie qui demandait toute mon attention, toute ma concentration. Je n'étais plus qu'une machine sans sentiment, un sniper verrouillé sur sa prochaine cible. Je ne rentrerai à la maison qu'une fois ma tâche accomplie.

Je balayais la salle du regard : de la piste de danse au bar, du balcon au vestiaire jusqu'à ce que je vis la proie idéale…

Je vidai mon 4ème verre de Tequila, recommandai deux bouteilles de bière … - Toujours utiliser les bons plans – et m'avançais vers elle.

Elle était plus petite que moi, brune aux cheveux longs, assez féminine, avec un top rose Dolce & Gabanna qui découvrait son piercing au nombril, elle avait des formes à croquer et … c'est là que ça devenait intéressant … Elle était accompagnée. Juste ce que je cherchais : un défi à relever.

Je me glissai entre elles deux, tournai le dos à sa copine, lui tendis la bouteille :

- « La serveuse s'est trompée, elle m'en a donné deux … ça t'intéresse ? … c'est gratuit. » Et je lui fis un clin d'œil.

- « C'est sympa … merci.

- Santé », lui fis-je et nous trinquâmes. Nous bûmes ensemble une gorgée et je sentis, derrière moi, quelqu'un me pousser.

Sa copine tenta de s'intercaler mais je restai en place, imperturbable. Elle posa son bras sur l'épaule de la petite brune, en signe de possession.

- « Et moi ? Je n'en reçois pas ? », me demanda-t-elle.

- « Y en a au bar, si tu veux … vas-y ». Lui répondis-je et je me retournai vers mon objectif.

- « Alors tu es toujours accompagnée de ton caniche ou c'est sa sortie de la semaine ? »

Elle rit, j'avais marqué un point. L'autre, par contre, n'appréciait pas …

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? » Me rétorqua-t-elle.

Je la regardais de haut en bas et lui dis :

- « Pas toi en tout cas…

- Putain … mais dégage … Oh ! Et elle me repoussa violemment.

- Pas si tu … » et je regardai la belle brune « … me le demandes. Alors ? Je reste ? »

Elle ne dit pas un mot, elle semblait même aimer que nous nous battions pour elle.

- « Tu vois », répliquai-je aussitôt, « _Qui ne dit mot consent_ »… J'ai une idée … si toi, tu allais faire un tour … laisse nous seules, tu veux. Je vais prendre soin de ta copine. »

Et comme je l'avais prévu, je reçus un énorme coup de poing droit dans le menton.

Ce n'était pas le premier et ce ne sera certainement pas le dernier… et je savais très bien les réceptionner… surtout quand je les provoque.

Je ne me laissai pas démonter, je me ressaisis et lui balançai un coup de coude dans la joue par-dessus son bras. Ca la déséquilibra, elle tenta de se reprendre… Quelle danse ridicule ! On aurait dit un pantin sans fil… Elle s'emmêla les pieds et tomba.

Elle se releva, se frottant la joue. Je l'avais sous-estimée, elle était tenace. Elle me lança un regard noir et me fonça droit dessus, tête baissée en hurlant à plein poumon.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à tant d'énergie, ni à tant de rage. Elle m'entraîna dans son élan, bousculant les filles, les tabourets, les tables … tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Nous roulâmes sur le sol et les coups fusaient de toutes parts. Je pouvais dire qu'elle savait se défendre, la furie. Des pieds, des poings, des coups de tête, des coups de genoux… tout y passait. J'essayai de parer mais j'en reçus un bon nombre dans les côtes et dans le visage. Je sentais un filet de sang s'écouler de mon nez… il n'était pas cassé mais certainement bien amoché.

Je lui rendis la pareille. Mon métier m'avait appris à encaisser, elle pas apparemment. J'avais ouvert son arcade sourcilière, sa lèvre était enflée et elle se maintenait debout avec difficulté.

Nous étions toutes les deux essoufflées quand Stephany s'en mêla :

- « Putain … Olivia … je vais finir par t'interdire l'entrée de mon bar si tu continues à démolir ma clientèle…. Et toi ! » Dit-elle au roquet, « bouge pas. Paaaaat ! appela-t-elle… »  
Un énorme black chauve, bâti comme une armoire à glace, se précipita vers nous. – « T'étais où ? Encore à matter ?? Je te paie pas pour rien foutre bordel, lui cria-t-elle. Je suis pas sensée tout faire ici !!! »

Les badauds nous entouraient et observaient la scène. Même la musique s'était arrêtée.

- « Pat aide-la, tu veux … Mademoiselle, prenez ce que vous voulez ce soir, … dans la limite du raisonnable, c'est la maison qui régale !

- Jackie … Musique ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Et la DJ remixa ses tubes, les gens se dispersèrent et se remirent à danser.

- « T'es pas possible Oliv'… Tu ne peux pas rester en place 2 secondes. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Me dit-elle en me relevant.

- « Pour moi », fit la brune qui n'avait pas raté une miette de la bagarre. Et elle continua :

- « Je m'occupe d'elle…. Viens », me dit-elle, « je t'emmène dans les toilettes… je vais nettoyer tes blessures. »

Elle me prit par le bras et je me laissai guider. _Je crois que je vais finir par apprécier la soirée_, pensais-je.

Dans les toilettes, elle coupa quelques feuilles de papier WC et les humidifia. J'étais assise sur le rebord des lavabos. Comme elle l'avait annoncé, elle me lava le visage et tamponna délicatement mes coupures. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma figure, sa main gauche caresser ma nuque et le haut de mon dos, elle me donnait des frissons.

J'avais une magnifique vue sur son décolleté plongeant. Sa peau laiteuse me paraissait souple et douce, c'était presque un appel au toucher… il fallait que je vérifie.

Je fis semblant de perdre l'équilibre et me rattrapai à elle… à son corps … un peu trop haut pour que cela soit naturel. Elle me fixa droit dans les yeux et me rétorqua :

- « Tu ne vas pas un peu vite ? », elle sourcilla d'un air amusé… « Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es comportée comme un vrai macho que je vais te céder…

- Ha non ? », lui souris-je… « Et comment je dois m'y prendre ? … Comme ça ? »

Je l'enserrai au niveau de la taille, l'approchai de moi, sa poitrine toujours à la hauteur de mon visage. Je relevai un peu la tête, attendant qu'elle réponde à ma demande, qu'elle comprenne ce que je voulais d'elle… Elle saisit le signe et m'embrassa.

Nos bouches s'entrouvrirent, nos langues se mêlèrent dans une danse frénétique. Je glissai mes mains sous son top, effleurai sa peau doucement. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Elle se colla plus à moi, m'en demandant davantage. J'intercala ma jambe droite entre les siennes et frottai mon bassin contre le sien. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir enfin commencer.

Je rompis notre baiser, pris du recul, et lui demandai :

- « On va chez toi ?

- On va oublier et plutôt aller chez toi… là, tu vois, j'habitais chez ma copine.

- Pas de problème… Juste une chose, tu as bu ?

- Seulement la bière que tu m'as offerte. Pourquoi ?

- Pour récupérer les clefs de ma voiture… »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Le lendemain au bureau, mes coupures ne passèrent pas inaperçues, ni mon nez enflé. J'essayais d'avancer tête baissée, les yeux rivés au sol le plus longtemps possible, évitant un maximum de monde. Mais je savais qu'en entrant dans la section, je serai la risée de leurs blagues débiles…

Je m'assis discrètement derrière mon bureau … Je regrettais aussitôt mon comportement ; je n'aurais peut être pas du être si réservée. Ce n'était pas du tout dans mes habitudes.

- « Hé Olivia », m'interpella Munch… « Pourquoi te fais-tu si petite ? Te voilà et on ne t'entend pas … Viens nous rejoindre… Tu as encore fait la fiesta hier soir ? »

Je me levais péniblement et les rejoignis avec les pieds de plomb, je comptais les dalles qui me séparaient d'eux pour garder mon esprit occupé.

- « Allez … allez, fais pas ta timide … montre-nous tes cernes… et … Elle s'appelait comment ?? » demanda Elliot sur un ton moqueur.

Quitte à recevoir des remarques, autant prendre l'avantage et avoir l'effet de surprise ; je relevai la tête d'un coup et leur fis mon plus beau sourire.

- « Whow Liv' Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? C'est une catcheuse qui t'a fait la fête ? »

Ce qui nous fit tous rire.

- « C'est à peu près ça … Mais hé… crois-moi, des catcheuses comme celle-là, tu voudrais la ramener toi aussi dans ton lit ! » Je leur fis un clin d'œil et pris mon air entièrement comblé. Mes nuits agitées leur en bouchaient toujours un coin.

- « Alors ? … Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire aux éclats comme ça ? ……On vous entend jusque dans mon bureau …. » Et je me retournais au son de la voix que je connaissais bien … « OH MON DIEU, Olivia ! » s'écria soudainement Alexandra Cabot … « mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?? »

Ca, je ne l'avais pas prévu… Mais pas du tout ! Je ne pense pas qu'Alex sache quoique ce soit de ma vie privée … Mais qu'elle risquait de l'apprendre, en plus, de cette façon-là … ça me refroidissait.

- « Rien… je suis rentrée dans un porte », répondis-je baissant les yeux.

Si mes collègues étaient aussi mes amis c'était pour une bonne raison : leur confiance et leur loyauté ne défaillissaient jamais, quelque soit l'épreuve. Et ils me soutinrent dans mon mensonge.

Elliot poursuivit :

- « Elle n'a pas vu que les grosses baies vitrées du Sheraton étaient grandes ouvertes. Elle se les est prises en pleine face ! »

La Substitut du Procureur nous regardait tour à tour tous les quatre et se doutait bien qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

- « J'espérais avoir passé le stade de devoir faire mes preuves », dit-elle d'un air pincé et glacial, … « et que vous me fassiez un peu de confiance… Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends… C'est un truc de flics … »

On n'osait plus se regarder, gênés de l'exclure pour une broutille.

- « Non Alex…, ne te méprends pas, … c'est moi… je me suis battue hier soir… voilà… demande pas plus, s'il te plait … tu ne veux pas le savoir et je ne veux pas en parler… Ils se moquaient juste de moi … ça va ?

- Ah … euh … d'accord », répondit-elle troublée. « Tu vas bien ? Rien de cassé ?

- Tu apprendras à connaître Liv'. C'est une solide. C'est impressionnant de la voir comme ça… mais inquiète-toi plutôt pour l'autre… Il doit être vraiment dans un sale état !!! » Répondit Elliot avec fierté… « Je ne crois même pas que j'arriverai à la mettre à terre sans recevoir des coups bien placés.

- Ha bon ? » fit-elle ahurie. « C'est vrai que c'est un côté de toi que je ne connaissais pas.

- Comme d'autres choses… », releva faiblement Munch, en souriant.

- « Enfin bref … si je suis là », reprit-elle, « c'est pour vous parler de l'affaire Terry Minogue. Il a écopé de 25 ans, avec possibilité de réduction de peine de 5 ans pour bonne conduite… s'il arrive jusque là. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il serait envoyé à Sing-Sing.

- Haaa dommage pour lui », dit Fin, « ce n'est pas là qu'est emprisonné l'oncle de Sacha ?

- Si, en effet. S'il avait accepté le marché, il aurait été enfermé ailleurs et sous surveillance… mais il a voulu absolument contrer toutes les preuves et les témoins, se croyant intouchable », souligna Alexandra. « Mais on ne badine pas avec la loi … ni avec un enfant.

Et sinon, comment avance le dossier de la petite du 13ème ? »

- « Tu peux l'appeler Julia maintenant », lui appris-je. « Elle est sortie du coma hier matin. Elliot et moi nous sommes allés lui rendre visite et j'ai établi un bon contact positif.

- Nous, de notre côté, nous poursuivons nos recherches sur la famille de la petite. Personne du nom de « Anderson » n'a déclaré la disparition d'une fillette ni à New York, ni dans tout l'état. Nous avons envoyé un rapport et un signalement au central… on attend toujours les résultats. Ils sont débordés !

- Pas plus ? » s'étonna-t-elle … « Elle ne t'en a pas appris davantage sur elle, Olivia ?

- Non, elle est encore très apeurée, tendue et fermée. Je ne veux pas la brusquer. Les informations arriveront quand elle voudra me les donner d'elle-même. Pour le moment, elle est à l'abri. C'est ce qui compte !

- Mais si tu traînes trop, tu sais qu'on aura moins de chances d'attraper le criminel. Le temps et le manque de renseignements jouent contre nous », me rappela Munch.

- « C'est ça ou je la traumatise à vie ! Tu ne penses pas qu'elle en a déjà assez subi dans sa petite vie pour lui en rajouter une dose de stress supplémentaire ???

Elliot », dis-lui … « si c'était ta fille …

- Liv' Munch a raison, notre boulot c'est aussi de trouver ce salopard et de l'enfermer… On ne peut pas toujours jouer les nounous. Et en tant que père, je souhaiterais mettre ce connard hors d'état de nuire …

- Mais Vous ne l'avez pas vue ! vous n'étiez pas en face d'elle… », je m'emportais … « Vous n'avez pas vu son visage, ses traces de coups, ces sévices qu'il lui a infligés. Vous ne lui avez pas parlé et vous ne l'avez pas vue serrer cette peluche contre elle comme si c'était tout ce qu'elle avait !!!!

- Quelle peluche ? » m'interrompit Fin.

J'étais prise à défaut. Ca m'a calmé d'un coup. Je venais de tendre le bâton pour me faire battre.

- « Je suis repassée à l'hôpital, hier soir », dis-je plus calmement, en marmonnant… « je le lui avais promis. Elle m'avait parlé d'un ours en peluche, d'un bisounours et je lui en ai acheté un. »

Plus personne ne parlait mais je pouvais sentir leur regard accusateur à tous sur moi. C'est Elliot qui brisa le silence :

- « Mais qu'est ce que tu as foutu ??? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé !! Pourquoi tu me l'as encore caché jusqu'à maintenant ???

- C'est qu'une peluche Elliot, un bête nounours… » répondis-je, « et j'allais t'en parler, mais…

- S'il te plait, pas de baratin avec moi ! » Il balaya l'air de la main … « Si ça ne t'avait pas échappé, personne ne l'aurait su… Un bête nounours, hein ? Tu l'as trouvé tout de suite ce _bijoumachin _? Allez réponds ! Non évidemment !! Une simple visite aussi tu vas me dire … tellement futile que tu n'oses même pas me prévenir. Alors que tu avais la journée !!

- Bon, moi je vais me chercher un moka chez « Like home », en face. Tu viens Munch ?

- Je te suis vieux frère.

- Eh bien moi, je crois que Branch attend mon rapport sur Minogue. Je file aussi… »

Il ne restait plus que nous deux …

- « Alors c'est ça ta bagarre d'hier ? Une catcheuse hein ? … C'était quoi cette fois ? … Un piéton qui t'a marché sur le pied, non attends, un mec qui t'a regardée de travers...

Putain, tu te perds à nouveau Olivia… J'ai beau me montrer présent, tu m'ignores … Comment je peux te faire confiance, si tu ne crois pas en toi ? … Hein ? … Si au moindre doute, tu fonces tête baissée dans les emmerdes ? …Bon sang ! … Qui va me couvrir en retour ??? … Je peux assurer tes arrières mais pas les miennes en même temps Olivia ! … Tu n'es pas seule sur le coup … on est deux … on est partenaire ! … Si tu hésites une fraction de seconde, tu sais ce qui nous attend … tu en as conscience au moins… »

Je me taisais… je savais qu'il avait raison. Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait plus pour moi que pour autre chose.

Et il savait que j'avais un comportement autodestructeur, qu'à la moindre occasion, je sombrerais. Il avait compris que la petite Julia avait déjà fait son chemin dans ma tête et il se faisait du souci.

- « Va voir Huang… va le voir de toi-même ou j'en avertis Cragen. C'est à toi de choisir.

- Ecoute Elliot, je vais …

- Non, tu y vas immédiatement, je veux rien entendre. Je ne veux plus te ramasser à la petite cuillère comme la dernière fois, je ne veux plus que tu sois mutée, je voudrais retrouver la Liv' d'autre fois. Et il est temps que j'admette que je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi… »

Et il me laissa en plan, seule devant cette stupide machine à café, le dos courbé.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : (7 pages ½)

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'Elliot m'avait sermonnée. Je continuais de voir seule la petite, contre son avis.

Il m'adressait à peine la parole… Il savait que je n'irais pas chez Huang et je savais qu'il ne me vendrait pas auprès du Chef. Il était furieux et il m'en voulait beaucoup d'abuser de sa confiance… Je prenais des risques inutiles mais je ne voulais absolument pas m'épancher sur mes problèmes… Et puis, pour lui dire quoi ? Que ma vie était un vrai bordel ? Ca je le savais déjà. Qu'Alex me rendait dingue ? Que je n'arrivais pas à prendre du recul par rapport aux affaires ? Que j'étais un vrai danger public quand je sortais ? Que j'avais peur de rester seule avec mes pensées et que je faisais tout pour me vider la tête quoiqu'il m'en coûtait, quoiqu'il en coûtait aux autres ?

Tout ça je le savais … Et je ne voulais pas l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne voulais pas voir la réalité en face, je ne voulais pas qu'on me juge, qu'on compatisse, qu'on ait pitié… Je ne voulais pas entendre des conseils bidons … Personne ne vivait ma vie, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais … personne ne savait à quel point c'était difficile de vivre ma vie !

J'étais la seule femme du service et donc, forcément, j'étais la seule vers qui les victimes se retournaient le plus souvent. J'étais la première à entendre leurs histoires, à les voir à moitié défigurées, ensanglantées, secouées de soubresauts, effrayées par le moindre mouvement, refusant le moindre contact humain,… J'étais la première à encaisser l'horreur qu'elles avaient vécue. J'étais la seule à pouvoir essuyer leurs larmes, à les consoler, à les rassurer. Je devais trouver des mots … LES mots justes. Ces mots venaient de moi, de mon corps, de mon cœur. On ne peut pas les inventer pour qu'ils soient efficaces. Je m'ouvrais à elle, j'étais à vif et je devais me contenir, je devais être douce et accessible, et forte et solide à la fois. J'étais leur seule protection, leur seul point d'attache, leur seul espoir.

Comment ne pas me perdre ? Comment ne pas se perdre ?

Prendre du recul, se montrer insensible c'était détruire le peu de confiance qu'avaient les victimes en moi, c'était anéantir la moindre chance de leur venir en aide et d'arrêter le coupable…

C'est ce que j'étais … ce seul lien entre la victime et l'enquête… Sans moi, il n'y aurait rien. Sans mon savoir faire, sans ma compréhension, sans ma façon d'être … on n'obtiendrait jamais de résultats aussi rapides.

Elliot le savait, le Capitaine le savait, toute l'unité le savait … Tant que je serai la seule femme à tout porter sur ses épaules… Et oui … Offrir aux victimes une chance de se retrouver, c'était me perdre un peu plus à chaque fois … Si c'était le sacrifice à faire, je le ferais tous les jours, sans un regret. C'était ma seule raison d'être.

- « On a trouvé une famille, dans le Wyoming, à Riverton », s'écria Fin, « qui a lancé un avis de disparition pour leur petite fille Julia … il s'arrêta … il y a 3 ans !

- Comment ? 3 ans ??? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda Elliot.

- « Attends … ce n'est pas tout … Elle ne s'appelle pas Anderson… Son véritable nom c'est Eastman !!! » Continua-t-il.

Tout le monde se rassembla autour du métisse. Cragen sortit de son bureau attiré par l'agitation.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

On lui résuma les dernières nouvelles.

- « C'est incroyable ! Et tu es sûr qu'il s'agit bien de NÔTRE Julia ? » souligna-t-il.

- « Pas de doute … son docteur nous a envoyé son dossier… Ses empreintes dentaires coïncident… et sa famille nous a remis la dernière photo d'elle … cheveux roux … tache de naissance sur l'omoplate droite… l'âge… Il s'agit bien de nôtre Julia… Les Eastman arrivent par le premier avion demain soir.

- Appelez Huang … il est chez le Maire, on a besoin de lui maintenant », ordonna le Capitaine.

Georges Huang traversa la salle et nous rejoignit rapidement.

Il me regarda sans détour :

- « C'est à toi de jouer Olivia. On ne peut plus se permettre de perdre du temps ! … Il FAUT que tu en apprennes davantage sur ces 3 années.

Tu devras faire vite … avant l'arrivée de ses parents…

Ils risquent de l'influencer, de la surprotéger » … Remarqua Huang… « Tu dois l'amener ici »…imposa-t-il.

Je me montrais sceptique et il le lut sur mon visage. Il insista :

- « Je serai de l'autre côté de la vitre, on avancera pas à pas et je te dirai comment t'y prendre.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, elle … » Je résistais comme je pouvais.

Cragen m'interrompit :

- « On ne te demande pas ton avis. Va la chercher ! »

A l'hôpital, je mis plus d'une heure pour convaincre Julia et le docteur Miguel qu'elle devait aller au poste et faire sa déposition. Je devais jouer avec la confiance qu'elle avait mise en moi. Et ça ne me plaisait pas, j'en étais profondément contrariée.

Anna Miguel voulait nous accompagner … Elle se libéra de sa journée.

Lorsqu'on nous entrâmes dans la section, les hommes avaient été dispersés, nous tournaient le dos ou semblaient occupés. J'appréciais l'attitude. Julia ne se sentait pas menacée, ni oppressée. Son sentiment vis-à-vis d'eux n'avait pas changé : elles les craignait toujours.

Je l'amenais dans la pièce réservée aux enfants. Les murs étaient plus colorés, plus chaleureux que ceux des salles d'interrogatoires habituelles. Des dessins d'enfants étaient affichés dans de beaux cadres, il y avait une table et des chaises à leur taille, des tableaux, des feuilles, des crayons de couleur, des jouets, des peluches, des poupées…

C'était le paradis … mais malheureusement pour les enfants malheureux. Ils pouvaient y trouver tout ce qu'ils avaient rêvé, tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient … mais en général, quand ils y rentraient … ils n'en avaient jamais envie.

Quand ils entraient dans cette pièce, souvent leur innocence, leur pureté d'enfant leur avait été volée.

Je fis asseoir Julia sur une petite chaise, j'en pris deux plus grandes pour la doctoresse et pour moi. Nous nous installions tranquillement en face d'elle, quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

Une dame assez âgée, la cinquantaine, bien portante, suivie d'une autre plus grande et plus fine, entrèrent dans la salle. La première portait un sweat-shirt bleu ciel boutonné jusqu'au cou, trop moulant car il dessinait ses formes disgracieuses. La deuxième était plus jeune mais plus sèche, les lèvres pincées et elle semblait coincée dans un tailleur étriquée, gris sinistre. S'il fallait résumer ces femmes en 2 mots, « vieilles filles » était un qualificatif qui sonnait juste.

Je ne les reconnaissais pas, je n'avais jamais travaillé avec elles. Je ne savais ni qui elles étaient, ni ce qu'elles faisaient là.

- « Bonjour », me dit la première, « je suis Amanda Pike, Assistante sociale de l'Aide à la Jeunesse. Voici ma stagiaire Christel Rit. »

Je me levais :

- « Olivia Benson, en charge du dossier, voici Julia et Anna Miguel, son docteur.

Excusez-moi … mais j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre votre présence ici.

- Le docteur Huang et le Capitaine Cragen nous ont demandé de vous assister pendant l'interrogatoire, de poser les questions qui nous viendraient à l'esprit pour compléter le dossier. »

Je jetais un regard noir vers le miroir sans teint d'où, je savais, nous surveillaient le doc. et le capitaine.

- « Bien », fis-je pour couper court à mes pensées, « si nous commencions ? »

Et je me rassis. Je tentais de calmer la colère qui grandissait petit à petit en moi.

- « Bonjour Laura…

- Julia ! Elle s'appelle Julia », l'interrompis-je.

Si elle ne connaissait déjà pas le prénom de la petite, où cela allait-il nous mener ??

- « Oui, Julia… Pardon … Alors, dis-moi, tu as quel âge ?

- Mais vous n'avez pas lu son dossier ?!?!? », rétorquai-je, « c'est incroyable ! »

- « Si … si … bien sûr », répondit-elle déroutée, « mais je m'occupe de tellement d'enfants… Je voulais aussi que nous prenions quelques repères av…

- Mais oui ! Oh ! Ok ! Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, allez-y franchement, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute », fis-je exaspérée.

Julia me regardait d'un air inquiet. Elle semblait perdue au milieu de ces adultes. De plus, être entourée de grandes personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ne devait pas la mettre à l'aise… encore moins quand ils se trompaient sur son compte. Elle se recula de plus en plus sur sa chaise et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

J'allais perdre mon sang froid, je le sentais qui ne faisait qu'un tour, prêt à exploser… Le docteur Miguel posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me calmer.

- « Inspecteur Benson, si vous m'interrompez constamment ou contestez tous mes dires je ne pense pas que je clôturerai la fin de l'interview dans de bonnes conditions. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, _« Comment justifier son incompétence : leçon 1 Reporter la faute sur autrui »_.

- « Je me tais, vous pouvez continuer…

- Je préfère ça … hum … », elle s'éclaira la gorge « … Julia écoute ma chérie, nous sommes là pour t'aider. Nous voudrions parler avec toi, apprendre à mieux te connaître, te poser des questions aussi … »

Elle marqua une pause et regarda vers le miroir sans teint, à la recherche d'un peu de soutien ou que sais-je, puis elle reprit :

- « Je sais que nous sommes sensées savoir déjà beaucoup de choses sur toi … », elle me jeta un regard insistant « … mais c'est la routine … il faut que tu confirmes… D'accord ? »

Julia ne répondit pas, elle me saisit la main, se pressa contre mon bras droit.

- « Donc tu t'appelles Julia, et … tu as quel âge ? »

La petite fille me regarda, tétanisée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Son regard traduisait l'incompréhension. Elle était paralysée, livide.

- « 9 ans », répondis-je à sa place.

- « Inspecteur, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes là qu'à titre de soutien … Vous ne m'aidez pas du tout en adoptant un comportement agressif ou en répondant aux questions de votre propre chef.

- Non ! A la base, c'était moi qui devais mener l'interrogatoire et vous deviez servir de soutien !! Julia ME connaît et je ne l'effraie pas. Depuis que vous êtes entrées dans cette pièce, elle n'a pas dit un mot, elle est même fermée à ce que vous … »

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, de façon inattendue, et la Substitut du Procureur apparut :

- « Inspecteur Benson, vous pouvez venir un moment, s'il vous plait …

- Non, je suis en pleine entrevue », lui rétorquais-je sur un ton cassant, sans même la regarder en ne quittant pas des yeux les deux assistantes sociales.

- « Inspecteur, c'est un ordre du Capitaine Cragen » m'ordonna-t-elle glacialement.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ? Que me voulait-on ?

Je me levais furieusement et fis crisser ma chaise en la reculant. Puis je suivis Alexandra Cabot.

La porte franchie, de l'autre côté de la salle, derrière la vitre fumée, Cragen et Huang me jetèrent un regard sévère.

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? » leur demandais-je, « je ne peux pas …

- Dans mon bureau … maintenant … Et je ne veux pas t'entendre d'ici là.

- Mais …

- Tu veux être suspendue sur le champ ?! »

Il claqua la porte derrière moi.

- « Reste debout »

Il me tournait le dos et se dirigea derrière son bureau. Il se massa le front, essaya de rassembler ses idées … ses mots. Il était en colère … Ca tombait bien, moi aussi.

- « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as et je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu as dépassé les bornes… plus souvent qu'à ton tour … et en public encore bien !

Aujourd'hui, c'est carrément en plein service, avec des représentants officiels de l'AS… »

Il soupira longuement …

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, tu es suspendue Olivia. Dépose ton arme et ton insigne sur mon bureau … »

J'étais comme abasourdie, assommée par la nouvelle. Que venait-il exactement de se passer ? _« Suspendue » _? … Ce mot tournait et repassait dans ma tête, comme un écho, à l'infini. Mon sang tamponnait sur mes tempes, le feu rougit mes joues, … Je ne comprenais pas ou ne voulais pas réaliser ce qui m'arrivait.

… _« Suspendue »_, on venait de me mettre sur le banc de touche, j'étais finie, je n'étais plus rien … Un gouffre béant venait de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds et m'aspirait.

Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit. C'était Huang, je ne lui prêtais aucune attention, je ne relevais même pas la tête. Plus rien de m'intéressait.

- « Je déteste interrompre et intervenir …. Mais on a besoin d'Olivia…

- Elle vient d'être démise de ses fonctions.

- C'est pour cela que je suis là. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, vous le savez …, d'aller à l'encontre de votre autorité … mais pour l'enquête … pour Julia … » expliqua-t-il de sa voix calme, « Elle ne parle à personne d'autre, elle ne se confiera pas sauf si on lui 'rend' Olivia. Elle ne quitte pas la porte des yeux, elle attend qu'elle revienne. Je suis désolé mais on est dans une voie sans issue. »

Je souris. Tout s'arrangeait au final pour moi, le match pouvait continuer, on me gardait pour les prolongations …

- « Oh non, ça tu ranges tout de suite !!! Je te défends de sourire Olivia ! », imposa Huang, son ton claquait, « Tu fais disparaître ce rictus immonde de ton visage immédiatement, C'est une insulte... » Il reprit sa respiration… « Cette gamine a été arrachée à sa famille à l'âge de 6 ans par Dieu sait qui, a vécu pendant 3 ans Dieu sait quoi mais probablement des tortures mentales, peut être des souffrances physiques… Elle se fait violer, abusée, comme si cela ne suffisait pas…

On ne sait rien sur elle… Presque 2 semaines se sont écoulées et on ne sait toujours rien. On comptait sur toi … et elle surtout, compte sur toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu en fais de cette confiance ? Tu t'en sers comme les autres pour arriver à tes fins !! »

Je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle … Et je n'avais jamais vu George Huang hors de lui. Il venait de perdre son sang froid, il s'énervait tellement qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il me pointait du doigt. Lui d'un naturel calme, les mains toujours dans les poches, ne se contrôlait plus.

« Tu lui manques de respect. Tu t'en sers pour te sauver, sauver ta carrière et tu souris ! … Si tu te remettais un tant soit peu en cause, tu verrais qu'à te rendre indispensable auprès d'elle, ça ne lui rend pas service…. Tu aurais remarqué depuis longtemps que tu as outrepassé tes devoirs… Tu verrais que toi aussi tu l'as déboussolée… Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ses ravisseurs et son violeur… »

Et il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Je baissais la tête honteuse… de moi … de ce que j'avais fait … Ses mots m'avaient transpercée, ils avaient atteint leur cible et agissaient comme un électrochoc dans mon esprit : c'est une décharge électrique qui se propageait dans tout mon corps… _« Je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux… »_

J'étais foudroyée par la réalité qui venait de m'être jetée à la figure, je me sentais petite, humiliée par mon propre comportement.

- « Ta suspension est toujours d'actualité ! Ton glock reste ici, tu reprends ton insigne jusqu'à ce qu'on n'ait plus besoin de toi.

Tu es suspendue pendant deux semaines avec un avertissement conséquent dans ton dossier. Tu iras consulter Skoda ou Olivet peu importe… dans une semaine …. Tu te feras suivre pendant 6 mois, à raison d'une séance par semaine. Seul le psy t'autorisera à reprendre du service. »

Il sortit, me planta là sans ajouter un mot et appela : « Alexandra ? …»

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme blonde se présenta :

- « Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Oui. A chaque contact qu'Olivia aura avec Julia, je veux que tu sois présente ! Tu me feras un rapport objectif sur vos entrevues… » Puis il se tourna vers moi « … tu n'es pas en mesure de la voir seule … Est-ce clair ? …

- Don, je ne suis pas baby-sitter, j'ai des affaires à classer, des dossiers à monter, … Et je vous rappelle que je ne travaille pas pour vous, je …

- Je verrai ça avec Donnelly, je ne pense pas que cela lui posera de problèmes »

Alexandra ne semblait pas ravie, elle se résigna contre son gré, mais me fit bien ressentir son animosité.

Le Capitaine Cragen prit le téléphone et composa un numéro :

- « Passez moi Elisabeth Donnelly… oui j'attends….

Liz … C'est Donald Cragen … J'ai un service à te demander … J'ai besoin d'une de tes assistantes pour la semaine … à plein temps … une affaire qui requiert une présence féminine supplémentaire … Oui, Cabot … Attends, je vérifie … »

Puis il demanda à Alexandra :

- « Tu as des procès à plaider cette semaine ?

- Non mais j'ai des … »

Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus :

- « Non elle n'en a pas … oui je comprends … Je ne pense pas que ça lui fera plaisir … Qui ? Novak ? Jamais entendu parler… Merci, je te revaudrai ça ! … Promis … A bientôt… » Et il raccrocha le combiné.

- « Voilà les nouvelles, la première : tu es détachée à USV pour la semaine. Tu assisteras Olivia uniquement dans ses contacts avec Julia. Elle n'est affectée qu'à cette tâche ; le reste du temps, elle rentrera chez elle.

- Donc, pendant mes temps libres, je peux continuer ce dont pourquoi je suis à l'origine payée… Quelle chance ! » Elle était sarcastique, ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

- « Par contre, l'autre est mauvaise, tu ne pourras pas la défendre. » continua Cragen. « C'est une certaine Casey Novak qui sera en charge du dossier en tant que Substitut du Procureur vu que tu es irrémédiablement impliquée…

- Formidable … Baby-sitter et mutée de mes fonctions pour une inconnue !

Hé bien ne perdons pas de temps … Allons-y sur le champ et tentons de réparer les dégâts… ». Elle avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, je serais morte, fusillée sur place.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, je vis le visage de Julia s'éclairer à mon entrée. Sa réaction me réchauffait le cœur… au moins une personne était heureuse de me voir. De cette deuxième chance qu'elle m'accordait sans le vouloir, j'allais lui montrer que j'en étais digne…. Il fallait que j'assure les conséquences de mes actes et comme l'avait annoncé Alex quelques instants plus tôt, il fallait que _je répare les dégâts que j'avais causés. _Je m'adressais sans détour aux Assistantes Sociales :

- « On vous demande toutes les deux de l'autre côté… » et je leur montrais d'un signe de tête le miroir fumé.

J'allais procéder à l'interview selon ma méthode, comme je l'entendais. Je l'imposais par la force s'il le fallait. Je n'avais pas besoin de deux coincées étrangères au service pour obtenir des réponses.

Il fallait que j'obtienne des résultats, je savais que j'étais sur la sellette et très surveillée, que la moindre erreur me serait … et lui serait fatale. J'allais jouer franc jeu, droit au but…

Mon instinct professionnel reprit le pas sur mon caractère et mes sentiments. Je me montrais plus sûre de moi, plus confiante, je savais où j'allais, je savais comment m'y prendre.

- « Tu vois … on est entre nous maintenant » lui fis-je avec un clin d'œil complice. « Ca ira mieux, tu verras. » Je marquais une pose pour qu'elle puisse se reprendre et se détendre. « Toutes les personnes qui sont ici veulent t'aider, ne pensent qu'à ton bien. Elles sont toutes ici pour toi … Rien que pour toi. Elles s'inquiètent pour toi et voudraient essayer de te soulager. Tu as ton Docteur qui s'est libérée de tous ses rendez-vous pour ne pas te quitter, il y a moi que tu connais aussi un peu … et tu sais que je suis là pour toi … Et là bas, la jeune femme, c'est Alexandra. C'est mon amie, tu verras elle est très sympa. C'est elle qui te défendra comme elle le peut. … Moi j'arrête les méchants et elle les met en prison pour qu'ils ne fassent plus de mal à personne…. Tu comprends ? »

Elle inclinait la tête en signe de compréhension …

- « Elle est très jolie » murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Alex s'approcha, prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de la petite fille : « Merci, c'est très gentil ».

- « Bon » repris-je rapidement, parce que je ne voulais pas tomber dans le piège de ses mots et d'être distraire en la contemplant « tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là ? »

Elle acquiesça.

- « D'accord. Ça sera un moment très long et très difficile pour toi, à vivre, tu sais. Mais nous sommes là … rappelle toi que c'est toujours pour t'aider, pour comprendre … que si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu ne dois pas hésiter à le demander … Si tu veux qu'on fasse une pause, si tu veux manger ou boire … Dis nous … N'hésite pas un instant … On avancera à ton rythme, c'est toi qui commandes…

Julia, j'insiste, … ce sera très pénible mais on n'a vraiment besoin de passer par là ! Ca va ?

- Mm hmm. »

J'inspirais un bon coup et me lançais …

- Il y a quelques temps, on t'a emmenée à l'hôpital… Tu te souviens … Et c'est là que nous avons fait connaissance… Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu as été envoyée là-bas … Pourquoi, je suis venue ?

- Oui » Elle parlait si faiblement que j'avais du mal à entendre. Alexandra devait se pencher pour bien tout comprendre.

- Quand je suis rentrée pour la première fois dans ta chambre, tu étais couverte de bleus, tu avais du mal à te déplacer et à respirer… Maintenant ça va un peu mieux, je vois … Tu as encore mal, je suppose … surtout sur les côtés.

- Oui ça fait encore très beaucoup mal…

- Je sais ma puce, on te donne des petits médicaments pour que tu ne souffres pas trop et que tu guérisses vite. Mais … Ce que je voulais savoir,… ce qu'on voudrait savoir c'est … Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? … Tu peux nous le dire ???

Julia baissa les yeux et regardait ses genoux.

- J'ai été méchante … alors on m'a punie… » répondit-elle doucement.

- « Ecoute ma chérie » Alexandra reprit la parole « Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à un enfant, quoiqu'il ait fait, même s'il a été très méchant. Tu n'as pas mérité ça … tu ne dois pas avoir peur de parler …

- Si, si … j'ai été très méchante … je n'ai pas voulu obéir … je n'ai pas voulu … » Elle commençait à pleurer « je ne voulais pas … il voulait me faire faire des choses horribles … et je n'ai pas voulu … j'ai été vilaine… il m'a punie…

- Tu le connaissais, le monsieur ?

- Non … il est venu me chercher à l'école … il a dit que ma maman ne viendrait pas, qu'elle était très occupée, qu'il devait me ramener à la maison.

- Il t'a dit comment il s'appelait ?

- Oncle Bill. Il a dit qu'il était de ma famille … mais je ne l'avais jamais vu… Il connaissait le nom de ma maman, de mon petit frère … Il savait que je n'avais plus de papa… Je l'ai cru.

- D'accord, continue ma puce … c'est très bien … tu te débrouilles très bien », je la félicitais pour l'encourager à poursuivre son récit, qu'elle sente qu'on le soutenait.

- « Dans la voiture, il a changé … Il était très gentil devant l'école, il m'a donné des bonbons piquants … les citrons rouges … C'est très fort, ça pique et puis après on a la langue toute rouge … Puis après, il est devenu très très méchant…

Il m'a dit que je ne devais pas bouger, que je devais rester sage … que j'avais été une vilaine petite fille … que ma maman se débarrassait de moi parce qu'elle en avait marre de moi… Que j'étais difficile,… que je ne travaillais pas bien à l'école … et que ma maman préférait mon petit frère et qu'elle voulait le garder lui tout seul… » elle renifla, tentant de retenir ses sanglots. « Il me disait plein de choses méchantes, je voulais pas le croire … Mais il n'arrêtait pas … Il savait tout …

Alors j'ai pleuré et j'ai crié … Et il m'a donné une grosse baffe… si fort que je me suis cognée à la vitre. …J'ai eu très mal ... il m'a dit que je devais me taire … qu'il allait me frapper plus fort encore si je continuais… » Elle était secouée de soubresauts, ses mains se crispaient sur ses genoux, froissant son pantalon, elle le serrait très fort, à en blanchir les jointures de ses doigts. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

- « Ca a recommencé … mon autre famille m'a abandonnée … de la même façon … mais j'avais tout fait pour qu'elle me garde … tout, j'ai été très gentille … toujours … j'ai aidé ma maman pour faire à manger, pour la vaisselle … je m'occupais tout le temps de mon petit frère… J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle me garde … Pourquoi … encore … je suis si vilaine ??? Pourquoi ils m'abandonnent toujours ??? »

Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler, elles dessinaient des traces sur ses joues gonflées de chagrin. Elle essuyait de temps en temps ses yeux rougis… Le docteur s'avança et lui tendit un mouchoir. Avec un autre, elle l'aidait à essuyer son visage…

- « Ca va aller, ça va aller, on va s'occuper de toi … tu es dans de bonnes mains … » lui dit-elle en me regardant.

Pauvre gamine enlevée deux fois et avec le même modus opurendi. La vie pouvait être si cruelle parfois ! Vivre deux fois cette situation terrible, ressentir deux rejets, deux abandons…

- « Il t'a menti, ma puce, tu es très gentille. Tu es douce, tu aides ta maman, ton petit frère, tu fais la cuisine, tu sais faire plein de choses … Il t'a dit toutes ces choses pour que tu ne cries pas et que tu fasses tout ce qu'il voulait … il voulait te faire croire que c'était toi la méchante … pour te faire croire que tu méritais une punition et que tu lui obéisses… Tu n'y es pour rien … vraiment rien, … », j'essayais de la consoler … mais mes mots étaient vains face à tant de blessures profondes. Il fallait qu'on continue sur notre lancée … elle parlait, elle nous racontait tout, il fallait qu'on en sache davantage.

Je devais malheureusement profiter de son besoin de réconfort et de confiance pour qu'elle vide son sac, qu'elle nous explique tout ce qu'elle savait … afin qu'on ait une chance de poursuivre l'enquête, de récolter des indices et d'arrêter le violeur.

- « Si je te montre une photo, tu pourrais le reconnaître ?

Tu peux me le décrire, Tu peux me dire comment il est ?

On va commencer par sa taille … alors dis moi, il est grand comment ? Regarde nous on se lève… il est plus grand ou à la même taille que l'une de nous ?

- Plus grand encore …

- Ecoute Julia, j'ai un ami, de l'autre côté. Il est très gentil, il est papa de 4 enfants, tu sais, je t'avais parlé de sa famille à notre première rencontre. Il s'appelle Elliot… Je vais avoir besoin de lui … Est-ce qu'il peut rentrer ici quelques secondes, … que tu le vois et que tu me dises s'il est plus grand ou plus petit que l'autre monsieur. »

Bien qu'elle s'enfonçait dans son siège et dans les bras de la doctoresse, elle fit un signe de tête. Elle était vraiment courageuse.

Je me tournais vers la vitre et entendis du mouvement. Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- « Tu es prête ? »

Elle me fit signe que oui. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvris, je sortis la tête et souris à mon collègue, qui ne me le rendit pas. Il avait retiré sa veste, gardé sa chemise, baissé ses manches pour cacher ses tatouages et ne pas effrayer la petite. Il entra :

- « Salut », lui dit-il de sa voix la plus douce. Il lui fit un signe de main et lui souriait aimablement. Un sourire franc et gentil qui mettait en confiance. Souvent, dans certaines affaires, les enfants se tournent plus volontiers vers Elliot. Il possède un charme qui agit déjà sur les plus jeunes. Il sait les écouter, se montrer attentif. Il est d'un naturel si doux, si protecteur. Ils se jettent souvent dans ses bras à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort. Elliot me fait penser parfois, à un énorme nounours, fort, costaud et tendre à la fois. Et je crois que c'est comme ça qu'ils le voient.

Il était vêtu d'une chemise bleu ciel, boutonnée jusqu'au cou. Il avait renoué sa cravate pour faire bonne impression, déplié ses manches de chemise afin de cacher ses tatouages… Il avait pensé à tout pour ne pas apeurer Julia.

Mais elle était effrayée par habitude, elle se colla davantage contre le docteur Miguel et hocha la tête. Alexandra s'approcha et demanda :

- « Ils ont la même taille, tu crois ?

- … Oui … mais l'Oncle Bill n'est pas aussi fort que lui… il est … euh … un peu plus mince que lui … moins de muscles … là. » Et elle montra ses propres biceps.

C'était étrange de l'entendre encore le nommer avec un terme aussi familier après tout ce qu'il lui a fait.

- « Merci Elliot », lui dis-je.

- « Non attends, … Julia … les cheveux ? les yeux ? les vêtements … tout ça … tu peux encore t'en rappeler ? »

Elle acquiesça, il rajouta :

- « On commence par les cheveux, tu veux ? » Elliot prenait les choses en mains, il voulait imposer sa présence pour je ne savais quelle raison … « Tu attends 2 secondes, je reviens » et il sortit.

J'interrogeai Alex du regard, peut être y comprenait-elle quelque chose mais à son air perplexe, elle se posait autant de questions que moi.

On refrappa à la porte et sans attendre de réponse, Elliot rentra avec les bras chargés d'un énorme carton.

- « Voilà, j'ai pris ce qu'il faut … je peux déposer ceci sur la table ? … Tu vois, j'ai un peu mal au dos … Dickie m'a sauté dessus ce matin et … je l'ai mal réceptionné » lui dit-il en riant.

- « D'accord » Elle semblait plus intriguée par ce que contenait le carton plutôt que pas l'Inspecteur. Sa curiosité avait pris le pas sur sa peur.

- « Bon, on continue alors … Est-ce qu'il avait les cheveux comme ça … » Et il sortit de sa boite une perruque avec de longues tresses jamaïcaines sur laquelle était cousu un petit bonnet reggae. Puis il s'affubla de ce couvre chef. A le regarder en chemise cravate, sérieux, poser avec un air snob et porter une telle coiffe, il y avait de quoi mourir de rire … Et on n'attendit pas longtemps, justement, le rire de la petite Julia.

- « Ha ha ha ha ha … non … non … ha ha ha … pas comme ça …. Ha ha ha ha. Il avait les cheveux plus courts, beaucoup plus courts, au-dessus des oreilles.

- Haaaaa OK, je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut … »

Il rangea les tresses et sortit une autre petite boite bleue. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que ce qu'il en retirait était un énorme Poisson Lune gonflé séché. Il posa cette chose immonde sur la tête et je reconnus aussitôt les caractéristiques du punk et de ses piques noires et argentées.

Julia ne put se retenir, elle pouffa et faillit s'étrangler.

C'était incroyable de voir le charme d'Elliot agir même dans les situations les plus critiques.

Il essaya d'autres perruques plus ridicules les unes que les autres : des crêtes rouges, des queues de cheval, des bonnets, des chapeaux …

- « Non … nooon … plus plats ses cheveux, gris …. Et blancs … avec une ligne sur le côté aussi…

- D'accord… Je vais revenir avec un ordinateur portable … Il y a un programme avec tous les types de coiffure… la couleur des yeux ... Est-ce qu'il portait une moustache, une barbe, des lunettes peut être ? »

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- « Très bien, tu te débrouilles comme une vraie petite championne … Si on pouvait s'entretenir avec des témoins comme toi tous les jours, on travaillerait nettement plus vite… »

Et pour la 2ème fois en une heure, il ressortit. Je me retournai vers Julia.

- « Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Oui, un coca … s'il vous plait …

Il est gentil Elliot ! » me confia-t-elle spontanément. « Il est très gentil et très drôle ».

Elliot revint, avec sous le bras gauche, un PC portable et sous l'autre bras, une bouteille de coca fraîche et dans la main des verres.

- « J'ai aussi une barre de chocolat au lait dans la pochette de ma chemise … Tu veux bien me la prendre avant qu'elle ne fonde ? »

Il allait beaucoup trop vite. Je commençais à comprendre son manège : il essayait de d'habituer la petite fille à la présence d'un homme.

Mais j'avais peur qu'avec le retour positif de ces dernières minutes, il ne grille les étapes et qu'il ne l'effraie.

Elliot se pencha un peu plus à la hauteur de Julia, elle se releva lentement de sa chaise et avança prudemment vers le policier. Elle prit délicatement le chocolat puis retourna s'asseoir. Elle déchira l'emballage et croqua une grosse bouchée.

- « Ch'est bong … Merchi … » dit-elle la bouche pleine.

- « Je suis content que ça te plaise » Il s'approcha de la table innocemment, déposa la bouteille et versa la boisson dans cinq verres. Il remit cérémonieusement les verres à chacune de nous, en ponctuant d'un joyeux « _Madame_ ».

Il n'y avait pas que Julia sous le charme d'Elliot, Alexandra et Anna ne le quittaient pas des yeux et souriaient constamment. Il savait y faire. Il avait détendu l'atmosphère, il avait apporté un brin d'ait frais et gai en un rien de temps. Mais son attitude face aux autres, sa façon de gérer cette enquête et le fait qu'il continuait à m'ignorer, tout me pesait. J'étouffais parce qu'il maîtrisait mieux que moi la situation, qu'il obtenait des résultats positifs et qu'en plus, il se permettait de me donner une leçon sur mon terrain.

Comme si de rien n'était, avec un naturel confiant, il s'installa à notre table, déposa l'écran portable et alluma le programme.

- « Ca ne prendra que quelques secondes…. Voilà … » Il fit glisser la souris, ouvrit un fichier et s'approcha un peu de la petite.

- « Regarde … Là tu as toutes les formes du visage … des carrés, des triangulaires, des ovales, des peaux foncées, plus claires, plus pigmentées … On va commencer par ça ; par lui donner une forme et une couleur. D'accord ?...

- Il a visage comme lui là, rond … il est comme nous ; blanc.

- Ok, j'entre les données … les cheveux maintenant … Avec ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, ça doit être comme ça, non ? Tu trouves que ça y ressemble ?

- Non … plus plats, … non … plus courts encore … Comme lui mais plus de cheveux et plus … plus clairs.

- Moui …. Hmm mm … Ses yeux maintenant … tu te souviens de la couleur de ses yeux ?

- … Euh …. Noirs, très noirs.

- Noirs … attends je vais voir s'il y a quelque chose qui correspond à ça … Ca doit être brun foncé… mais avec beaucoup de sourcils certainement … ça obscurcit… je vais les épaissir … voilà.

- Oui ! Il lui ressemble … mais ses yeux sont plus petits … comme ceux d'une taupe … ils sont comme enfoncés dans leur trou…

- Des petits yeux …ok …

- Son nez est plus gros … le même que M. Patate … là celui-là.

- Dis donc il ressemble à Clinton ton bonhomme-là…

- Qui ?

- L'ancien président … Ce n'est pas grave …

Sinon, tu peux me dire si tu te rappelles s'il est tatoué, s'il a des cicatrices ou des piercings ? Quelque chose de plus ou de pas habituel. »

Julia ferma les yeux, essayant de se remémorer ses souvenirs, des détails qui pouvaient lui remonter en mémoire. Elle se concentra assez fort, vu ses doigts qui se crispaient de plus en plus.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas important … tu …

- Sur le haut de son épaule, le coin, juste là » et elle toucha le muscle d'Elliot... « Il avait un cinq et un deux écrits en chiffres comme une calculatrice ... puis au dessus la tête d'un chat ... un chat mauve ... avec de loooongues moustaches.

- Excellent … C'est tout ? Tu peux me dire autre chose encore ???

- Non, plus rien …

- T'es un Amour … Tu as été formidable. » Et Elliot lui ébouriffa ses cheveux. Elle riait. « Je vais te laisser ma puce, j'ai beaucoup de travail maintenant, avec tout ce que tu m'as donné… Mais grâce à toi, ça ira beaucoup plus vite, je sais où aller. Merci beaucoup, tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait. »

Elle lui sourit, elle se sentit grandie. Il la considérait comme une adulte et ça lui plaisait énormément. Elle se maintenait plus droite sur sa chaise pour se donner plus d'importance. Elle était vraiment mignonne.

Elliot repartit comme il était venu, discrètement.

8


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : (9 pages)

C'était à mon tour de travailler. Et ce ne serait pas la partie la plus agréable… Surtout après le passage plus « léger » de mon coéquipier… Comment la ramener sur ses mauvais souvenirs et lui faire dire tout ce qu'elle voulait absolument oublier...

Je rapprochai ma chaise d'elle, lui pris la main et inspirai un bon coup.

- « Julia … ma chérie … Il va falloir ... J'ai besoin … Je dois entendre … ce qui t'es arrivé… exactement … J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le moment où il t'a enlevée jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves avec nous, à l'hôpital. »

Elle se referma aussitôt… comme en début de matinée. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il ne me restait plus que quelques heures pour avancer dans le dossier.

Je repris :

- « Mais avant … je te propose de manger quelque chose … Il est une heure… On a bien mérité de prendre une petite pause… Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

- On va sortir ? » me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- « Si tu ne veux pas, non … Par contre, je connais un endroit sympa à te faire découvrir… dans l'immeuble … et où on pourra prendre notre déjeuner…

- Oui … je préfère … j'aimerai … un Happy Meal … Ca fait très longtemps que je n'en ai plus mangé … Je peux en avoir un ?

- Ooh oui tu peux … bien sûr … tout ce que tu veux !

- Et vous Mesdames, que prendrez-vous ? C'est la maison qui régale.

- Une salade César et un coca light », me répondit Alexandra.

- « Je prendrai la même chose mais en plus un sundae chocolat … je vais profiter de votre générosité… » me dit le Docteur avec un sourire.

- « Pas de problème, je prends note … Et moi ce sera un Royal Cheese et un coca normal… », j'ouvris la porte et transmis la commande à un officier qui partit aussitôt, « On y va ? Vous me suivez ? …

- Où ?

- Sur le toit de l'immeuble … Vous allez adorer !! »

J'attendis que l'information passe de l'autre côté des murs et qu'on libère le passage jusque là pour Julia.

- « Je pense qu'on peut y aller »

J'ouvris la porte, nous traversâmes le couloir, le hall central, nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur qui nous conduisit directement au dernier étage. Il ne restait plus qu'à franchir quelques marches de l'escalier de secours. Je poussai une énorme porte métallique coupe-feu qui nous séparait de la terrasse.

Sur le toit, nous pûmes admirer la superbe vue qui se découvrait sous nos yeux.

- « Whaaa, c'est magnifique » s'exclamèrent en même temps mes trois compagnes.

- « On a une vue sur tout New York ! » ajouta Anna.

- « Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit ... Pourquoi me l'as-tu caché tout ce temps ? » m'interrogea Alex.

- « Oh mais ce n'est pas un secret. Tous les flics montent ici pour se reposer, se détendre … prendre du recul. On a de la chance, il n'y a personne… Venez, là bas, il y a des fauteuils…

- Et mais on dirait que vous vous êtes bien installés… Frigo … table … coussins … Vous avez même du matériel de fitness… C'est excellent !

- La plupart d'entre nous s'entraînent dans la salle du sous-sol… Ici c'est en cas de coup dur, de besoin de solitude ou … pour extérioriser sa rage sans témoin… C'est un lieu que tout le monde respecte et entretient… Tout le monde en a besoin un jour ou un autre …

Allez asseyez-vous … profitez … détendez-vous … le repas ne va pas tarder … »

La Substitut du Procureur fit le tour du propriétaire. Elle se promenait le long du périmètre de sécurité que l'ancien commissaire avait installé quelques années plutôt, avant mon arrivée. Sur le muret, au bord du toit, il avait fait mettre une grille assez haute pour ne pas tomber ou qu'une balle ne s'échappe et ne crée des dégâts.

Notre coin repos s'étalait sur le toit de deux immeubles de même hauteur. Au centre, nous avions transformé et aménagé la cage de l'ancien ascenseur en véranda. D'énormes baies vitrées s'ouvraient aux quatre points cardinaux. Nous avions percé le toit pour le remplacer par une verrière transparente. C'est là que se trouvaient les fauteuils et le frigo. A l'abri, sous le préau, on rangeait précieusement les poids, les cordes, les sacs, les balles, … tout le matériel sportif. Sur la gauche, Alexandra admirait le terrain de basket fait maison avec différentes récup'… Aucun panier n'était semblable. L'un provenait de Brooklyn et le filet était « tissé » de mailles en fer monté sur de grosses barres métalliques. L'autre était plus simple et plus léger. Nous avions dû le souder au sol de peur qu'il ne s'envole ou qu'il écrase un joueur en Slam Dunkant (). Nous avions peint nous-mêmes les limites du terrain. C'était notre fierté.

Sur la droite de la véranda, Jacky, le gardien du bâtiment, a empoté des arbustes, des plantes fruitiers, des fleurs et du lierre. Il avait ajouté une touche naturelle qui faisait défaut alors et qui était indispensable aujourd'hui. On pouvait se croire dans un petit parc privé.

Notre immeuble surplombait tout le quartier. Nous pouvions admirer au loin l'embouchure de l'Hudson, le port et ses embarcadères. Alexandra, Anna et Julia regardèrent ensuite les bateliers, les douaniers et les dockers s'agiter comme des fourmis, les immenses bateaux de transports, les cargaisons, les grues et les conteneurs de marchandises dans un mouvement continu d'embarcation et de débarquement.

Aucun bâtiment voisinant ne nous obstruait la vue ou le soleil. Les hauts Gratte-ciel du quartier financier se dressaient majestueusement plus au Sud Ouest de nous. C'était la nuit qui offrait le plus beau spectacle : des milliers d'étoiles étincelaient à hauteur d'hommes, il suffisait de tendre la main pour avoir l'impression de les cueillir.

Nous étions à l'abri de la pollution et du bruit. C'était un vrai havre de paix.

Une jeune auxiliaire se présenta enfin. Je reconnus tout de suite les sacs de papier brun recyclé du fast food.

- « Haaaaa … Merci », lui dis-je en la délestant de ses paquets, « c'est bien aimable à vous ».

Elle me sourit et me regarda avec insistance. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant aujourd'hui et je le regrettais aussitôt : _elle est bien mignonne_. Je l'observais, je la détaillais du regard … _et bien 'faite'_.

- « Si je peux faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous, Inspecteur Benson… » dit-elle. _Grrr elle a un petit accent chantant… et elle, elle me connaît … Harg ! En d'autres temps, d'autres circonstances … Benson ! Reprends-toi ; t'es en service !!_

- « Oliviaa, on a faim … » Alex me regardait curieusement ? … avec perplexité ? … jalousie peut être ? … _Ne rêve pas non plus._

- « Je viens ». Je fis un clin d'œil à notre jeune hôtesse et m'éloigna. « Voilà, un Meal pour toi … salades pour vous deux … Coca light … et mon menu … Bon appétit !

- Bon appétit ! » me répondirent-elles en chœur.

Et nous mangions, profitant du calme et de la sérénité du lieu.

De retour dans la salle d'interrogatoire depuis deux heures trente, nous reprîmes là où nous en étions arrivées. Nous avions récapitulé tout ce que nous avions appris au matin pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire et, malheureusement, la remettre en situation.

Julia avait le visage trempé de larmes qu'elle avait versées quelques minutes auparavant, se remémorant son kidnapping et nous racontant sa séquestration dans d'horribles conditions… ses viols répétitifs, les brutalités qu'elle a subies quand elle résistait. Elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'Anna qui me regardait avec désapprobation bien qu'elle savait que je devais lui poser toutes ces questions. J'étais obligée de pousser la pauvre petite victime dans ses plus profonds et pires cauchemars, et elle savait que Julia devait tout revivre et tout nous raconter pour avancer dans l'enquête … pour l'aider.

Alexandra, elle, était debout près de la fenêtre, elle nous tournait le dos, le regard, sans doute, perdu au loin, et avait les bras croisés. Je crois qu'elle pleurait elle aussi, silencieusement, et qu'elle ne voulait pas le montrer.

J'endossais encore une fois le mauvais rôle : je ne devais trahir aucun sentiment, je devais être transparente, ni juger, ni compatir, ni réconforter, ni adoucir. Je devais être objective et obtenir les meilleures informations, les plus précises et les plus pertinentes. Je devais être pointilleuse et ne pas lésiner sur les détails. C'était à Anna de se montrer forte pour deux et soutenir la petite fille. C'est pour cela que j'avais accepté sa compagnie. Je comptais sur elle pour réconforter la petite. Elle ne s'en privait pas et l'encerclait de ses bras en signe de protection. Elle la soutenait et contenait ses soubresauts, ses crises de larmes, …

Julia avait évalué le temps de son enlèvement à approximativement trois jours… peut être quatre ou cinq ; elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience sous la force d'un coup de poing que son agresseur lui avait assené et qui l'avait envoyé frapper, la tête la première, le coin d'un meuble.

Elle ne se souvenait de plus rien : le trou noir.

Nous supposions, qu'énervé par le manque de réaction de la petite, « Oncle Bill » s'était défoulé sur elle, pendant son évanouissement… Quelque part, il valait mieux qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas.

Julia hoquetait et avait du mal à retrouver sa respiration. Il était temps que nous marquions une nouvelle pause…

C'est alors qu'apparut une nouvelle fois Elliot, accompagné, cette fois, de Lizzie et Dickie.

- « C'est encore moi. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait sûrement de rencontrer mes petits démons … Olivia t'en a parlé… tu te souviens … On va vous laisser un peu et on vous ramène de quoi grignoter : cookies et lait pour tout le monde, je suppose ?

- Ouiiiiiiiii ! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en se précipitant dans la pièce. « C'est trop cool ici … Y a trop de trucs … T'as vu la voiture ? … Regarde la Play …

- Et la maison de Barbie ? …. Y a toute la famille … » ajouta Lizzie.

Anna, Alexandra, Elliot et moi quittâmes la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et je refermai la porte derrière moi. Nous soufflâmes toutes profondément. Elliot nous demanda :

- « Ca a été là-dedans ?

- On avance … on a déjà sa déclaration sur son enlèvement et sa séquestration… Elle doit encore nous décrire les lieux, ce qu'elle a vu autour d'elle, si elle a vu quelque chose par la fenêtre … et bien sûr je dois l'interroger sur son passé, sur ses 3 ans d'absence … et sa première famille… ». Le docteur Anna m'interrompit :

- « Je ne me doutais pas une seconde que votre travail était si insupportable. Je dois soigner les blessures extérieures, j'entends d'une oreille les causes, mais je ne me penche pas sur les conséquences… Avec Julia, c'est différent maintenant … je suis passée de l'autre côté … Je ne peux plus me voiler la face … Je ne serai plus jamais la même… Je ne sais pas comment vous faites … », elle baissa la tête.

Alex restait silencieuse, elle semblait loin de nous, loin d'ici. Elliot ajouta :

- « On va les laisser un peu seuls, que Julia pense à autre chose, qu'elle reprenne contact avec le monde et ses habitants … Je fais confiance à Dickie, il met très vite les gens à l'aise…

L'Agent Thompson s'est proposée pour aller leur préparer un goûter, elle les surveillera de l'autre côté de la vitre pendant que nous discuterons dans le bureau de Cragen. Munch et Fin nous attendent déjà…

- Docteur » fis-je « je suis désolée mais vous ne pouvez pas nous accompagner…

- Ca m'arrange … j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air … Loin d'ici … Loin de tout ça … Vous voyez là … je culpabilise parce que moi, je peux m'en aller … oublier … passer à autre chose … et que Julia … devra vivre avec ça toute sa vie ! » Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

- « On vous bipera quand on recommencera … » lui criai-je. Elle avait disparu au coin du couloir.

Un frôlement d'étoffe attira mon attention derrière moi.

- « Hum, … euh … Inspecteur Benson … s'il vous plait … si vous pouviez m'ouvrir la porte … j'ai les bras encombrés … »

Je me retournai et me retrouvai face avec la jolie Auxiliaire qui tenait dans ses mains un plateau avec des biscuits, du lait, des tasses et des serviettes.

- « Oui bien sûr », et avec un large sourire, je la précédai, lui ouvris la porte et restai dans l'embrasure. Elle s'avança et devait m'effleurer pour entrer dans la pièce. Au contact, nous nous regardions longuement … Puis elle se détourna et appela les enfants. Je refermai la porte, contente de moi et fit volte face au regard inquisiteur d'Elliot…

- « Quand tu auras fini … tu nous feras signe … On peut y aller ?

- Oui … on peut y aller » lui répondis-je en rougissant, prise à défaut.

Dans le bureau du Capitaine, tout le monde était assis et nous attendait impatiemment ; Munch sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Fin sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans le coin et le Capitaine derrière son bureau, les mains jointes à plat l'une contre l'autre, le menton posé sur les pouces : il réfléchissait.

- « Bien commençons… On a un portrait robot du gars et un signe distinctif. On va se pencher là-dessus.

Munch et Fin vous me cherchez tous les tatouages possibles avec une tête de chat qui …

- Excusez moi Cap' … », intervint Elliot « … mais je pense savoir ce que c'est … Je suis étonné que Fin et vous n'y ayez pas pensé… Vous êtes des enfants de NY … comme moi … Allons ça ne vous dit rien ??? … Allez Capitaine … Surtout vous ! … Chat … violet …

- Non je vois pas du tout » répondit Fin.

- …

Les deux hommes creusaient leur mémoire…

- « Mais oui ! Le 'Violet Bobcat' !! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite ! » s'écria le chef.

- « Le quoi ? » demanda Alexandra

- « Le 'Violet D. Bobcat' … Le Lynx Violet … l'effigie … la mascotte des équipes sportives universitaires de New York… La plus grande université de la ville … après Columbia … qui regroupe tous les sports de compétitions : Base Ball, Basket, Volley et aussi le Soccer … dont l'équipe féminine est entrée dans le top 16 des meilleures victoires du pays en 2003 … et … » nous dit Elliot emballé.

Nous le regardions tous avec étonnement…

- « Bah oui, j'aime le foot féminin et alors ! Elles sont bonnes … sur le terrain ! … rhoo, ne me regardez pas comme ça … Elles excellent la balle au pied !

- Ok … ce 'Violet Bobcat' représente un sport en particulier ? » demandai-je.

- « Non tous les sports de l'Université de NY » expliqua le Capitaine « … en ne tenant compte que des équipes masculines … soit, si mes souvenirs sont bons … Base-ball, un … Basket, deux… Football américain, Golf, Soccer, Natation, six … Athlétisme, Tennis, … Lutte … et le Volley n'est composé que de femmes … Donc une dizaine d'équipes approximativement.

- Je pense que vous devriez prendre en compte les équipes féminines … Parfois leurs entraîneurs sont des hommes… » corrigea Munch. Elliot reprit :

- « Dans ce cas, la Lutte, le Base Ball et le Football sont les seuls clubs sportifs qui n'ont pas d'équipes des deux sexes.

- Pff … Ca va être long !!! » râla Munch.

- « Et dans les archives … Rien ne prouve que cet homme soit toujours sur le terrain ou comme coach… C'est peut être un ancien élève, un ancien prof … ou … et je ne l'espère pas …un fan du numéro 52 … » conclua Fin. Cragen intima :

- « Hé bien, vous savez où chercher, à qui demander …

- On peut certainement éliminer les équipes qui comprennent moins de 52 numéros ou qui ne possèdent pas de numéros du tout… » ajouta Alexandra.

- « Oui comme le Volley … et les sports individuels : le Tennis … le Golf … On devrait établir la liste maintenant … ensemble, ça nous évitera de nous éparpiller et de nous disperser … » proposai-je.

- « Attends, j'ai une solution plus rapide … Je reviens … » Et Munch quitta le bureau.

- « Je vais chercher du café en face … quelqu'un en veut ? … Je suppose Capitaine que c'est toujours le même noir de chez noir ? Fin un crème, Olivia un brésilien, Munch ce sera un moka sans doute et toi Alex ? » proposa Elliot.

- « Café chocolaté … j'ai découvert ça il y a quelques jours … ils y ajoutent quelques copeaux de chocolat noir à l'ancienne … c'est savoureux ! » dit-elle en salivant.

- « Bien à dans quelques minutes, je fais vite.

- Attends je t'accompagne … Deux paires de mains seront amplement suffisants ».

Et nous partîmes à notre tour.

- « Elliot » je devais en profiter pour lui parler sur le chemin … je n'avais plus beaucoup d'occasions de le faire … « tu as fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui … Je ne sais pas d'où t'es venu tant d'inspiration, mais ça a transporté la petite Julia, … tu as allégé sa journée et tu as vraiment soulagé l'interrogatoire…

- Oui » me répondit-il le visage fermé, le regard sévère, focalisé sur ses pas. Il marchait vite … plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire, comme s'il voulait marquer une distance avec moi.

- Ecoute … je voulais te dire que …

- Tu as été voir Huang ou quelqu'un ?

- Non, mais le Capitaine m'…

- Dans ce cas, on n'a rien à se dire … » et il clôtura la conversation. Mais je repris :

- « Elliot, je suis suspendue … je …

- Et ? C'est une bonne chose ! … au moins, je ne devrais plus surveiller mes arrières et les tiennes en plus. C'est épuisant.

- Ecoute, j'ai rendez-vous …

- D'ici là … Olivia … d'ici là … on attendra … Merci » il balaya mes intentions avec sa main, il mettait un point final à notre dialogue.

- « Vos cafés … fraîchement moulus … tout chauds … tout bons ! » Il les déposa sur le bureau … Munch ne mit pas longtemps à nous rejoindre :

- « Le travail prend moins de temps quand tout a déjà été pré-mâché par Internet… Voilà … Toutes les équipes sportives que l'on peut trouver à l'Université de New York. » Et il nous tendit les copies.

SVU – Manhattan 24th March 2007

240 W 47th Street

NY 10036 - USA

Sports, Recreation, Athletics and Intramurals

– Table of Content –

Sports ContentPlayeurs &Shirt's

RemplacementsNumbers

Baseball M 9 5/900 to 99

FootballM 11 42 00 to 99

Basketball M & F 5 5/700 to 99

SoccerM & F 11 11 01 to 99

SoftballM 9 3/900 to 99

Volleyball F 6 6 01 to 23

Swim M & F Individuel /

Dive M & F Individuel /

Cross M & F Individuel /

Escrime M & F Individuel /

Tennis M & F Individuel /

Athletics M & F Individuel /

Lutte M Individuel /

Golf M Individuel /

Page 1/1

Il poursuivit :

- « Si vous regardez bien je les ai également regroupés : les sports par équipe, individuels et par numéros pouvant contenir le 52…

- Il nous reste 8 clubs dans lesquels il va falloir fouiller … passé … présent … », Fin courbait déjà le dos sous le poids du travail.

- « Positivons ! On a deux cartes positives en main : un portrait robot & son tatouage… », le Capitaine s'agitait et tentait de remonter le moral de sa troupe « …et on peut cibler également d'après son âge. Ca diminue la quantité d'archives. ». Il marqua une pause puis reprit « Allons-y les gens ! … Assez de bavardages … Au travail ! … Fin, Munch, vous allez à l'Université, au secrétariat… Stabler et Benson vous restez deux minutes encore dans mon bureau j'ai à vous parler… Cabot … tu es libre pour un petit quart d'heure … Je t'appellerai quand on recommencera à interroger la petite. Ne t'éloigne pas trop … » Il referma la porte quand tout le monde vaqua à son occupation.

- « A nous, maintenant …

Elliot … Olivia est suspendue … Et je l'ai déjà remplacée … Tu auras une nouvelle coéquipière pendant quelques temps … Tu n'avanceras pas en territoire inconnu… Tu la connais et tu as déjà travaillé avec elle.

- … Capitaine … Ne me dites pas que c'est Jeff Ries … S'il vous plait …

- Si … et il n'y a pas à discuter … Il y a un temps où vous faisiez tous du bon travail ensemble avant cette sombre histoire … Son dossier est blanchi … Elle a fait une erreur … Je compte sur toi pour ne plus en tenir rigueur…

- Si vous me garantissez qu'elle ne couchera pas avec ce suspect-ci …

- Elliot ! Que je ne t'entende plus sortir ce genre de remarques, c'est mon seul avertissement …

- Elle va en entendre d'autres de la part des autres …

- Et bien tu seras là pour gérer et t'en occuper …

- Merci du cadeau … » Et il me jeta un regard noir. Il était évident qu'il me reprochait sa situation… et il n'avait franchement pas tort … _Lui aussi … je devrais bientôt compter les amis qu'il me reste sur une seule main à ce rythme-là … Je crois que je peux déjà commencer …_

- « Elle ne viendra pas avant la fin de la soirée … elle doit clôturer une affaire … entre temps tu es consigné ici … Fais des recherches sur Internet ou écoute l'interrogatoire et rassemble les informations …

Olivia, tu peux continuer à interroger Julia… J'appelle Cabot & bipe le docteur. Allez-y déjà »

En quittant le bureau, Elliot grommela entre ses dents :

- « Putain quand tu foires … tu fais pas les choses à moitié … Tu m'appelles quand tu auras fini de foutre la merdre partout ???

- Elliot, je suis désolée … si j'avais pu …

- Il est trop tard maintenant, non ? Et je t'avais prévenue aussi … non ? Ecoute Olivia … j'ai besoin de respirer là, j'ai besoin d'air … et surtout là … j'ai besoin d'être loin de toi … Sinon je dirai ou ferai des choses que je risque de regretter… Alors au nom de notre amitié … prends tes distances… N'insiste pas ! … Ca me fera du bien, après tout, de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre… »

Je baissai les yeux, dépitée, triste … vide. Lui aussi, je l'avais déçu.

J'entrai dans la pièce où les rires et les cris d'enfants résonnèrent.

- « Oliviiiaaaaa … » et ils se précipitèrent dans mes bras. J'engouffrais mon visage dans leur manche et dans leur pull… J'essayais de me contenir … là encore et toujours, je ne pouvais laisser transparaître aucune émotion.

() NA – Néologismes de l'auteur :

Slam Dunkant  Slam Dunk (ou Jam) : Lorsqu'un joueur saute haut pour marquer un panier, enfonce avec force d'une main la balle, s'accroche au filet de l'autre et se laisse pendre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

(NC-17) Parce que des lecteurs ont moins de 17 ans et que les scènes qui vont suivre sont assez hot, je ne les publierai pas on-line. La partie censurée n'influence en rien la suite logique de l'histoire et les chapitres à venir. Pour ceux et celles que cela intéresse, envoyez-moi un commentaire avec votre adresse email ou pour ceux qui me connaissent, un courriel et je vous renverrai illico presto le morceau manquant.

La journée s'était écoulée comme elle avait débuté péniblement. C'était une des plus longues et éprouvantes que j'avais vécues jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Julia nous avait tout raconté, tout ce dont sa mémoire lui permettait de se rappeler la disposition des lieux, la description de la maison, du paysage extérieur et du quartier qu'elle avait pu entrevoir par les baies vitrées.

La petite fille semblait plus à l'aise sur ce témoignage elle ne devait plus parler d'elle, ni de ce qu'elle avait subi… On faisait appel à ses capacités d'observation et elle se prenait, du coup, pour un détective. Dès qu'un élément attirait notre attention ou nous permettait de l'ajouter aux autres indices collectés, elle se rehaussait de fierté… La journée pour elle, par contre, se terminait de façon plus douce qu'elle n'avait commencé.

J'avais emprunté une voiture de fonction pour les raccompagner à l'hôpital. Je les déposai à l'entrée, Julia me sauta au cou et m'embrassa sur la joue :

- « Merci » me dit-elle furtivement « Ca va aller ? ». C'était elle qui me maternait. Elle ne faisait plus son âge, elle avait grandi trop vite.

Je lui fis un signe de tête et lui souris, confiante :

- « A demain 9h ». Et elles partirent main dans la main, la doctoresse et la petite fille. Alexandra remit sa ceinture et me demanda :

- « Tu me ramènes à la Section ? J'y ai laissé ma voiture…

- Bien sûr, tu ne veux pas boire un verre avant ? C'est moi qui offre.

- Non … Non, Merci… Je crois que je vais plutôt travailler encore un peu sur mes dossiers …. J'ai besoin de me jeter à corps perdu dans quelque chose d'autre pour ne pas penser…. Pff Quelle journée ! ».

Nous quittâmes séparément le parking de la Division. La Substitut du Procureur entrait par la porte de service sans se retourner et moi, je m'en éloignai, je n'avais plus rien à y faire.

J'hésitais entre rentrer chez moi ou à aller boire ce verre, même seule. Je n'étais pas d'humeur joyeuse j'étais contrariée, renfrognée, lugubre. Tout ce que Julia nous avait confié me pesait lourdement et je n'avais personne vers qui me tourner et me soulager. En tenant compte que j'avais du mettre en place une barrière de défense pour protéger ma sensibilité et un masque inflexible pour poursuivre l'interrogatoire objectivement, j'étais exténuée psychologiquement.

Mes meilleurs amis m'en voulaient pour diverses raisons, je m'étais discréditée aux yeux de mon patron et de mes collègues, j'étais suspendue pour un temps indéterminé, je devais aller voir un psy et tout ça en moins de 12h… Je n'étais pas fière de moi, que du contraire, je ne menais pas large. Je ne valais pas grand-chose à mes yeux et … aux yeux de mes proches.

Remontée contre mes attitudes et en colère contre moi-même, je n'avais qu'une envie, me vider encore la tête … oublier … foncer droit devant et tenter de larguer mes mauvaises pensées derrière moi.

Les températures avaient chuté subitement, le ciel s'était obscurci. Puis une pluie fine et glacée de fin d'hiver se mit à tomber et à s'immiscer dans les coutures de ma veste en cuir. Je sentais le vent et les gouttes froides percer mes vêtements. Décidément, rien ne me serait épargné.

Pour m'abriter, j'entrai dans la première taverne du coin et m'assis au bar. Je commandais une bière, puis retirais ma veste. De longues traces humides imprégnaient ma chemise qui me collait désagréablement à la peau. Je bus ma première bouteille d'un trait, j'en commandais aussitôt une deuxième et toujours assise sur mon tabouret, je me tournais vers la salle et m'accoudais sur le plan.

La pièce était mal éclairée, assez sombre. Peu de monde était attablé au devant de la pièce. Mais très vite, mon attention fut attirée par des cris et des applaudissements dans le fond de la salle.

D'extérieur, la taverne ne semblait pas si profonde et pourtant, il y avait bien une énorme succursale à l'arrière. De la fumée s'en échappait, les lumières tamisées étaient orientées vers les coins et des spots aux couleurs bariolées balayaient le plafond. J'entendis nettement une musique basse, sourde au tempo régulier et lourd. Comme un papillon attiré par les lumières de la nuit, je me relevais de mon siège et me dirigeais à l'origine de ces exclamations, en vidant le fond de ma deuxième bière.

Sous mes yeux, une superbe créature se mouvait sur un podium au milieu d'un attroupement masculin empestant la testostérone. Elle tournait le dos à ses spectateurs, ne portant qu'un string et un top moulant noir à paillettes. La foule hurlait et l'encourageait à enlever le haut sous une pluie de billets de dollars.

Dans le coin gauche de la scène, il y avait une table et une chaise libres. Je m'installais, croisais les jambes, puis je fis signe à une serveuse, pas plus habillée que la stripteaseuse mais nettement moins attirante. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 22 ans. Je secouai ma bouteille vide par le goulot et lui fis comprendre que j'en voulais une autre bien fraîche. Elle acquiesça et s'en alla vers le comptoir.

Mon regard retourna à nouveau auprès de la danseuse. Elle continuait à jouer avec les nerfs de ses fans, elle déchira le devant de son top puis le retira par le haut.

[Partie censurée]

On l'applaudit mais on rouspéta aussitôt, elle portait toujours, pour le plus grand déplaisir des hommes rassemblés autour d'elle, un soutien gorge au décolleté pigeonnant.

Elle dansait au rythme de la musique. Elle donnait des coups de hanches à droite, puis à gauche, au bruit des caisses de résonance, des cymbales et des tambours. Telle une danseuse orientale, elle leva les mains gracieusement vers le ciel et les fit virevolter. Elle fit glisser sa main droite le long de son bras gauche, se touchant le biceps, le creux de son avant bras puis l'épaule. Elle descendit en même temps son autre main, les passa à l'arrière de la nuque, se caressa le haut du torse et se dirigea, après une trop longue attente, vers ses seins, qu'elle prit à pleines mains.

Les hommes hurlaient, moi j'arrêtais de respirer.

Elle avait quelque chose qui m'hypnotisait, elle était magnifique. Elle retira son épingle de ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais et secoua doucement la tête. Ils glissèrent dans une onde douce et soyeuse, la lumière accentuait leur éclat. La couleur de ses yeux ressortait encore plus fort : ils étaient d'un bleu limpide, presque transparents, captivants.

Ses formes étaient très généreuses. Elle était petite, ronde, robuste, avec un corps athlétique. Dans un mouvement souple, elle s'agrippa à la barre, se souleva du sol, la cala au dessus de ses abdominaux et se maintint en équilibre horizontalement, les jambes écartées, pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle pivota, la tête vers le sol, les pieds croisés au ciel, maintenant serrés entre ses chevilles le linteau de fer. Toujours à la force des ses bras, elle remontait vers le haut des tentures, fit le grand écart. Elle tournait autour de cette barre avec beaucoup d'aisance, sous les yeux admiratifs de ses spectateurs. Soudain, elle éleva la voix :

- « Musique Maestro ».

Le volume poussé à fond, une musique plus rythmée, plus saccadée battait à rompre nos tympans. Elle fit une pirouette avant et atterrit sur le devant de la scène sous les applaudissements de ses admirateurs, bouches ouvertes. Elle continua à se déhancher sous nos yeux, s'avança langoureusement.

Un homme plus téméraire se jeta à ses pieds avec un billet de 100$ enroulé dans le coin de sa bouche. Tel un reptile, elle glissa à même le sol, rampa souplement vers le jeune homme, remonta le long de sa poitrine comme un cobra, l'hypnotisa par quelques mots mielleux, se saisit du billet du bout de ses lèvres, comme si de rien n'était, et se releva. La foule l'acclama. Le pauvre homme venait de perdre 100$ pour quelques brides de paroles mais il se pavanait comme un paon devant ses amis. Ils s'agglutinaient autour de ce podium, comme des mouches, poussaient des cris de loups assoiffés de sang ? … de sexe ? Ils se poussaient et se repoussaient, comme des brutes, à qui mieux-mieux, pour attirer, par tous les moyens, cette somptueuse danseuse.

Elle se faufilait entre leurs mains, entre leurs bras tendus. Elle jouait avec eux, acceptait un nombre incalculable de billets, ou elle les laissait les glisser dans les lanières de son string et dans les bretelles de son soutien. Elle dansait toujours avec des mouvements circulaires des hanches, puis elle me vit. Peut être m'avait-elle repérée avant sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, mais à cet instant, elle restait fixée sur moi, malgré le rythme de sa chorégraphie. Elle descendit de son piédestal dans une danse sensuelle, écarta la table qui nous séparait et entama des mouvements plus personnels, plus langoureux.

Aux éclats de voix, aux cris d'encouragement et d'excitation des hommes qui nous entouraient, le spectacle semblait bien leur plaire et elle redoubla la cadence. Puis elle me tourna le dos, s'abaissa à ma hauteur, se colla à quelques millimètres de mes cuisses et dans un déhanché régulier, elle remua ses fesses comme si elle faisait tourner un cerceau imaginaire. Elle prit mes mains, les posa sur ses épaules, elle les maintint avec une légère pression.

Si elle voulait jouer avec moi, ce serait en tenant compte de mes règles également. Je luttais contre la pression pour que mes doigts ne la touchent que très légèrement. C'était du donnant-donnant le plaisir sera partagé. Elle se laissa faire, surprise par cette marque d'autorité.

Je suivis le tracé qu'elle voulait que j'emprunte. Elle guidait mes mains le long de ses bras, je ne l'effleurais que très doucement. Je voulais, moi aussi, lui offrir le peu de plaisir qu'elle pouvait en éprouver sous les yeux de ses hommes abreuvés par le fantasme qu'on concrétisait. Ils lançaient des liasses de billets qui nous collaient à la peau, mais on n'y prit garde.

Elle reprit mes mains et les posa sur ses seins, les caressa par mon intermédiaire. J'en profitais pour pincer insidieusement, avec mon pouce et mon index, la pointe de ses tétons au travers du tissu. Je perçus, grâce à mes paumes, la vibration d'un gémissement qui traversait sa gorge, qu'elle tentait d'étouffer. Elle le savait, elle augmentait également mon désir.

Puis, elle glissa mes mains dans le creux de ses reins et je continuai à la toucher imperceptiblement. Elle en frissonnait, je pouvais le voir au duvet qui se dressait dans le haut de sa nuque malgré la chaleur de la salle.

Elle les descendit le long de ses fesses, j'agrippai ses muscles, pénétrai mes ongles dans la courbure de ses formes, elle les amena à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remonta le long de son string.

Changeant de rythme et de position, elle se retourna, prit appui sur mes épaules, debout sur ses jambes droites, elle se mit en avant. Elle me fit volte face, mes mains reposaient alors sur ses fesses. Elle étendit son bras, saisit la bouteille de bière que la serveuse avait déposée sur ma table sans que je m'en aperçoive quelques instants auparavant apparemment, l'apporta à sa bouche et but goulûment quelques gorgées. Le liquide ambré s'échappa de ses lèvres et s'écoula le long de sa gorge aux nerfs tendus.

Sans réfléchir, je m'avançai vers elle et lécha les coulées de bière mélangées à sa sueur salée. Elle s'approcha de mon oreille et me chuchota :

- « Derrière toi, à droite du comptoir, tu montes quelques marches… Dans dix minutes… ». Et elle partit. Elle se faufila derrière les énormes tentures abaissées lorsqu'elle avait quitté la scène, sous les acclamations des dizaines d'hommes qui restaient là, ébahis et paralysés par leurs hormones.

Je vidais ce qui me restait de bière, me dirigeais vers le bar et j'en recommandais une autre. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Il avait du mal à reprendre ses battements réguliers. Elle m'avait bel et bien attrapée dans ses filets, la demoiselle. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus été la souris. Et ça faisait du bien au moral, je ne pensais plus qu'à elle.

Je réglais ma note et finis, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la bouteille qu'on venait de me servir. Il me fallait du courage la motivation ne me manquait pas.

Je gravis d'abord quatre à quatre, puis plus lentement et plus sûrement l'escalier qui me menait vers le salon privé. Un videur costaud en surveillait l'entrée. Il ne trahit aucune émotion, ouvrit la porte et me dit :

- « Miss Summer ne va pas tarder, faites comme chez vous ».

J'entrai. Toute la pièce était capitonnée, du sol au plafond, de tapis moelleux. De petites lampes halogènes l'éclairaient de façon indirecte et tamisée. Un fauteuil circulaire au rembourrage épais et au rehaussement de velours bordeaux était encastré, quelques marches plus bas, dans le sol, au milieu du salon. Je devinais que dans les murs, des armoires gardaient jalousement des jouets, des objets, des produits, … pour des clients plus particuliers.

A gauche, se dressait un comptoir privé avec un présentoir de flûtes, de coupes et d'alcools divers. Sur une table centrale, au pied de ce magnifique canapé, dans un sceau rempli de glaçons, une bouteille de champagne « Dom Pérignon » et deux verres attendaient d'être servis.

Je ne suis entrée qu'une seule fois dans un de ces salons et c'était en service. Un client s'était fait assassiné, le pantalon baissé, un talon aiguille planté dans le cou. Très vite, il s'est avéré que c'était de la légitime défense, barbare. L'homme avait tenté d'abuser de son escort-girl après l'avoir sérieusement tabassée.

Je connaissais les ficelles, je connaissais l'envers du décor. Je savais ce que chaque coin recelait comme trésor. Je savais également les plaisirs qui pouvaient y être procurés, échangés … et, ou, vendus suivant le montant… Pour une fois, j'étais invitée en tant que cliente et … anonymement.

Des petits tintements attirèrent mon attention. D'une porte dérobée, dissimulée par une fresque sur laquelle était peinte une illusion d'optique, Miss Summer se faufila dans la pièce comme un félin. Vêtue d'une tunique turquoise qui se mariait bien avec la pigmentation basanée de sa peau, elle avança sur la pointe des pieds nus. Des centaines de médailles décoratives, à la mode hindoue, avaient été cousues, les unes à côté des autres, sur tout le haut de son soutien et sur le rebord de sa taille. Puis d'un saut de chat, elle franchit, sans bruit, le « mur » de fauteuil et rétrécit la distance qui nous séparait :

- « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre ? »

En plus de s'être changée, elle avait pris une douche. De sa peau émanait une douce odeur de fleurs de tiaré et son haleine sentait la menthe.

- « Non, je viens d'arriver. Je te sers ? », lui demandais-je en désignant le champagne.

- « C'est là pour ça », me répondit-elle, avec confiance.

- « Tu danses divinement bien… Tu m'as transportée … J'en ai oublié où j'étais et qui j'étais…

- Pendant une fraction de minute, tu as eu le même effet sur moi…

- Ca ne t'est jamais arrivé ?

- Non, jamais.

- C'est vraiment dommage. Tes clients y perdent beaucoup. » Et je levais mon verre à ma constatation. Nous trinquâmes, nous bûmes quelques gorgées. Le pétillant du champagne picotait agréablement mon nez. Elle reprit :

- « Je suis curieuse de voir de quoi tu es capable. Tu es prête à jouer avec le feu ? … Et à te brûler ?

- Je suis toujours prête à relever les défis ».

Elle s'élança vers l'entrée, appuya sur un bouton, près du comptoir. L'intensité des lumières faiblissait doucement et une légère musique suave s'échappait des baffles calfeutrés dans les murs. J'engloutis rapidement mon deuxième verre de champagne. La musique, la chaleur, le mélange d'alcool, le désir, tout me montait au cerveau et cognait à mes tempes. Ma tête commençait à tourner.

La jeune danseuse virevoltait dans tous les sens, elle tournait sur elle-même et autour de moi, jouant avec ses voiles, les faisant glisser sur mon visage, mon cou, mes mains.

Elle s'approchait de moi et quand je voulais la toucher, elle s'éloignait d'un geste gracieux. Tout cela semblait naturel. A nouveau, je ne savais plus où j'étais, tout ce que je savais, c'est que je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. Elle me captivait, je ne pensais qu'à l'attraper, la toucher.

Elle dansait au son du piano et du violon ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Elle se cabrait, mettait ses formes généreuses en avant. Elle découvrait son ventre et son petit tatouage en dessous de son nombril. Elle secoua sa poitrine et faisait retinter ses médailles. Chaque mouvement m'hypnotisait, chaque son m'enivrait, je n'étais plus qu'un pantin dans ses mains. Elle se releva, glissa au dessus de mes jambes, presque assise sur moi. Elle posa ses mains sur mes hanches, remonta le long de mon estomac, de ma poitrine puis de mon cou. Je ne m'en rendis pas compte tout de suite elle avait déboutonné d'un geste souple ma chemise. Elle saisit ma nuque de ses doigts fins, remuait son bassin contre le mien dans un mouvement de va et vient qu'elle maîtrisait, de la pointe des pieds.

- « Profite », me susurra-t-elle dans l'oreille « c'est la maison qui régale … Ce n'est pas tous les jours que la Grande Ophélia Summer s'octroie personnellement une cliente ». Elle glissa sa langue dans mon oreille, lécha les moindres creux avec douceur.

Je frissonnais de plaisir. Comme si c'était un signe que mes mains attendaient, elles entrèrent alors en contact avec sa peau, dans le bas de son dos, glissèrent sous sa tunique, s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre pour se retrouver dans le creux de ses reins que j'effleurais du bout de mes ongles.

- « Mmmmm, j'adoooore ».

Elle descendit sa langue le long de ma nuque, effleura mes muscles tendus. Ses mains caressaient mes épaules, mes bras, rejoignirent mes mains. Avec cette autorisation, mes mains descendirent plus encore, saisirent pleinement ses fesses, puis je la soulevai et l'entraînai en avant, sur le fauteuil d'en face. Je changeais les positions. C'était à mon tour de contrôler la situation.

Je commençais par la mordiller dans le haut de sa nuque, au niveau du bulbe rachidien, lieu de tous les frissons. J'y plantais mes crocs et mordais subtilement son nerf. Elle gémissait déjà :

- « Haaaa ».

Je sortis la langue, la fis glisser le long de ses tendons, j'attrapai le lobe de son oreille que je suçais avec délectation. Mes doigts, dans un mouvement de va et vient, caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses sans pour autant attaquer, déjà, l'antre sacré.

Elle se laissait dominer. Ses mains caressaient ma peau à l'intérieur de ma chemise. Elles étaient douces et souples.

Etait-ce une séance intentionnelle de sa part ou cherchait-elle un moment de plaisir ? Peu m'importait la raison, j'étais déjà trop concentrée sur ma tâche.

Quelques instants plus tard, je la sentis qui résistait. Elle me repoussa doucement, me regarda dans les yeux et me dit :

- « Attends-moi, derrière la porte de service, je finis dans un quart d'heure. » et elle s'enfuit, me planta là, à demi vêtue dans un état de frustration intense.

7


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Un son lancinant me fit reprendre connaissance. La vue brouillée, la tête lourde, je m'extirpais péniblement des couvertures et tentais de remonter à l'origine de cette stridente cacophonie. C'était mon portable… de ma poche revolver, à l'intérieur de ma veste.

Ce n'est qu'en décrochant que je vis que j'étais nue.

- « Mgrmphft Benson », dis-je à moitié endormie.

- « Olivia ??? T'es où ? Ca fait une heure qu'on te cherche et qu'on t'appelle ! Et ne me réponds pas 'Chez toi', Elliot tambourine à ta porte depuis 15 minutes.

- Alex ?

- Oui Alex !

- Crie pas si fort, j'ai un putain de mal de tête … » fis-je en me frottant le coin des yeux.

- « J'en ai rien à faire… On a rendez-vous avec Cragen dans 1h… Elliot a bien fait de me prévenir et de venir te chercher… » dit-elle pour elle-même. « Alors où es-tu ?

- euh … ». Je relevais la tête du combiné, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi. Les murs, … les meubles, … le décor, …. Rien ne me paraissait familier. Où étais-je ? « Ecoute … euhm … je sais pas … où je suis.

- Ca veut dire quoi 'Tu ne sais pas où tu es' ? » me répondit-elle de plus en plus impatiente « Olivia, tu te lèves et tu regardes autour de toi et t'essaies de reconnaître les lieux ! » continua-t-elle de plus en plus agacée.

- Baisse d'un ton, s'te plait, ça résonne comme dans un seau ! … Ecoute … Je te rappelle dans une demi heure, je m'habille, je sors et je me retrouv… »

Sortie de nulle part de sous les couvertures, une main agrippa mon téléphone et une voix caverneuse rétorqua :

- « Ta chérie est au 203 West 99th Street … Rhooo … Arrête de piailler ! …  
… 3ème étage, à gauche de l'ascenseur. Le code pour la porte d'entrée est 2708. Tu rentres, tu la récupères et tu sors … en silence ! Merci, y en a qui tente de dormir. » Et elle raccrocha.

_Ca allait être ma fête. _Personne n'avait jamais parlé à Alexandra Cabot, LA Substitut du Procureur, sur ce ton sans recevoir en retour ses foudres… En plus, lui raccrocher au nez et l'empêcher d'extérioriser sa colère… J'en entendrais parler pendant des semaines.  
La silhouette qui me tournait à moitié le dos, me fit face et je la reconnus aussitôt : c'était Ophélia. La mine fatiguée, démaquillée, les cheveux défaits, de ses petits yeux, elle me dit : « Avertis la prochaine fois, que tu es maquée, je déteste être réveillée au saut du lit par des cris d'une furie jalouse.

- Je ne suis pas … » elle balaya mes paroles du revers de sa main, désintéressée. Puis elle se réinstalla dans son lit.

- Ne claque pas la porte en sortant, elle se referme toute seule. Muselle ton caniche ». Puis elle se rendormit.

Je me rhabillais aussi vite que je pus. Je retrouvais ça et là mes vêtements épars dans tout l'appartement. Je ne me souvenais que par brides de notre nuit torride d'hier. Je reçus un texto bref et explicite : « _Je suis en bas, je t'attends_ ».  
Je refermais doucement la porte derrière moi, pensais encore à cette chaude nuit et descendis rapidement les escaliers.

Dans la voiture, Alex me tirait la tête.

- « Je suis désolée, je …

- Je ne veux pas le savoir !

- Pardon ?

- Non ! Je ne te pardonne pas … Pas de ça … pas ici … pas maintenant ! … Tu en as trop abusé … Il n'a plus de valeur dans ta bouche. »

Je me tus, assommée par une conversation dont je ne comprenais pas le sens et par les relents de la veille. Elle reprit :

- « Je te ramène chez toi, tu prends une douche, tu te changes… Tu n'es pas de première fraîcheur : tu pues la bière, la nuit…et … et le … hum. » Elle détourna le regard. « Je ne vais pas t'amener devant le Capitaine dans cet état pitoyable. » Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence.

Arrivées chez moi, je pris ma douche et laissais la jeune avocate seule dans mon salon. Je me repassais le dialogue que nous avions eu dans la voiture, ne comprenant pas le sens de ses mots ni son attitude. Elle était froide, sèche et distante… Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé cette nuit pour un tel revirement dans son comportement ?

Je ressortis, me séchais puis m'habillais. Les cheveux dans une serviette, je rejoignis mon amie dans la cuisine. Elle m'avait préparé une tasse de café chaud et frais. Elle me la tendit, je la pris et la bus goulûment.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe Alex ? Pourquoi Elliot et toi me cherchiez-vous depuis des heures ? Pourquoi es-tu à cran ? …

- Le rédacteur en chef du 'Daily News', une vieille connaissance du Capitaine l'a appelé en milieu de nuit… Il y a eu une fuite. La presse a eu vent de l'affaire de Julia. Elle est déjà publiée mais ne sera accessible au public que dans 1h. Son ami n'a pas pu empêcher sa publication, il n'a pu que prévenir.

- Comment ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

- A part toi et le fait que tu sois présentable ?! … Il est hors de question que les efforts des collègues pour te couvrir soient vains ! Ca fait des semaines qu'ils sont derrière toi, à effacer tes bourdes, à détourner l'attention … Ce n'est pas par charité envers toi que j'agis de la sorte, c'est pour eux.

- Ok … Ok … », je posais les mains à l'avant en signe de rémission. « Mais pour ce que ça compte, je ne leur ai rien demandé …

- C'est toujours à propos de toi, hein ?? » Elle s'emportait. « Ce n'est pas trop fatigant de penser que tu es la seule à pouvoir nous sortir du pétrin ?? Que tu es la seule sur qui 'on' doit compter ??? La seule à sauver le monde, la seule autour de laquelle tout doit tourner … » Elle ne décolérait pas… « Pauvre Olivia incomprise ! Tant de poids sur tes épaules ! …  
Pour ton information, on devait avoir une réunion à 6h … oui 6h ! MAINTENANT ! … Mais Fin t'a couverte parce que tu étais injoignable ! On a prétexté un tuyau que tu devais vérifier, mais que tu serais là à 7h. » me rétorqua-t-elle. Puis elle continua : « Pendant ce temps, Huang, lui, dresse le profil approximatif du pédophile, on nous attend pour nous le communiquer.

- Alex, je suis désolée … Je ne savais pas … Je …

- C'est bien ton problème Olivia, à part de ta petite personne, tu ne te soucies plus de rien, ni des autres ! … On a assez perdu de temps ici, on y va.

- Attends, je prends mon Walther … » lui dis-je en ouvrant le dernier tiroir du buffet à l'entrée.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu n'es pas sensée port'…

- Il est enregistré … j'ai un permis … et il vaut mieux être prudentes. » lui répondis-je en le glissant dans l'holster de ma cheville.

Nous étions les premières arrivées à la Division. Je repris un café aux couleurs et à l'arôme indéfinissables et me callais dans un des fauteuils de la salle de réunion. Alexandra s'installa à côté de moi, elle avait ouvert sa mallette et travaillait déjà sur l'un ou l'autre fichier, elle rassemblait des informations, elle préparait le dossier pour sa remplaçante.

Elliot, Fin, John & Monique entrèrent à leur tour, les deux comparses me firent un signe de main, mon partenaire lui continuait à m'ignorer, Jeffries, elle, me sourit. Le Capitaine et George Huang franchirent la porte, à leur tour, suivis d'une rousse au visage fermé. Cragen s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

- « Je vous présente Casey Novak, l'Assistante du procureur. Elle remplacera Alexandra sur cette affaire. ». Tout le monde se retourna vers Alex, ce qui la contraria, elle détestait être sous les feux des projecteurs malgré elle. Son intérimaire s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à sa gauche. Elle sortit, elle aussi, quelques fichiers et notes, elle souffla :

- J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser … des blancs à remplir ».

Alex fit un signe de tête. Le Capitaine reprit :

- George vous fera un profil détaillé de ce qu'il estime être le pédophile, puis nous nous partagerons les différentes tâches. Dans quelques heures, nous aurons toute la presse sur le dos. Il faudra conclure cette affaire vite et bien… Je sens que le Maire ne restera pas silencieux bien longtemps. George ?

- Je vais commencer par corriger une petite chose : d'après mes analyses, 'Oncle Bill' n'est pas pédophile. » Nous ouvrîmes tous de grands yeux à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. « Les pédophiles, paradoxalement, aiment les enfants. Ils ne les martyrisent pas ou très rarement… Ils se montrent gentils, doux, attentionnés. Ils les manipulent par des mots, les contrôlent par la honte, l'humiliation, mais très rarement par la violence. Ils sont sensibles aux pleurs, aux larmes, … L'enfant n'est que … même si le sujet n'est pas léger… l'objet de leur perversion sexuelle… Or dans le cas qui nous occupe, c'est le contraire. L'homme en question s'est montré violent immédiatement … dès les premières minutes après l'enlèvement de Julia. Il a fait preuve de force, d'impatience, de brutalité. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'enfants, il ne sait pas du tout comment s'y prendre … et ne cherche pas à comprendre ou à apprendre… » Il fit une pause puis reprit : « Ce qui me permet d'affirmer que ce n'était pas la fillette qui l'intéressait, ce n'était pas son âge, mais le fait qu'elle soit une fille et qu'elle soit faible…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Pourquoi l'avoir enlevée alors ? » demanda Fin.

- Comme test ! Comme brouillon avant de s'attaquer à son vrai plan, n'est-ce pas Doc ? » Proposa Munch.

- « Oui c'est bien ça. Julia est la première victime innocente de son objectif. Il a un but bien précis en tête et voulait « s'entraîner » avant.

- PREMIERE victime ? « S'entraîner » ? » fis-je « mais c'est quoi pour un tordu ??

- Toujours d'après les informations que vous m'avez transmises, ce gars est un dingue de sport et un fan d'un joueur ou d'une joueuse qui porte le numéro 52. Il n'est pas entraîneur… Un entraîneur se doit d'être objectif et un joueur ne se tatoue pas son propre numéro, il porte un maillot, un T-shirt, mais pas son numéro, surtout pour une équipe universitaire … C'est une marque de dévotion d'un fan. Ca réduit les possibilités ! Ce n'est ni un joueur, ni un remplaçant. Il ne fait partie d'aucune équipe.

- Mais où on va le trouver ce bonhomme ??? Vous savez combien de fans comptent toutes ces équipes ??? » rétorqua Jeffries.

- « Oui mais il est particulier celui-ci, je pense qu'il ne doit louper aucun entraiment, il doit être proche de son joueur préféré, il doit trouver tous les prétextes pour être sur le terrain, le toucher, lui parler… un adjoint, un technicien de surface, un ramasseur de serviette, d'équipement, un bénévole, …

- Pourquoi si petit dans l'échelle sociale ? » demanda Elliot.

- « Pour s'attaquer à une enfant, il doit être complexé par son statut. Je pense que les femmes rient de lui, qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de prestance à leurs yeux. Voilà pourquoi il s'est attaqué à une gamine.  
Ce qui m'amène à ma deuxième conclusion : il travaille exclusivement avec des femmes, il les aime, elles le méprisent : il se venge et perd patience.  
Ce numéro 52 est le numéro d'un maillot féminin… Entouré de femmes à forte personnalité, fonceuses, battantes, fan de l'une d'entre elles. Il est attiré par elle mais il se sent diminué, rejeté. Cependant, il la veut ! Et il se prépare à l'avoir.

- Il faut qu'on trouve absolument ce gars et qu'on l'arrête ! » s'exclama Elliot. « Ce ne sera pas son dernier crime, il va prendre du plaisir, du pouvoir et aura plus confiance en lui. Si Julia est encore en vie ce n'est qu'une question de chance !

- En effet. Il est déterminé, il n'a aucune morale et se sent prêt à tout pour atteindre l'objet de son désir. Il peut être dangereux s'il est aux aboies.

- Et Julia, qu'est-ce qui se passe pour elle maintenant ? » questionnais-je.

- « On a posté l'officier Angela Thompson en faction devant sa chambre, elle vous attend pour la relève. » souligna Cragen. « Voilà comment on procède : Stabler et Jeffries, avec Munch et Fin, vous vous chargez d'écumer toutes les équipes féminines, vous me trouvez ce malade ! Je veux des informations concrètes, je veux une adresse. Novak, vous me cherchez un juge réveillé à cette heure et prêt à signer un mandat de perquisition dès qu'on a le nom du gars, ne fusse qu'un doute. Olivia… Alex… chez Julia !

- On y va. » Nous nous levâmes tous en même temps et nous dirigions vers les missions qui nous ont été attribuées.

Au fond du couloir blanc de l'hôpital, on pouvait distinguer la chaise … vide … de l'officier sensée surveiller l'accès chez Julia.

- « C'est quoi encore cette histoire », fis-je, « elle est où ? ».

Plus nous approchions de la chambre, plus mon instinct me tiraillait. La porte était mi-ouverte et des chuchotements indistincts me parvinrent aux oreilles. Je la poussais du pied, fis un pas en avant, avec un réflexe maladroit de la main vers mon arme habituellement accrochée à la hanche … que je n'avais plus.

- « Nooooon, T T T T T », me dit une voix grave, « on ne voudrait pas créer une panique dans cet havre de paix, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de mouvement inconsidéré, s'il vous plait… Bien … les mains bien en vue, avancez … vous aussi derrière, la blonde, ne soyez pas timide », continua-t-il sur un ton trop poli. « Fermez la porte derrière vous, voulez-vous ? ».

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux cheveux grisonnants, grand, assez costaud, se tenait dans le milieu de la pièce, un silencieux pointé dans notre direction.

L'officier Thompson était avachie, étourdie, dans le fauteuil, sur la droite, la main ensanglantée sur sa tempe gauche. Elle saignait, il avait dû la bousculer par surprise ou l'assommer pour entrer si aisément dans la chambre. Julia, quant à elle, était recroquevillée sur son lit, près de la tête de lit, elle essayait d'échapper à l'emprise de son agresseur.

- « Je suppose que vous aussi êtes une représentante des forces de l'ordre si j'en juge par votre acte précipité… Montrez moi votre badge… Là … doucement, avec deux doigts… très bien ».

Et je lui tendis mon portefeuille.

- « Inspecteur Benson… Hé bien Julia, on peut dire que tu t'es faite de très mignonnes petites copines !

- Que voulez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Règle une, Inspecteur Benson, JE parle, vous m'écoutez ! Vous ne parlez pas sans mon autorisation. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Où en étais-je ? Ha Julia… Tu en as de la chance d'être si bien entourée … je t'envie beaucoup… Inspecteur… Ayez l'amabilité de faire face au le mur, là et d'y plaquer vos mains… Plus haut ! »

J'obéis, sagement pour le moment, mais sur le qui-vive, ne sachant pas à quoi ni à qui j'avais affaire, bien que je m'en doutais un peu …

- « Et sa copine va la fouiller pour moi et me donner ses armes de poings ou autre… Vous allez faire ça pour moi, mmh ? Si je dois le faire moi-même ou que je trouve quelque chose que vous auriez oublié… Enfin, il ne vaut mieux pas le savoir ! Allez ! »

Alex se mit à me fouiller, je sentais ses mains me courir sur tout le corps, du haut des épaules, puis le long de la taille, mon torse, mes hanches, elle palpa mes poches à l'avant, puis à l'arrière, elle se baissait doucement, elle parcourut toutes les parcelles du tissu, s'approchait doucement de ma cheville droite. Elle leva la tête, croisa mon regard.

- « Je suppose à mon tour … pour continuer les présentations », dis-je pour détourner son attention et essayer de faire comprendre à Alex de laisser notre unique chance en place, « … que vous êtes Oncle Bill ». Elle n'y toucha pas. Elle se releva et vida le contenu de mes poches sur le lit, à côté de la petite fille et se tourna vers l'homme.

- « Haaa une dure à cuire qui a dû mal saisir les consignes … » Il se dirigea vers Alex : « C'est tout ? »

Terrorisée, elle acquiesça. Puis elle se ravisa :

- « Non … Désolée ». Elle se baissa à nouveau, releva le bas de mon pantalon, sortit mon petit revolver et la lui remit. Il la glissa à l'arrière dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

- « Pour vous remercier de cette pensée honnête, je ne vais pas vous tuer. Par contre, j'ai remarqué votre échange hypocrite … et pendant quelques secondes vos doutes. Vous avez préféré prendre un risque et écouter l'Inspecteur Benson … c'est regrettable »

Il dirigea son arme vers l'officier Thompson et tira.

- « NON » nous criâmes à l'unisson.

- « Non … Salaud ! » Je bondis sur lui, mais il fut plus rapide.

- « Tu n'as rien compris, hein ? » Et il m'asséna un coup de crosse dans la mâchoire. « Hein ! Tu as du mal à comprendre ! TA ! ... GUEULE !!! » il m'envoya un formidable coup de poing d'une force extraordinaire dans l'estomac qui me vit voler de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Tu fermes ta … grande … gueule … quand je le demande ! » Je m'écrasais sur le mur. Je perdis l'équilibre et m'écroulais sur le sol. Il poursuivit sur sa lancée et me shoota deux, trois, quatre fois dans les côtes « Des sales putes dans ton genre LA FERMENT ! … J'en mate tous les jours des comme toi ! » dit-il tout en continuant à me décharger sa rage dans le visage. «J'en ai déjà brisées des plus solides ! JE DECIDE … JE COMMANDE !! » A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, il insistait avec force dans chacun de ses coups. Je m'abritais derrière mes mains, de mes bras, rassemblais mes jambes, j'essayais d'échapper à cette pluie de violence, mais repliée dans un coin, il me martelait incessamment de son poing, de son pied, de son arme.

- « Arrêtez … Arrêtez … » Alexandra se glissa entre nous « Par pitié arrêtez… Nous ferons tout ce que vous voulez … mais ne lui faites plus de mal ! » Elle me prit dans ses bras et tenta de me protéger de son corps. Elle me berçait contre elle. Ses larmes s'écoulaient sur mon visage et se mêlaient à mon sang. J'étais à moitié assommée, j'avais du mal à voir, à rester concentrée… La pièce tournait tout autour de moi.

Il se leva, essoufflé, en sueur. Il défroissa son pantalon de toile beige, dépoussiéra ses genoux et remit son polo rouge en place.

- « Me voilà dans un de ces états maintenant ! … pour cette chienne ! Nous avons assez trainé… Je vais vous prendre au mot Mademoiselle… Vous êtes plus raisonnable et plus conciliante que votre amie … Viens Julia. » Il lui tendit sa main « Allons, viens… tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse du mal à tes amies à cause de ta désobéissance ? Alors VIENS ! ». Julia souleva ses couvertures, posa les pieds à terre et s'approcha de 'l'Oncle Bill', tétanisée. Elle n'osa regarder le corps de Thompson étendu sur le sol. « Vous aussi … oui vous la Blonde… Vous venez avec nous !

- Noogh… Al … Ne… » Je tendis la main pour saisir la sienne que j'agrippais comme je pus avec le peu de force qu'il me restait. Il me frappa à nouveau du bout de son pied et nous sépara.

- « Dois-je me montrer plus convaincant ? Vous venez avec nous ou je l'abats sur le champ, elle m'a assez causé de problèmes ».

Alexandra se releva, rassembla son courage, fit volte face, les yeux humides ; son visage s'assombrit, elle prit la petite Julia dans ses bras et franchit la porte, suivie de très près par cet enfoiré. Il dissimula son arme dans la poche de son pantalon et disparut.

- « Al … thch, kkk » je toussais et crachotais du sang. Puis je vis un mouvement léger du coin de l'œil. L'auxiliaire était toujours en vie. « rrrrrhp Thompson ? …coufh … coufh… Thompson ! », je rampais péniblement sur mes coudes endoloris jusqu'à elle, pris sa tête dans mes mains, la callais contre mon ventre « Tenez bon ! Haaaa… Putain … Restez avec moi !! … » Et je me mis à crier de toutes mes forces « QUELQU'UN ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! A L'AIDE !! UNE PERSONNE … »

Après un temps qui me paraissait infini, un infirmier faufila sa tête par l'entre-baillement de la porte :

- « Qu'est-ce … ?

- Vite allez de l'aide », lui répondis-je aussi vite que je pus « Et la sécurité… Elle a une balle dans l'abdomen, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang… un homme … dangereux … armé … il a enlevé … »

Mais déjà il n'était plus là et je l'entendais appeler du secours dans le couloir.

Une armée de blouses blanches se précipitait dans la chambre, puis certains s'occupaient d'Angela tandis que d'autres m'auscultaient.

- « Je vais bien ! », mentis-je « Occupez vous d'elle plutôt ! », je me dégageais de leurs étreintes, ils m'aidèrent à me relever :

- « Calmez-vous, reprenez-vous, vous aussi vous êtes blessée … Laissez nous vous soigner … vous êtes mal … »

Et je vis deux uniformes entrer dans la pièce à leur tour.

- « On nous a appelés ? » surpris, ils découvrirent notre état à l'agent et à moi, « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, bon sang ? »

- « Inspecteur Benson, Police de New York, n° de badge 44015… » je tentais de me relever … droite sur mes pieds pour me donner plus de contenance « … un homme a tiré sur l'officier là … » je repris mon souffle « … a enlevé une fillette et ma collègue… Vous avez une arme de service ? » demandais-je au plus petit, trapu, mais sans attendre sa réponse, je la retirais de sa ceinture. Puis j'ordonnais « Appelez des renforts ! Vous… » fis-je au grand brun « … venez avec moi ».

Je traversais le dédale de couloirs, la peur au ventre, les muscles de mes cuisses engourdis par les meurtrissures. Je courais aussi vite que je pus, les larmes me brouillaient les yeux et ma vue s'obscurcissait. Chaque pas envoyait une décharge à mon cerveau, mais je n'écoutais pas ses avertissements. Je n'écoutais pas la douleur. Je crispais la mâchoire, serrais les dents. Je faillis perdre l'équilibre et conscience plusieurs fois, mais je me repris, accrochée à l'idée qu'il puisse faire du mal à Alex et à Julia. Les dernières minutes passées avec elle repassaient dans ma tête ; son souffle, ses cheveux défaits sur ma joue, ses yeux humides, rougis, la peur dans son regard… ses mains me serrant, son corps me protégeant. _Alex … Où es-tu ?_

Je butais contre les murs, contre les gens, je criais « POLICE DE NEW YORK … ECARTEZ VOUS !... » toujours suivie par l'agent de sécurité qui me talonnait.

Nous sortions enfin de cet enfer blanc, nous tournions dans tous les sens à l'entrée de l'hôpital, comme dans un mauvais film, tout me semblait lent, tout défilait au ralenti. J'avais mal, je souffrais de partout, tout mon corps me criait de m'arrêter, je sentais que je devais avoir quelques os de cassés mais peu m'importait… Je ne pensais pas, je ne pensais plus. Seules Alex et Julia occupaient mon esprit. Je regardais partout, je cherchais la moindre trace de leur passage, j'écoutais le moindre bruit d'un moteur, d'un cri, … Nous parcourions les parkings, regardions dans les voitures … Mais rien ! … RIEN !

Je m'affaissais sur mes genoux, au milieu de l'allée de l'entrée principale, j'hurlais « ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX…… », démunie, l'arme entre les jambes, la tête relevée vers le ciel. Puis je m'écroulais inconsciente.

8


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Je sentais des mains me maintenir avec force en place, couchée. Je réagissais tout de suite, je battais l'air de mes poings, de mes pieds, dans tous les sens, tentant de m'écarter de mes assaillants.

- « Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! » dis-je sans trop savoir à qui je m'adressais mais effrayée d'être leur prisonnière.

- « Restez tranquille, calmez-vous … Nous vous administrons un calmant … Allons … Bob, tu la tiens … Ahh … elle se débat comme une tigresse … Cass', injecte-lui 25mg de Mépéridine… Voilà … »

Je discernais peu à peu les silhouettes et voyais trois tenues blanches. Au bout de la pièce, je reconnus le dos de l'imperméable d'Elliot. D'après la couleur des murs et l'odeur, j'étais toujours à l'hôpital.

- « Elliot ! Elliot ! »

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers moi :

- « Ca va, ça va, lachez-là, elle va se calmer … Je suis là, Olivia … Je suis là … Laissez-les te soigner, t'es dans un sale état …

- Il a enlevé Alex, Elliot … et Julia … Il … Il … a tiré sur Angela … J'ai rien pu faire … » j'agrippais le col de son manteau, puis je me relevais. « Il faut …

- Calme-toi… On a besoin de toi … C'est un vrai foutoir ici… Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé … tu es là seule à pouvoir nous raconter le sens de ce bordel…

- Ca fait combien de temps ? Combien de temps, je suis K.O. ?

- Deux heures » me répondit-il tristement.

- Deux heures ?? Deux heures ?? Mais on n'a pas de temps à perdre … Dieu seul sait ce qu'il peut leur faire … Laissez-moi me lever … Laissez-moi y aller… » Je retirais les perfusions, repoussais les infirmiers.

- « Inspecteur Stabler, si vous ne calmez pas tout de suite votre partenaire, nous serons forcés de l'attacher au lit … pour son bien et celui du personnel … et de lui administrer une dose plus forte … Ce qui ne vous aiderait certainement pas !

- Olivia, tu as entendu ? Olivia ! Reprends-toi. Capitaine ? » Il s'adressait à l'extérieur. « Elle est réveillée, faites venir un agent pour qu'elle puisse donner sa version et signer sa déposition. »

Le Capitaine Cragen suivi d'un vieil agent bedonnant en uniforme entrèrent et s'approchèrent du lit.

- Olivia, tu vas te calmer immédiatement. Tu ne nous aides pas et tu n'aides ni Alexandra, ni Julia … Tu compliques davantage la situation. Reprends-toi ! … »

Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit, le dos appuyé contre le montant du lit. « Bien, Raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passé… McAdam, prenez note ! ».

Le policier roux sortit son bloc-notes, cliqua sur son stylo et écrivait. Je repris ma respiration, et je me mis à déballer tout ce qui était arrivé quelques heures auparavant :

- « … il faut vérifier les vidéos de surveillance de l'entrée de l'hôpital et du parking … demandez à Novak un mandat … » continuais-je « on aura peut être une idée de la voiture qu'il a prise ou du chemin qu'il a emprunté pour partir…

- C'est fait, Morales est déjà dessus … il passe les disques durs au peigne fin. L'hôpital est très coopératif. » ajouta Elliot.

- Mais comment a-t-il su ? Si vite ? » interrogeais-je.

- Ce sont des éléments qui vont permettre à Munch et Fin de resserrer les liens du collet. Il n'a pu savoir que grâce à un contact dans la presse ET chez nous. » Cragen s'expliqua « la Presse ; pour avoir agi aujourd'hui et pas plus tôt. Il savait que si nous apprenions que l'affaire serait ébruitée dans tous les journaux, nous aurions accentué la surveillance, il devait agir vite, avant nous … Et il y a une fuite chez nous, parce qu'il a su où la trouver.

Elliot, tu files sur le champ mettre Munch et Fin au courant, Jeffries est avec les deux agents de sécurité, prends-la avec toi. Colmatez cette fuite au plus vite. Je veux sa tête. »

Elliot partit sans demander son reste.

- « Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » demandais-je.

- « Toi, tu restes ici. Tu les laisses prendre soin de toi, tu te repos'…

- Mais, je vais bien … Je n'ai rien … je …

- Si ! Tu obéis, Olivia. Tu n'es pas sur l'affaire, je te rappelle. Ne m'oblige pas à t'arrêter pour obstruction… »

Puis il appuya du doigt à certains endroits, sur mon épaule gauche, …

- « Haaa » criais-je

… sur mon flan gauche

- « Haaaa » je me tordais de douleur…

… et il me prit le poignet droit et tira doucement.

- « Mais arrêtez ! … Ca va, j'ai compris !!

- Deux côtes froissées, l'épaule démise, le poignet foulé, je te passe les contusions et les ecchymoses… Les médecins nous ont décrit ton état… Et je te laisse découvrir ta tête quand tu te regarderas dans le miroir.

Quand ils te laisseront sortir, McAdam te ramènera chez toi. » Il se retourna vers l'officier « Uniquement chez elle … Elle va prétexter beaucoup de choses, mais c'est un ordre : Hôpital directement chez elle ! Vous vérifirez qu'elle y entre bien. ». Il quitta la pièce.

En début d'après midi, emmaillotée dans un bandage élastique, le bras gauche en écharpe et le poignet bandé, je rentrais difficilement chez moi, clopinant et m'appuyant sur le vieil officier.

- « Comment va Thompson ? » lui demandais-je.

- « Ca va … elle est sortie du bloc il y a une heure. La balle l'a traversée et n'a fait qu'effleurer les organes vitaux. Elle a fait une petite hémorragie interne. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang … A quelques millimètres près, c'était l'artère qui était perforée … Elle a eu beaucoup de chances !

- Si vous la voyez, transmettez-lui mes pensées…

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Bien, je suis chez moi, maintenant, vous pouvez me laisser…

- J'ai pour ordre de vérifier que vous soyez bien à l'intérieur de chez vous… la porte d'entrée ne compte pas … Je suis désolé … Je connais Cragen … et j'ai une femme et 3 enfants » me répondit-il en souriant. « Venez, je vais vous aider à vous installer dans votre canapé… »

Il me portait presque jusque dans la salle de séjour. Je m'affalais doucement sur les coussins moëlleux et en cuir de mon sofa, posais mes pieds sur la table basse.

- « Merci » fis-je en soufflant.

- « Je peux faire autre chose pour vous ?

- Non, Merci. Vous pouvez y aller. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici … J'obéirai aux ordres. »

Il repartit en claquant fermement la porte. Je l'entendais emprunter l'ascenseur… J'étais seule à présent…

Seule dans un silence oppressant. Je n'entendais plus rien, ni le bruit de la rue, ni le brouhaha habituel des autres appartements, je ne percevais plus les ondes du métro. J'étais seule avec mes pensées, avec le triste résultat de ma fougue habituelle et égoïste.

Je ne ressentais plus, je ne vivais plus … Je n'étais plus rien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi … encore moins dans cet état de larve. Ils m'ont exclue de l'affaire, ils m'ont enfermée chez moi … là où je ne risquais plus de faire du mal à personne.

J'ai tout foiré. Tout ! Thompson … Julia … Alex … … Alex. Les larmes commençaient à me monter, une boule se coinçait dans ma gorge, mon ventre se contractait… Alex … Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Que lui faisait-elle ? Dieu, qu'il ne la touche pas ! Qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal… Qu'il ne … Je me pris la tête dans les mains et me mis à pleurer.

Le soir était tombé et je n'avais pas la force, ni l'envie d'allumer les lumières. Il devait être tard et je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps, j'étais là prostrée dans mes larmes. Je pris mon portable, composais son numéro :

- « Stabler.

- Elliot ? … Elliot !

- Olivia ?! … Ne bouge pas, je viens. »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je l'entendais frapper à la porte.

- « Olivia, j'entre… »

La porte n'était pas fermée à clef, en forçant en peu et en tournant la poignée dans un certain sens, il y avait toujours moyen de l'ouvrir. Elliot le savait. Il entra.

Il shoota dans deux ou trois canettes de bières que j'avais vidées quelques heures auparavant et que j'avais jetées au sol. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté de moi.

- « Tu sais que tu as de confortables canapés juste en face de toi ? … Que le sol, c'est pas le pied pour les articulations … C'est un peu bas … et dur … et froid. »

Son imperméable était trempé et gouttait sur mon tapis. Je m'en fichais. Il pliait ses jambes, posait ses coudes sur ses genoux et joignait ses mains. Il prit la même position que moi, s'adossa au mur et il se tut. Il regardait devant lui, moi je regardais mes pieds. Il me prit une envie frénétique de compter mes orteils … Contrôler … maîtriser mes pensées … _un … deux … trois … quatre … ne pas pleurer … cinq … six … Alex, Elliot … Alex ! …six, non je l'ai déjà compté … Elliot … Qu'est-ce_ … Des larmes s'écoulaient sur mes joues.

- « Elliot … Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans elle ? … » Je pleurais. « Elliot, je … je …

- Je sais, Olivia … je sais. » Il me prit dans ses bras, je pleurais de plus belles.

- Je l'aime, Elliot… Je l'aime et …

- Je sais …

- Elle est partie … Il l'a enlevée … sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien faire … » J'étais secouée de soubresauts. « Je n'ai même pas pu la retenir, je n'ai pas pu la protéger … je n'ai rien pu … rien pu … » La gorge me serrait « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? … » Ma poitrine me compressait, il fallait que ça sorte, il fallait que je me vide de toutes mes pensées, de tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis si longtemps. « Je ne peux plus respirer … C'est comme un poids que j'ai sur la poitrine depuis trop longtemps … je ne peux plus rien voir d'autre… je ne veux plus rien … sans elle … Je ne vois qu'elle, je ne pense qu'à elle. » Ca me déchirait, cette blessure grande ouverte me faisait si mal… « Elle n'est plus là … plus là … par ma faute … ma trop grande gueule … moi ! » Cette solitude, ce vide, cette souffrance si réelle … je ne pouvais plus rien garder pour moi. J'avais peur pour elle. Je mourrais de peur pour elle ! Je baignais dans mes larmes et je noyais les manches d'Elliot déjà humides de pluie. Il me consolait comme il pouvait. Il me caressa les cheveux doucement. « Je l'ai trahie … d'une certaine façon …. Elle me faisait confiance … elle était sous ma responsabilité … Et je l'ai trahie. … Elle est là quelque part avec lui, cet immonde personnage … Dieu seul sait ce qu'il peut lui faire ! » Je sanglotais comme une enfant de cinq ans, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux, j'agrippais des mèches, je les serrais fort comme pour m'arracher ces vilaines images de la tête. « Jai merdé Elliot et elle en paie les conséquences … Je n'aurai jamais la chance de lui dire combien je l'aime … Combien elle compte pour moi … » Je me balançais d'avant en arrière, pour me rassurer, pour m'apaiser.

- « On la retrouvera Olivia … et on aura ce pourri ! Il ne lui fera rien… il se sait poursuivi, il est stressé, il est angoissé … il se tapie quelque part dans son terrier… Alex est son seul billet de sortie. Il le sait… Rappelle-toi de ce Huang a dit 'Tant qu'il n'est pas aux aboies'…. Il ne la garde que pour se protéger … pour couvrir sa fuite.

- Je me le pardonnerai jamais s'il lui arrivait malheur ! Jamais ! … Je l'aime si fort. Ca me tue un peu plus tous les jours … Et je l'ai envoyée à l'abattoir … Je l'ai tellement repoussée que je l'ai menée dans ses bras à lui … Tout est de ma faute…

- Tu dois tenir le coup Olivia ! Pour elle !

- Elle me manque … ça m'arrache de l'intérieur, J'en ai mal à en crever … Et je ne peux rien faire … Ca me consume, ça me détruit… Tu comprends ? Elle me manque tellement. Je la ressens là, dans mes veines, dans chaque battement de mon cœur … je ne supporte plus de me voir, de me sentir … je ne me supporte plus. Et encore plus depuis qu'elle est … qu'elle a été … » et je m'effondrais à nouveau « Elliot, j'ai mal … si mal … Aide moi, s'il te plait … Je ne peux plus lutter…

- Je sais Olivia … je sais depuis longtemps ce que tu ressens pour elle … Et j'ai vu ce que tu t'es fait à toi-même… Je n'ai pas pu t'empêcher de commettre ces erreurs encore et toujours les mêmes depuis plusieurs semaines… Tu les as répétées sans cesse, sans écouter nos avertissements, nos conseils … » Il prit une pause, releva ma tête et la calla dans ses mains me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Je sais que tu es cassée … Je sais que tu es mal… que tu as mal ! … Mais bon sang, tu dois te relever ! Elle a besoin de toi … Où qu'elle soit, je suis sûr qu'elle pense à toi … Elle compte sur toi pour la sortir de là … Tu es son seul lien, son seul espoir, … tu es sa raison de survie…. Ouvre les yeux, cesse de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et cherche une solution !!! … Comment crois-tu qu'elle va réagir quand elle apprendra, lorsqu'on l'aura retrouvée - PARCE QU'ON VA LA RETROUVER -, que tu es restée cloîtrée chez toi, à pleurnicher et à t'enfiler des bières sans remuer le petit doigt ??? » Il me lâcha et se releva. « Regarde tout ce que tu as laissé derrière toi … Répare ! Sois forte… Putain Olivia … t'es un flic … un sacré bon flic même … Il y a une gamine et une collègue prises en otages dehors quelque part, un dangereux criminel avec elles … Lève toi !! Bouge !! »

Sur ses dernières paroles, il prit son portable :

- « Fin, j'amène Olivia à la Section… J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que le Capitaine dira … Elle est des nôtres … On est tous sur le coup… Dans 30 minutes, oui… Café bien fort ! Ok, bye. » Il te tourna vers moi, me tendit sa main : « Allez, viens, rince-toi … change-toi : tes vêtements en lambeaux et ce sang partout … c'est assez flippant ».

Je sentais chaque parcelle de peau de mon visage boursouflé par le chagrin et les tonnes de larmes que j'avais déversées. Je m'essuyais du revers de la main, saisis la sienne et il me tira.

- « Il est temps qu'on retrouve la Olivia qu'on connaît ! » me dit-il quand je me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

- « Merci …

- Dépêche-toi, je t'attends. »

George Huang vint à notre rencontre :

- « Olivia, viens avec moi dans une pièce calme. La salle d'interrogatoire 2 est libre, je pense. »

Je hochais la tête et le suivais curieuse de ce qu'il me voulait.

- « On va discuter. Tu vas tout me raconter, tout ce que tu as vu, entendu, ressenti. On ne s'arrêtera pas aux faits… je souhaite que tu partages tes émotions, tes impressions. N'hésite pas à décrire tout ce que tu vois.

Bien, installe-toi … Respire lentement … profondément. Décontracte-toi … Voilà. Ferme les yeux. Représente-toi une goutte de sang, non plus petit encore qu'une goutte … représente-toi un globule qui voyage à travers ton corps. Ne pense à rien d'autre que lui … Il est toi, tu es lui. Vous ne faites qu'un. Le point de départ de notre promenade sera ta gorge et tu suis le courant du capillaire. Tu redescends doucement le long des vaisseaux sanguins. Les conduits s'élargissent, tu as plus de place. Il y fait bon, il faut chaud. Tu ressens les battements rassurants de ton cœur qui t'appelle à lui. Tu ressens l'onde de choc d'un petit nerf excité… Tu poursuis ta route le long de la veine puis tu entres dans le ventricule droit. Tu pénètres dans ton cœur et tu perçois tous ses signes, toutes ces marques de vie … Tu l'inondes de fraîcheur, tu rayonnes de bien être. Il avait besoin de toi… il reprend son rythme normal et toi, tu poursuis ta route : tu sors du cœur et tu t'oxygènes vers les poumons, tu retournes dans le cœur… Tu ressors et salues tous tes organes vitaux un à un en distribuant leur dose d'oxygène. Tu voyages, fière de toi, du devoir accompli, de ta mission menée à bien. Tu peux t'en aller plus légère.

Bien … Continue à respirer doucement…

…

Maintenant j'aimerai que tu visualises ton entrée à l'hôpital. Tu es avec Alexandra, vous traversez le couloir … Décris-moi ce que tu vois …

- Une chaise vide. La chaise à côté de la porte n'est pas occupée. Je peste sur l'incompétence du policier. Tout en avançant, je me rappelle que c'est l'officier Thompson qui était de garde et m'avait laissé une bonne impression : impliquée, consciencieuse. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas normal.

Au moment où j'entre dans la pièce, je veux saisir mon arme… Mais je suis distraite par une conversation provenant de l'intérieur… j'essaie de distinguer les voix … Puis tout va trop vite … j'aurais dû être plus réfléchie… J'agis d'instinct, d'où ma bourde : mon arme n'était pas à ma ceinture mais à ma cheville.

- Ne reste pas sur ce sentiment négatif, va plus loin … Concentre-toi sur cette conversation … Qu'entends-tu ? Essaie de reconnaître des sons, des mots …

- Je ne sais pas … c'est si sourd, si … caverneux … il a une voix grave. » Je fermais les yeux encore plus fort, j'étais dans ma tête, je revivais la scène. Je revoyais tout défiler avec la même appréhension dans le ventre. « Attendez, un truc du style … _'j'enverrai une bouteille à '_… Lane … Elen … _'Alan !…'_

- Très bien. » Huang prenait des notes sur son calepin. « Continue… Tu entres, ensuite ?

- Je le vois … Immédiatement. Je sais que c'est lui … je balaie la chambre du regard. Il est seul, j'ai une chance. Mais tout va vite … trop vite … Ma main rencontre le vide : je n'ai pas mon arme. Nous sommes coincées.

- Comment est-il Olivia ? Décris-le moi.

- Il présente bien. Il a une certaine stature. Il mesure un peu moins d'1m 80, cheveux courts coupés impeccablement, poivre et sel, rasé de près. Pas de signe distinctif.

- Une odeur particulière ?

- Oui … de l'aftershave. Il vient de se laver, il sent fort le savon et l'eau de cologne … Farenheit, je m'en souviens parce que je l'ai offert à Munch il y a deux ans et on a dû supporter cette odeur pendant 3 mois, jusqu'à ce que ce que le spray se vide.

- Continue.

- Il porte un pantalon beige à poches, repassé au milieu des pans ; les plis ne suivent pas les coutures, ils se voient. Son polo est bleu marine, de tissu épais, 3 boutons de fermeture.

- Vois-tu une marque ? un dessin ? un symbole ?

- Un logo plutôt … sur sa poitrine gauche. Un triangle jaune… » J'ouvris les yeux, pris son crayon, son bloc de feuilles et je dessinais ce que j'avais vu : un isocèle, posé sur une des pointes de sa base, incliné légèrement vers la gauche. « Et des initiales S.M.C en bleu ciel en travers, par-dessus…. Comme ça. » Et je complétais le schéma.

- Excellent Olivia. Ensuite ?

- Alex me fouille. J'essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit ignorer mon Walther. Ce qu'elle fait dans un premier temps. Mais elle se ravise, elle le récupère et le lui donne.

- Comment réagit-il ? »

Je grimaçais… ces souvenirs étaient pénibles et encore vifs, incrustés dans ma chair.

- « Violemment ! Il tire sur Angela. Elle s'écroule. Je ne me contiens plus, je perds mon sang froid. Je me jette sur lui.

- Ne va pas trop vite. Dit-il quelque chose avant de tirer ? Quel est son comportement ? Comment est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas … il parle avec un tel calme, qu'on a du mal à ... à saisir le sens de ses paroles _'Je ne vous tuerai pas'_…

- Mais ?

- Mais il tue l'officier … enfin on a cru qu'il l'avait tuée. Il était si calme, si réservé, si hypocritement doux … qu'on n'a rien vu venir.

- _Hypocritement _? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Je sens qu'il se contient. Il est anormalement poli. Tous mes sens m'avertissent qu'il est nettement plus dangereux encore qu'un criminel ordinaire. Il se force à être posé. Il arrive à se contrôler jusqu'à ce que je lui saute dessus.

Là j'ai ouvert la boite de tous ses vices. Si Alex n'était pas intervenue, il m'aurait battue à mort.

Il se contrôle et d'un coup il libère sa fureur et plus rien ne l'arrête. J'ai vu son regard, j'ai ressenti sa haine.

- Que disait-il ?

- _'Ferme ta gueule !'_ Il me répétait constamment ces mots avec force. Ce n'était pas le fait de lui avoir sauté à la gorge qui l'a mis hors de lui, c'est le fait de lui avoir désobéi, d'avoir parlé…

- Qu'il en avait maté des putes comme moi, des plus solides, qu'il les a brisées.

- Très bien… Je sais que c'est pénible… mais dans la bagarre…

- Plutôt pendant qu'il me mettait une raclée …

- Euhm… Oui … Y a-t-il autre chose qui a attiré ton regard quand tu étais plus près de lui ? Un tatouage ? un bijou ? une marque de naissance ?

- Doc, je vais vous dire … je n'ai pensé qu'à fermer les yeux, à me protéger et à prier Dieu pour que cela s'arrête. » Je refermais les yeux et me remettais en situation. Je ressentais à nouveau chaque assaut, chaque coup, chaque point de contact comme si je les revivais encore.

- « Une odeur … une odeur forte … de piscine … du chlore … citronné.

- Comme de la javel ?

- C'est ça… de la javel. S'il se parfume autant c'est pour camoufler cette odeur de javel qu'il émane !

- Tu te rappelles d'autre chose ? Il y a autre chose qui te vient en mémoire qui pourrait être important ?

- Il me donne l'impression malgré sa prestance et ses grands airs, d'être faux. Il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être. Il montre une image d'une personne cultivée, maniérée avec de l'éducation … Mais je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il n'est rien de tout ça. Qu'il vient d'une famille modeste, très modeste et qu'il a honte de ses origines. Qu'il a toujours envié les autres.

- On en sait plus et on sait où cibler nos recherches… Grâce à toi, l'étau se ressert et son profil se précise. Allons rejoindre les autres et corréler nos informations.

Nous sortions de la salle et nous nous dirigions devant les grands écrans 70'' neufs fournis par la Mairie de New York. Huang entra quelques données dans l'ordinateur pendant que Munch, Fin, Jeffries et Elliot me rejoignaient.

- « Tu vas bien ? » me demanda Fin.

- « Oui » répondis-je franchement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elliot me fit un clin d'œil complice.

- « Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ? » questionna le Capitaine qui passait à côté de moi sans me regarder.

- « On avance et les indices se cumulent, Huang rentre les dernières informations dans la base de données et on pourra tout de suite se faire une idée », répondit Munch.

- « Tu es fier de ton nouveau jouet, hein » lui souligna Jeffries.

- « Trois ans que je le demande… Je peux l'être ! Vous allez voir comme il va nous faciliter le travail. On ne jurera que par lui.

- Alors tu nous expliques un peu » ajoutais-je impatiente.

- Bon, bon, faut pas brusquer la machine … D'après les informations qu'on a regroupées, que tu nous as données… Voilà ce que ça donne …

Trois milieux qu'il a cotoyés avec précision : les salles de sport de 'l'Université de NY', le 2ème étage du 'Daily Post' et ici le '16th Predict'.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi précis pour le 'Daily Post' ? » interrogea le Capitaine.

- « Parce que votre copain, Dunn, vous a dit que l'article allait être publié par Jess Wilslowski et Tina Moore, les journalistes assujettis aux nouvelles de la crim'. Ils travaillent tout deux au 2ème étage.

- Là Munch tu as fait fort … » siffla admirativement Elliot.

- « Pour une fois, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est Fin qui a poussé les recherches.

- Continue au lieu de dire des bêtises » rétorqua Fin.

- « Ok, alors j'ai ajouté à ce qu'on avait déjà, c'est-à-dire les empreintes relevées ce matin dans la chambre d'hôpital de Julia, Huang vient d'encoder les mots Alan, Javel, Chlore, Piscine, la description de notre gars, j'ai également scanné le dessin d'Olivia.

- Et la caméra ? Ca donne quoi ? », j'interrompais.

- « Rien. On ne sait pas d'où il est venu… pas par le hall d'entrée. Et il n'est pas sorti par là non plus. On vérifie toutes les portes de sorties de secours. » répondit Jeffries.

- « Mais je pensais qu'elles étaient reliées à un système d'alarme qui se déclenche quand on les ouvre…

- Il peut très bien les avoir bidouillées.

- Pas de caméra sur les parkings ?

- Non, c'est privé, ce n'était pas nécessaire…

- Je peux continuer ? Pour une fois que je suis la vedette, j'aimerais continuer à l'être… » Et tous les yeux se retournaient vers Munch « Merci. PIN est pourvu d'un programme relié aux banques de données de toute la police du pays. Nous avons également entré différentes informations concernant les grandes sociétés américaines, la douane, les transports, les horaires, les membres du personnel, les casiers judiciaires, les …

- PIN ? » demanda Cragen « Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé PIN ?

- Ce n'est pas moi c'est son nom 'Personal Information Netfinder'… Ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps, mais nous pourrons aussi nous connecter sur le réseau d'Interpol … qui a une longueur d'avance sur le système américain.

- Et tout le monde s'y plie ? » demanda Elliot.

- Non, le FBI et la CIA ne transmettent qu'une partie de leurs données, les entreprises privées et publiques ne le font que si on apporte un mandat … et là encore, ce n'est que si la police est sur une affaire. Jamais les juges ne voudront en délivrer un gratuitement. » Casey Novak venait de rejoindre le groupe « C'est un travail de fourmis, mais tout le monde s'y met petit à petit. Les Divisions de tout le pays rassemblent et partagent leurs fichiers.

- Et quel est le résultat ? » interrogea Jeffries.

- « Il faut patienter… Il scanne toutes les informations, ça peut prendre du temps. » Huang regardait sa montre. « Si on a de la chance, dans 1h voire 2h on aura un élément auquel se raccrocher. Allez vous reposer dans la réserve. On vous appellera s'il y a du nouveau.

- Olivia, toi, tu rentres chez toi. » Cragen se souvenait de ma présence. « Tu nous as bien aidés, il est temps pour toi de te reposer, tu as déjà du mal à tenir debout.

- Mais, Je …

- Elliot, reconduis-la et passe voir ta famille aussi.

- Bien Capitaine, … Allez viens Liv', on n'est plus très utile maintenant, il faut attendre et on sera mieux chez nous… »

Résignée, je le suivais sagement.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

J'avais arrêté de compter après 63 heures et quelques minutes. Et j'étais trop préoccupée à atteindre mon objectif pour continuer à regarder ma montre.

Je connaissais ce genre de maisons. On y avait vécu pendant 7 ans, avant de déménager plus près du 'Siena Collège' à Loudonville, où ma mère enseignait. Je connaissais chaque recoin où je passais des heures à me cacher des colères légendaires et embrumées d'alcool de feu Serena Benson.

Il m'était arrivé de m'échapper par les conduits, la nuit, quand elle sombrait dans le canapé, trop saoule pour se rendre compte de mes escapades nocturnes.

Plus j'avançais, plus mes souvenirs d'enfance me revenaient en mémoire. Ils me serviraient à pénétrer dans la demeure sans être vue.

Sur le côté gauche de la bâtisse, sous la haie qui longeait le mur, je savais que je trouverais un soupirail. Je rampais jusque là, en serrant les dents. Bien que je fusse sous anti-douleurs, mes meurtrissures me lançaient, par vagues successives, des décharges qui m'obligèrent à diminuer la cadence, à couper mon souffle et à être plus posée.

- « Olivia ?! » une voix chuchota derrière moi.

- « Elliot ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Je t'ai vue filer en douce, je t'ai suivie. » Je pensais qu'il allait me retenir, me demander de faire marche arrière et de laisser agir les Forces Spéciales. J'étais prête à le contrer, à me battre pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, mais :

- « On y va où on attend Noël ? » me fit-il en me souriant. Il m'avait désarçonnée. Il le savait et jouait de l'effet produit.

- « On y va ! » répondis-je, exhortée par l'engouement de mon partenaire.

Sous un ciel sans lune, nous avancions doucement. Nous serpentions dans le jardin, au ras des brins d'herbes pour éviter d'être repérés par la Brigade d'Intervention ou par Hatcher. Le moindre faux pas pouvait trahir notre présence et renverser négativement la situation.

Le criminel ne se savait pas découvert et encore moins encerclé. Mais tout pouvait arriver, surtout si nous nous étions trompés sur l'origine de ses sources.

Les lumières de la maison étaient toutes éteintes sauf celle que nous supposions être du salon. Des flashs de couleurs, projetés sur les murs de la pièce, signifiaient qu'il regardait la TV. Je n'avais pas attendu le détecteur de chaleur pour localiser leur silhouette, il nous fallait agir vite tant que nous avions l'avantage de la surprise.

Elliot était plus agile que moi et il mettait en pratique son expérience dans les Marines. Je peinais à respecter le rythme qu'il m'imposait mais je parvins sous les buissons avant lui.

Je le savais ; personne ne se souciait de cette ouverture. La croyant inaccessible, beaucoup la laissent ouverte pour l'évacuation de la condensation de la chaudière et des machines à laver. Elle donnait au niveau du plafond de la cave. Je la poussais vers l'intérieur, elle s'ouvrit en battant, les gonds solidement fixés sur le haut.

- « J'y vais en premier pour une reconnaissance. Attends-moi là. » lui demandais-je.

- « Ok, prudence !

- Toujours. »

Je me glissais tel un serpent à travers l'ouverture, la tête en avant, les mains prêtes à amortir ma chute. Elliot me maintenait fermement par les jambes et me lâchais petit à petit. Lorsque je touchais le sol, je me reçus en poirier, puis silencieusement, en demi roue, je me repositionnai accroupie contre le mur. A l'affût du moindre bruit extérieur ou de la moindre réaction, je tendais l'oreille comme une antenne satellite. Il me fallait quelques secondes pour m'habituer à l'obscurité. Je discernais les étagères en bois remplis de cartons, d'outils et d'étoffes. Sur le côté droit, un stère de bûches était rangée dans un box près de la chaudière en pleine activité, en face de moi, à 2mètres, des marches rudimentaires devaient mener à l'étage. Et derrière, je vis un mouvement, à peine perceptible, une fine vibration.

Je sortis mon arme et m'approchai lentement du point d'origine. Je me cachais tour à tour derrière des meubles, des caisses, puis des coffres de rangement. Sous la cage d'escaliers, il y avait un vieux matelas décousu et défraîchi. Une forme allongée était couchée par-dessus… Je pouvais la reconnaître entre mille : c'était Alex.

Elle était enchaînée, les mains par-dessus la tête, aux barreaux du lit. Un sac de toile lui recouvrait la totalité de son visage. Ses vêtements étaient dans un sale état, crasseux et déchirés.

- Alex ! » lui soufflai-je. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, elle tressaillit. « Alex, chuut, c'est moi. » Je posai mon arme sur le côté, au sol. Elle tenta de se relever. « Ne bouge pas. Attends, je vais te détacher. » Je pris une des clefs de mon passe-partout et l'insérai dans la serrure des menottes. Je calfeutrai le grincement des crans métalliques. Elle était enfin libre. Je retirai son horrible cagoule.

- « Olivia ? Ooh Olivia ! » Et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et m'encercla de ses bras.

- « Chuut Alex … C'est tout … Je suis là … Je sais c'est difficile, … Chhhhh … un dernier effort. Essaie de te contenir … Essaie, mon coeur. » Je la pris dans mes bras et la serra très fort, soulagée qu'elle était en vie, rassurée d'être arrivée à temps. Elle était secouée de tremblements et tentait de toutes ses forces de se retenir. « Ca va aller maintenant, ça va aller … » Je la réconfortai comme je pouvais, je la frottai énergiquement dans le dos de la paume de mes mains. « Il ne te fera plus de mal … C'est fini ! » Je l'embrassai sur le haut de son front, sur ses tempes… je pris son visage dans mes mains, je l'embrassai sur les joues, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Je massai sa nuque, caressai ses bras, ses cheveux défaits et poussiéreux. Sur sa figure, elle avait des égratignures, des bleus, du sang séché. Ses larmes dessinaient de longues traînées noires. Elle me serrait de plus en plus fort. « Il t'a fait du mal, Alex ? Il t'a touchée ? ». Elle secoua négativement la tête, renifla puis répondit :

- « Il a essayé … mais … je me suis débattue … il n'a pas pu … il m'a frappée en représailles….…. » me dit-elle entre deux crises de larmes. Puis en lisant l'émotion sur mon visage, elle ajouta « Je n'ai rien, juste des éraflures … ne t'inquiète pas … il n'a rien retenté, je lui ai fait mal aussi … dans ses parties ». Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, fière d'elle, _C'est ma copine_, me dis-je intérieurement.

- « Alex Cabot est une coriace ! On ne s'y frotte pas si facilement … », lui rétorquais-je pour l'encourager. Puis je repris mon arme, la plaçai dans mon holster, à l'épaule « Elliot est dehors, tu vas le rejoindre et te mettre à l'abri. Tu es en sécurité maintenant … » Je la menais vers la tablette de la fenêtre. « Elliot ? Elliot !

- Ouih ?

- Alex est avec moi, aide-la à monter.

- Formidable, amène-la moi… »

Je soulevais la jeune avocate par la taille, le bonheur de la savoir enfin en sécurité allégeait ma tâche. Elle s'agrippa aux châssis et tirait sur ses bras. Je la poussai, la portai par les cuisses, puis les mollets et enfin les pieds. Elle disparut complètement.

- « Ramène-la Elliot, soyez prudent !

- Olivia, n'avance pas sans moi ! Reste où tu es, je fais vite !!

- Dépêche ! ». Et je l'attendis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis les semelles d'Elliot surgir du soupirail. Je l'aidais à prendre appui et je guidais ses pieds. Lorsque nous fûmes à même hauteur, il m'annonça :

- « L'équipe est sur le qui vive. Le Boss est hors de lui. Tiens … », il me tendit un micro que je piquai dans le revers de mon col et une oreillette que je positionnai dans mon oreille droite. « 'Testing … 1… 2… Test. Tu entends quelque chose ?

- Je t'entends toi, pas l'extérieur…

- Fait chier … Pas le temps de leur ramener leurs gadgets pourris ! Tant pis. J'espère que vous nous entendez dehors… Nous on ne reçoit rien. On y va quand même.

'Code rouge' est le signal pour qu'ils assaillent. La fenêtre du 1er, dans la pièce arrière est calfeutrée par du journal. Les détecteurs ont perçu une petite source de chaleur, ça pourrait être Julia. Ils ne sont pas sûrs, car il en a une autre à côté de lui, dans le salon… Voilà pourquoi ils nous laissent agir, maintenant que nous sommes déjà dans la maison.

- OK. Tu t'occupes de vérifier si c'est Julia et de la sortir de là. Moi je me charge de lui, ou de faire diversion si ça se corse….

- Olivia, ne fais pas l'idiote !

- Ne t'inquiète pas !! »

Sur ces derniers mots, nous nous armions de nos pistolets, nous avancions lentement sur le côté des marches et pas feutrés pour éviter de les faire grincer. Gracieusement, comme des chats, nous nous mouvions jusqu'à la porte que nous ouvrions lentement en la soulevant afin d'éviter de faire crisser les gonds.

La disposition de ces maisons typiques des quartiers standards, à Brooklyn, n'avait pas de secret pour moi. C'était comme si je ne les avais jamais quittées.

En sortant de la cave, dos au mur, nous débouchions dans un long couloir. A droite, au fond, il menait, droit devant, au hall d'entrée, puis encore à droite aux escaliers de l'étage et à main gauche une porte s'ouvrait sur le salon.

De l'autre côté du couloir, une deuxième porte donnait vers la cuisine qui, si je ne me trompais pas, communiquait également avec le salon.

Nous nous glissions par l'entrebaillement, un à un, puis dans le couloir, nous nous séparions. Elliot vira sur la droite et se colla au mur. Il défit ses chaussures, et à chaussettes, il monta les escaliers avec prudence, tandis que je longeais les murs à gauche, jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il restait encore Julia dans la maison à délivrer. Nous ne pouvions pas traîner. J'étais transportée, des ailes me poussaient dans le dos et tout me semblait plus léger. Je me sentais invincible et je savais que nous allions enfin conclure cette délicate affaire.

Je me concentrai davantage pour ne commettre aucun imper. J'entendais le souffle contrôlé d'Elliot qui grimpait les marches. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite et bien, sans que nous nous fassions repérer. Accroupie et avançant silencieusement centimètre par centimètre, j'allais franchir la porte lorsque je perçus le déclic d'un chien qu'on arme pour amorcer la rotation d'un barillet chargé de balles. Je sentis immédiatement le contact froid du canon sur le sommet de mon crâne :

- « Un mouvement et je te fais exploser ta putain de cervelle ! »

Je posai délicatement mon arme au sol, levai doucement mes bras et me retournai lentement vers William B Hatcher.

- « Lève-toi … Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de fourrer ta petite gueule de fouine où tu ne pouvais pas, hein ? » Il me fit passer devant lui et me poussa vers le salon. « Entre, fais comme chez toi ! ».

J'entendis la respiration d'Elliot s'arrêter. Il comprenait ce qu'il se passait et je le soupçonnais d'être pris dans un dilemme : venir à mon secours ou vérifier où était Julia.

- « C'est un magnifique Labrador … Allez viens mon mignon… » Je tendis la main vers le chien qui descendait du canapé. D'un son répétitif, en claquant ma langue contre mon palais, j'appelais l'animal.

- « Compris 5/5 », me répondit Elliot dans l'oreille « Olivia, je mets Julia à l'abri et ne… »Je ne pus entendre la suite, car je reçus, sans attendre, un formidable coup du revers de la main du maître.

Je me rattrapai comme je pus à l'accoudoir du fauteuil et tentai de rester debout. De ma main droite, je me massai le menton et la joue gauche. Je devais détourner son attention et laisser à Elliot et Julia tout le temps dont ils avaient besoin pour s'échapper.

- « T'es bouchée ? Tu le fais exprès ?? Tu causes pas, tu bouges pas sans mon ordre ! Alors ? Vous êtes combien dehors ?? »

Je ne savais que répondre … devais-je bluffer … dire la vérité … Que savait-il exactement ?

- « Toute l'équipe. Vous êtes cerné ! ».

Il se concentra, le regard vide mais toujours tendu.

- « T'es pas maligne ! Tu penses sérieusement que je ne me suis pas renseigné sur toi ??? Tu me prends pour un con ?! Je sais que t'es virée ! J'ai lu ton dossier d'évaluation ! Tête brûlée … ne respecte pas les autorités supérieures … excès de zèle … trop impliquée… Alors comme ça, tu es la fille d'un violeur et d'une alcoolique … Quel beau résultat ! A te regarder, ils doivent sûrement être fiers de toi : tu es à leur image.

- Je te défends de … » J'avançai d'un pas.

- « Ne bouge pas ou je t'abats comme un chien !

- Liv, ne l'écoute pas ! Liv', tu m'entends ? Pense à autre chose, ce salopard ne sait rien sur toi… Rien ! Il dit n'importe quoi … il veut juste te provoquer » Elliot essayait de me tempérer. Je luttais pour ne pas lui foncer dedans, je pensais à Alex en sécurité, à Julia qu'on devait encore évacuer. Je fermais les yeux et je respirais profondément pour me calmer les nerfs.

- « Tu es venue seule, hein ? … Pour tirer à toi toute la couverture et retrouver ton poste … Ton orgueil en a pris un coup … hein ? Quelle raclée que je t'ai mise !! Ha ha ha ! Ils ne t'auraient pas envoyée toi ! … et seule !, ici !, s'il y avait toute une équipe dehors ! Surtout pas toi : tu es si instable. »

Je saisis l'opportunité pour le laisser continuer dans son délire. Elliot aurait d'autant plus de chance et de temps pour libérer Julia.

- « J'ai encore un compte personnel à régler, oui. » lui répondis-je, droit dans les yeux, le visage fermé. Puis, dans l'oreillette, j'entendis mon partenaire :

- « Julia ? chhhh … C'est moi, Elliot. Tu te rappelles ? … Bien … Ecoute, on va te sortir de là d'accord ? Viens, grimpe sur mon dos … lààà … doucement, il ne faut pas faire de bruit, d'accord ? Bien …

Ok les gars, j'ai Julia. Je passe par la petite chambre de gauche, soyez là, de l'autre côté pour la réceptionner… » J'écoutais Elliot qui marchait à pas lents et sûrs, puis le bruit d'une fenêtre qu'on coulissait prudemment vers le haut.

- « Enfin, je suppose que tu n'es pas si stupide que ça … et que d'une façon ou d'une autre tu as dû leur laisser une note…

- Voilà ma puce, ces messieurs sont de la police, n'aie pas peur … ils vont t'emmener là-bas. Voilà … A tout à l'heure…

Non, rien … Oui, entre nous…

…

Quoi ? … Mais putain, vous pouviez pas la retenir ??

…

C'est pas votre boulot, pas votre boulot !! Qu'est-ce qui l'est ???

Olivia ! Alex est retournée dans la maison !!! » Mon sang se glaça. Alex ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris !!

- … Ils ne vont pas tarder… Il est donc temps pour moi de disparaître… Je souhaiterais quand même savoir comment tu as fait pour me retrouver avant eux. Tu n'as pu compter que sur la chance, je suis bien trop intelligent… J'ai été très prudent … je n'ai laissé aucune trace … aucune empreinte … j'ai bien tout étudié et analysé … je …

- Excuse-moi ? » Je revenais dans son monologue. « Je ne t'ai pas écouté, c'était si peu intéressant que j'ai du m'endormir les yeux ouverts … tu disais ? » lui rétorquais-je d'un ton détaché.

L'éclair de haine recouvrit en une seconde ses yeux. Son regard s'obscurcit et il contracta ses mâchoires, je pouvais le voir à ses muscles qu'il se raidissait.

- « Jamais personne ne m'a manqué de respect sans en payer les frais !! J'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi … Tu sais ce que je vais faire de ta copine ??? Tu veux le savoir avant de mourir ??? Je vais d'abord découper ce qui lui reste de vêtements avec un couteau … lambeau par lambeau. » Il grimaça un sourire sadique comme s'il voyait sous ses yeux la scène qu'il comptait jouer. « Bien sûr, elle sera attachée au lit, pieds et poings liés ! Elle aura tout le loisir de sentir la lame froide du couteau glisser sur sa peau. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera parcourue de frissons … de plaisir. Ca se voit à son regard qu'elle adore ce genre de jeux.

- Tais-toi ! … Arrête … Je te bousille si … » Je m'approchais de lui, les mains en avant, prête à lui bondir à la gorge.

- « Tu as raison, … j'ai assez joué avec toi … je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, je transmettrai tes dernières pensées à Alexandra. » Il leva son arme vers ma tête quand, surgit derrière moi, un cri :

- « Non ! » C'était Alex. Elle tenait, dans ses mains tremblantes, mon glock que j'avais laissé dans le couloir. « Lâchez votre arme ou je tire ». Son visage était crispé et assailli de doutes. Son regard hésitant allait de William à moi, de moi à William. Tenir cette arme était presque au dessus de ses forces, des perles de sueurs se mêlaient à ses larmes. Je savais qu'elle menait une lutte intérieure pour avoir le courage de presser sur la détente.

Et William le sut aussi. Il dirigea son Smith & Wesson vers Alex, prêt à tirer, mais je m'interposais entre eux.

- « C'est moi que tu veux descendre en premier ! » Je collais mon front à son canon. « Alors vas-y tire ! De toute façon, tu comptais le faire… Maintenant ou plus tard. TIRE !

- Non Olivia, recule-toi de là ! » me criait Alex.

Je pouvais lire à l'instant la confusion dans le regard du bâtard. Je saisis ma chance et me précipitai sur son arme. Je l'agrippai des deux mains et tentai de défaire ses doigts de la crosse. Une bataille au corps à corps s'en suivit. Il résistait. Je baissai le revolver vers le sol tandis que lui tentait de le diriger vers moi. Je pouvais sentir son haleine acide sur mon visage. Il transpirait abondamment, il était moite et collant. Nos prises étaient serrées et aucun des deux ne voulaient céder. C'était une lutte de survie.

Je n'entendais plus les cris d'Alex. J'étais concentrée sur le fait de sauver nos deux vies et surtout la sienne.

- « Alex … va-t-en ! ».

Puis une déflagration sourde interrompit brusquement le chaos de nos mouvements. Je reculais, le 9mm en main, titubant puis m'écroulant.

Alex hurla et s'accroupit à ma hauteur. J'entendis Elliot crier :

- « Police de New York ! Couché, connard ! Couché ! Les bras et les jambes écartés. Police… » Elliot s'approchait « Putain Olivia … Olivia ! » Je le regardais sans comprendre son inquiétude. « Officier à terre ! Envoyez tout de suite une équipe ! Officier à terre … Tiens bon Olivia ! ».

Je me relevai doucement, pour voir ce qu'il faisait… Une douleur déchirante me stoppa net, la tête me tournait, je regardai mon abdomen, mes mains sur mon ventre … un flot de sang transperça mon pull et s'étala sur toute la surface de la laine. Je ne comprenais toujours pas. J'interrogeai du regard Elliot qui menottait le suspect, je levai les yeux vers Alex qui pleurait.

Elle me prit la tête et la posa sur ses genoux, me caressait paisiblement les cheveux. « Ca va aller … hein ? Ca va aller …

- Je ne … sens … rien, Alex … T'inquiète pas … C'est … rrrrien.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, bon sang ! » pesta mon partenaire. « Maniez-vous, la maison est claire ! Tout est sous contrôle ! Suspect maîtrisé… Vous avez le droit de garder le silence … … avocat … contre vous … » Elliot lui lisait ses droits. Petit à petit, je ne perçus que des brides de mots, tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Je n'éprouvais plus de sensation, tout me semblait cotonneux, léger … j'avais l'impression de flotter dans l'air …

- « Alex … Alex …

- Calme toi, Olivia, ne dis rien … Non, ne ferme pas les yeux …

- Fatiguée … si fatiguée … je …

- Chhh … résiste … » me dit-elle entre deux sanglots « Reste avec moi … ne me quitte pas !

- Je dois te dire … je dois te dire quelque chose … » soufflai-je dans un dernier effort.

- Plus tard, économise tes forces, lutte …

- Non … non ! Maintenant … pas trop tard !

- Oliv' » je l'interrompis en posant mes doigts ensanglantés sur sa bouche. Puis je pris sa joue dans ma main. Je la caressai doucement.

- « Ecoute moi… Ecoute … il faut que tu saches … » Ma salive avait un goût de métal, de rouille. Je n'arrivais plus à déglutir et je sentis un filet s'échapper du coin de ma bouche. L'obscurité commençait à gagner la pièce, je ne voyais déjà plus Elliot, le visage de mon amie se dissipait de plus en plus. Les yeux d'Alex s'agrandir et elle paniqua :

- « Oh Olivia … s'il te plait … Ne me laisse pas … tiens bon … tiens bon ! » me dit-elle en me serrant plus fort.

- « Je t'aime Alex ».


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Le noir.

Encore perdue dans les limbes de l'inconscience, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui se passait, j'ouvrais péniblement les yeux. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Je ne reconnus rien, je n'avais aucun repère. Tout n'était que brouillard. Je ne distinguais que des ombres, des silhouettes floues. La tête me tournait.

Je tentais de me concentrer sur un point. Puis je me rendis compte que j'étais étendue, couchée sur le dos, légèrement relevée. J'entendis, en fond, le son régulier du bip d'un moniteur. Je reconnus l'odeur caractéristique de l'éther et du dethol dans les hôpitaux. Je pouvais sentir sans trop voir que j'étais reliée à des perfusions et des baxters, que des tubes me sortaient du nez et qu'un masque me collait au visage.

Un poids pesant engourdissait mon bras et me fit tourner légèrement la tête vers la droite. De longs cheveux blonds épars, un visage endormi, des mains serrant la mienne, Alex dormait profondément.

Je tentais de bouger, je voulais presser mes doigts contre les siens, mais une douleur fulgurante m'arracha de la réalité, m'aspira vers des abîmes profonds et sombres, m'emporta dans une spirale, un siphon qui m'entraînait vers un trou sans fond. Je tombai, je glissai… Le noir.

Mes paupières étaient lourdes, je devais lutter pour les entrouvrir. Une lueur blanche m'aveugla. Puis, très lentement, j'embrassais la pièce du regard et tentais de retrouver quelques repères. Je voulais me familiariser avec le décor et la disposition du lieu. Où étais-je ? Quel jour ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Devant l'encadrement de la fenêtre, qui laissait échapper les rayons blanchâtres du soleil de la fin de l'hiver, je reconnus Alex.

Elle était restée. Elle se tenait droite, au trois quart, me tournant légèrement le dos et regardait dehors. Les bras croisés, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle portait un pull ligné bleu et un jeans… Je ne l'avais jamais vue en jeans auparavant, et cela lui aillait bien… Je pouvais voir son visage de profil, et je vis des larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues. Je levais la main dans sa direction, je voulais l'appeler… mais je ne pus souffler un mot. Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Et je fus submergée par une énorme vague obscur qui me happa, à nouveau, dans l'inconscience.

- « Olivia ? » murmura une voix familière « Olivia, vas-y doucement ». Je reconnus le ton grave et inquiet d'Elliot.

Je tentais à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Après quelques battements désordonnés de cils, je pus enfin les garder ouverts. Je souris, fière de l'effort accompli. J'en étais quand même à ma troisième tentative.

- « Ne parle pas tout de suite. Tu dois avoir la gorge sèche. Je vais te donner un peu d'eau… Voilà ». J'entrouvrais la bouche, je sentis mes lèvres craquelées se coller douloureusement au gobelet qu'Elliot me tendait. Je bus quelques gorgées et laissais échapper un filet de salive qui s'écoulait le long de mon menton. « Doucement, attends, je vais t'essuyer ». D'un élan de ma main, j'arrêtai la sienne.

- Caughf … caughf … Je … vais le faire… Suis une grande fille. » Ma voix semblait appartenir à une autre. Une voix de vieille fumeuse. C'était étrange de s'entendre de cette façon. Je pris la serviette de papier et me tamponnai légèrement le coin de la bouche.

Elliot, soulagé, me sourit. Il se tenait toujours debout, penché attentivement au dessus de moi.

- « Comment tu te sens ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire renverser par une dizaine de camions… Oughf…

- C'est à peu près ce qu'il t'est arrivé comparé à ce que tu viens de traverser. Je suis content de te voir enfin réveillée.

- Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

- Quinze jours. » J'ouvrais grand les yeux. « Tu nous as foutu une sale frayeur !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu te rappelles de quoi ? »

Je rassemblais mes derniers souvenirs : l'enlèvement de Julia et Alex, la séance avec Huang, nos recherches et notre enquête, les services de nettoyage, William B Hatcher … et l'adresse.

- « Notre entrée dans la maison de Hatcher. Notre confrontation… Alex !

- Elle va bien. Calme toi. Tu es intervenue, il y a eu une bagarre et le coup est parti… Il a transpercé ton poumon droit, Olivia…

- Quoi ?! Comment je vais ?

- Depuis hier ? Nettement mieux. Tu n'es plus sous assistance respiratoire … Je me suis renseigné, ne t'inquiète pas. Y a eu pire… un gamin espagnol du nom de Sebastiãn Castello (), un habitué des coups de corne, il a été transpercé maintes fois. Là, à cette heure-ci, il doit certainement être au milieu d'une arène quelque part et combattre un taureau… Tu t'en sortiras très bien. Tu es forte. Tu t'en remettras en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. » Il me fit un clin d'œil.

- « Et Julia ?

- Elle va bien, elle a été très brave. Ses parents l'ont récupérée très vite. Ils ont été très coopératifs. Heureusement. Le Docteur Hendrix s'en est occupée.

- C'est un bon psy…

- Oui. Huang et Alex ont travaillé en collaboration. A trois, ils ont fait du magnifique boulot.

- Et ?

- Et ? … Pfff C'est une longue histoire compliquée … » il se frotta vigoureusement le crâne. « Je te la réserverai quand tu iras mieux. Mais ne te fais plus de soucis pour Julia. Elle est retournée dans sa famille à Riverton. Et le FBI s'occupe de l'enlèvement à ses 6ans. Là par contre, ils ne nous tiennent pas du tout au courant. Il n'y a qu'Huang qui lâche de temps à autre des petites infos quand on lui demande. »

Puis je vis une silhouette se caller contre la porte entrouverte de la chambre. Elle posa sa tête sur le côté pour un meilleur appui. Je tournais la mienne vers elle. Alex était là avec deux cafés.

- « Hé ! Salut » lui fis-je en lui souriant.

- « Salut » me répondit-elle doucement.

- « Je vais vous laisser… je sais que tu es entre de bonnes mains. Je suis content que tu sois enfin parmi nous. » Il m'embrassa sur le front. « Je reviendrai, à plus tard. » Il passa à côté d'Alex, posa sa main sur son épaule, la serra pour l'encourager, puis il prit son gobelet et disparut.

Alex s'avança lentement, me souriant. Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux :

- « Tu m'as fait tellement peur !

- Toi aussi ! J'ai eu très peur pour toi … »

Elle rapprocha le fauteuil et posa son café fumant sur la tablette de nuit. Elle s'assit et me prit la main :

- « Laisse moi parler tu veux … Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force … ou le courage. Mais je suis partie pour le dire, là…. Je me suis promis de te le dire à ton réveil … » Elle souffla, baissa la tête et se concentra. Elle inspira profondément et releva les yeux qu'elle fixait aux miens : « J'ai eu peur de te perdre Olivia. » Une larme s'échappa. Elle me serra la main plus fort encore. « Peur comme jamais… Et j'ai réalisé tellement de choses ces derniers instants… Je … J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais te dire ce que … Et te voilà… » Elle posa sa joue humide sur le dos de ma main. Je sentais ses larmes chaudes s'écouler doucement. J'en attrapai une du bout du pouce et la caressai.

- « Je vais bien maintenant Alex. Je suis là.

- Non, n'inverse pas les rôles. JE suis là… J'ai toujours été là. Je ne te l'ai pas montré… Mais j'ai toujours su … que tu … que … Mais je n'ai pas voulu voir, je me suis mentie… Dès que je t'ai vue… tout de suite j'ai réalisé … je n'ai pas voulu admettre… Je suis désolée.

- Ca va Alex… Ca va aller.

- Non ça ne va pas ! J'ai failli te perdre sans t'avouer mes sentiments ! J'ai failli perdre la seule personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux pour une histoire de carrière politique. »

J'avais le souffle coupé. _Mes sentiments … Perdre la seule personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux…_ Avais-je bien entendu ? N'était-ce pas les médicaments qui me faisaient délirer ?

Je voulais me lever, je voulais m'approcher d'elle, la regarder, lire en elle pour être certaine que mes oreilles ne me trompaient pas. Mais mon mouvement brusque avait réveillé ma blessure et une décharge électrique me cloua sur le matelas.

- « Owch ! Aah…

- Ne bouge pas, ne t'agite pas… » Alex s'était relevée et m'aidait à me remettre en place. Elle repositionna les couvertures et les coussins autour de moi. « Tu dois rester tranquille, tu viens à peine de t'éveiller… Ca va comme ça ? »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Elle se rassit, apaisée. Puis elle me reprit la main et continua :

- « Quand j'ai choisi la section USV c'est parce que je savais qu'elle allait me servir de tremplin dans mon plan de carrière. Assistante de Procureur chez vous me fait gagner deux ans d'ancienneté supplémentaire chaque année comparée aux autres sections… Le métier est difficile, les cas sont pénibles… Je savais à quoi m'attendre. J'étais blindée … Hé ! Tu crois que je ne vous entendais pas m'appeler 'Reine des Glaces' derrière mon dos, pendant ma première année ? … »

Je ris en repensant à toutes les vacheries que nous lui sortions dès qu'elle quittait la pièce. Ce surnom lui allait à ravir. Dès son arrivée, elle nous avait pris de haut. Elle avait adopté un comportement froid et distant. Et en ajoutant à son attitude ses yeux bleus perçants, ses tenus stricts, ses coiffures sobres, elle était capable de geler d'un regard le volcan Stromboli. J'adorais nos joutes verbales, je percevais à ce moment une tension dense et excitante. Elle pouvait m'énerver et me transporter en même temps. Elle poursuivit :

« … Mais je n'étais pas prête à te rencontrer toi ! Plus les semaines, plus les mois passaient et plus j'apprenais à te connaître. Travailler avec toi allégeait ma tâche. C'était un plaisir de collaborer avec toi, de se retrouver sur les mêmes affaires, sur les mêmes lieux, d'interroger les mêmes témoins. Tout était prétexte pour m'approcher de ton bureau et de toi, de t'appeler au téléphone, de te préparer à passer à la barre, de t'avoir seule dans mon bureau. Je te frôlais dans le couloir, dans les salles d'interrogatoire, je trouvais la moindre excuse pour tourner nos simples conversations en dispute pour ne me concentrer que sur toi. Tu me donnais la motivation d'aller toujours plus loin, de chercher la faille chez l'ennemi, de le mettre hors d'état de nuire définitivement. Je te regardais mener tes enquêtes, te donner à fond, tant sur le plan personnel que professionnel. Tu t'impliquais tellement … Nous nous rapprochions dangereusement l'une de l'autre. Et j'ai fini par mettre le haut-là. Branch venait de virer Serena Southerlyn () ! Je devais te repousser malgré moi pour ne pas céder. J'ai viré à du 180° et pour un oui ou un non, j'essayais de te rabaisser, de t'exclure, de t'ignorer… Et ensuite, tu as fini par t'investir trop … dans de nombreuses affaires… Je t'ai vue te perdre et perdre le contrôle, je t'ai sentie sombrer… et je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider… J'aurais pu. Mais je me le suis interdit. Je ne pouvais pas … Je le ne voulais pas ! Encore et toujours pour cette stupide carrière ! Je me suis toujours dit que j'avais le temps … qu'une fois mon but atteint, je pouvais me concentrer sur ma vie sentimentale… sur toi. » Elle fit une pause. J'étais bouleversée par ce qu'elle était en train de m'avouer. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle revivait ces dernières années comme si elles s'étaient écoulées en une minute. Elle s'emportait contre elle-même, passionnément. Elle était rouge, hors d'haleine. « Et puis … Et puis … il y a eu ça… l'affaire Julia. Tu partais dans tous les sens, il n'y avait plus moyen ni de te parler, ni de t'approcher gentiment. Tu étais colérique, à cran, nerveuse. Tu commettais bourde sur bourde et tu étais de mauvaise foi. Pour en rajouter une couche, Cragen m'a assignée à la fonction de 'babysitter'… Ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Je n'ai servi à rien d'autre.

- Mais si ! Julia avait confiance en toi aussi et puis j'ai…

- Ne m'interromps pas, je n'ai pas fini !

- Ok ! Ok ! On se calme, Maître.

- Bien » Elle se détendit « J'ai été projetée à nouveau aux premières loges … je revoyais les affaires Sam Cavanaugh et Cheryl Avery () dont j'avais déjà du mal à me défaire … Je revivais ces situations … en premières lignes … impuissante. Mais en plus, dans ce cas, la victime était mineure, ce n'était qu'une enfant. Tu m'as fait assister à tout, Olivia. J'ai tout entendu : la déposition, les détails, les larmes, ses souffrances, ses tortures … J'étais spectatrice mais également actrice… Je n'étais plus de l'autre côté de la vitre sans teint, je ne pouvais plus protéger et attaquer comme je le faisais habituellement… Et je ne pouvais absolument rien faire contre ça. Je devais rester là, les bras balans à écouter ces atrocités. Je t'en voulais encore plus de me faire subir ça… de ne plus pouvoir utiliser mes armes, me montrer froide, ou me cacher derrière mon travail d'avocate. Je recevais tout à chaud sans pouvoir extérioriser la moindre émotion, sans pouvoir m'exprimer…

- Bienvenue dans mon monde Alex …

- Mais je t'ai rien demandé ! C'est avec tes … Huh … Ca recommence, hein ? On ne peut pas se parler plus de 5 minutes sans se prendre la tête, toi et moi ?

- Deux fortes têtes… aucune des deux ne recule et aucune des deux ne reconnaît ses torts. Mais pour ce que ça vaut… Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir déçue, de t'avoir laissée tomber, d'avoir tout foutu en l'air… Si je pouvais retourner en arrière … si je pouvais effacer… » C'était à mon tour de me montrer fragile et de lui ouvrir mon coeur. « J'ai cru que je pouvais y arriver … j'ai cru que je pouvais surmonter mes sentiments, que je pouvais aller au-dessus de tout … de toi, du boulot, de ces affaires. J'ai cru que c'était facile et que seule, j'y parviendrais… Mais je me suis trompée, j'ai foiré, j'ai aggravé la situation. A force, moi aussi de te repousser, de faire semblant d'être insensible, de me montrer plus forte que ce que je n'étais, je me suis perdue…

- Je t'ai laissée te débrouiller seule. Je t'ai regardée dériver et je n'ai pas bougé. Je me doutais que je devais en être à l'origine … On a … J'ai joué avec le feu et je t'ai brûlée. Je n'ai pas assumé. » Elle baissait à nouveau la tête. « Quand je l'ai vu te frapper, avec tant de violence, quand je t'ai vue recouverte de sang, je n'ai plus pu me contenir. Il s'agissait de toi, il n'y avait plus que toi qui comptais… Pendant ces 3 jours, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, à m'inquiéter pour toi, comment tu allais, quel était ton état… Je me suis demandée si tu allais nous retrouver, si je méritais une seconde chance, si je pouvais me rattraper… Je me suis jurée que si je m'en sortais en vie, plus jamais je ne cacherais mes sentiments vis-à-vis de toi, que je te dirais tout dès que je t'aurais retrouvée… Je … Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché tout ce temps, toutes ces possibilités. Je suis désolée de t'avoir ignorée quand tu as eu le plus besoin de moi. Je suis si … désolée… ». Elle pleurait, prise par la trop forte émotion qui la transportait. Tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers jours s'évacuait dans le flot de ses larmes. J'y lisais ses peurs, ses hésitations, ses regrets. Elle fermait les yeux et laissait les larmes s'écouler une à une sans les retenir. Elles glissaient doucement sur sa joue, s'échappaient de son visage et atterrissaient sur son pull. Elle souffla à nouveau, comme reprendre du courage, ouvrit les yeux soudainement, puis confiante, concentrée, elle me dit :

- « Je t'aime Olivia...

… Depuis des mois, depuis des années… depuis ce premier jour où je t'ai croisée, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi.

Le matin, je me réveille en pensant à toi, heureuse de pouvoir te croiser même 5 minutes. Le soir je me couche en pensant à toi, à ces instants que nous partageons bons ou mauvais… Comment t'exprimer ? Hoooh, j'ai tourné ces mots tellement de fois dans ma tête, j'ai tout répété une centaine de fois …

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Alex … j'ai saisi. Je …

- C'est important pour moi … Tu veux ? S'il te plait.

- D'accord.

- Avec toi à mes côtés, je me sens complète, en sécurité, à l'abri. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant, je me sens si bien en ta présence. Je suis apaisée, sereine, écoutée. Je n'ai rien à te prouver que tu ne saches déjà. Mon travail a du sens … j'ai du sens … J'existe… Dans tes yeux, j'existe enfin.

Avant je vivais sans me poser de questions, aujourd'hui je sais que je vis pour toi, par toi, à travers toi. Aujourd'hui, je vis et je me sens vivre, comme si je venais de naître. Tout ça je te le dois … et tout ça je l'ai renié. Mais il n'en est plus question maintenant. Je t'ai récupérée, je t'ai là avec moi, je te garde… Aujourd'hui, je suis là. Enfin si tu veux bien de moi.

- J'ai attendu si longtemps que ces mots sortent de ta bouche. Oh Alex, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point tu me rends heureuse à cet instant. »

Nous nous regardions intensément, émues par nos confidences, les yeux pleins de larmes. Puis, doucement, Alex se leva de sa chaise, elle s'approcha lentement. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle prit appui sur le matelas. Je la regardais s'avancer et je descendis mon regard vers ses lèvres entrouvertes. Lorsque je sentis son souffle chaud caresser mon visage, je fermai les yeux. Nos bouches s'effleurèrent, se touchèrent avec plus d'insistance, puis nous nous embrassions passionnément.

Son baiser était chaud et doux. Elle l'appuya davantage demandant encore plus que ce que je ne lui offrais. Je la pris dans mes bras, malgré les efforts que cela me demandaient et la serrai contre moi. Je voulais sentir son odeur, goûter le sel de sa peau, … Elle éveilla tous mes sens. Ils étaient en ébullition, des milliers de vaguelettes de chaleur envahirent mon corps au même instant. Mon cœur s'emballa, ma respiration s'accélérait au rythme effréné de ses battements. Puis elle rompit notre baiser et me demanda :

- « J'aimerais me coucher à côté de toi. Je peux ? »

Je reculai pour lui faire un peu plus de place, elle s'installa sur son côté droit, sa tête reposant sur sa main droite. Elle m'encercla dans son bras gauche. Je me lovai confortablement contre son corps, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse comme jamais. Et Alex me murmura :

- « Dors maintenant, je veille sur toi. »

Et je m'endormis paisiblement.

() Sébastien Castella de son vrai nom. Matador français, 24 ans, Transpercé 15 fois par les cornes d'un Taureau.

http://jeanphilipperaibaud. Southerlyn (S15E13) est une Assistante du Procureur dans la série NY Police judiciaire. Elle est virée pour ses partis pris et elle demande si c'est parce qu'elle est lesbienne.

Cheryl Avery (S4E21) : Charlie est un homme qui subit des transformations pour devenir femme. Elle tue son beau frère qui découvre sa véritable identité et qui menace de tout révéler à son petit ami qui n'est au courant de rien.

Sam Cavanaugh (S3E18) : subit des assauts sexuels depuis l'enfance mais ne l'accepte pas et ne veut pas témoigner. Cabot va contourner la loi pour arriver à ses fins.


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue :

Note : **Mais que s'est-il passé entre le chapitre 11 et 12 me demandez-vous ? Voici quelques détails qui vous seront peut être utiles pour une meilleure compréhension.**

Epilogue 1/3 [Comment Hatcher est-il parvenu à retrouver Julia ?

Pour introduire mon explication, il faut situer ce récit à la fin du chapitre 9, en parallèle à la nuit torride d'Olivia. Flashback :

- « Alors, que pensez-vous de cette affaire sur cette gamine… Julia, séquestrée et abusée ? Elle vaut la peine de paraître dans la manchette ?

- Bah, on n'a rien d'autre de mieux … mis à part cette histoire d'amour sordide à trois qui n'intéressera personne. Demande à Jess et Tina de couvrir l'info. C'est eux qui s'occupent des dossiers de la crim'.

- Ok. J'y vais. »

- « Capitaine Donald Cragen, je vous prie…. Oui je sais qu'il est tard.

Oui, je sais qu'il est passé minuit, je m'en fiche, c'est urgent et je sais qu'il est là…. Il est toujours là ! Dites-lui que c'est Martin Dunn. Oui, du Daily…

Bien j'attends…

…

Ha Don, écoute, j'ai eu vent d'une affaire dont tu t'occupes d'après mes sources. Non je ne te dis pas qui … secret professionnel, tu sais c'qu…

Oui j'en viens au fait. Julia Anderson ou plutôt Eastman ? Ca te rappelle quelque chose ? » Martin éloigna le récepteur de son oreille, assourdi par les jurons et les coups de sang de son interlocuteur. « Oui je suis toujours là.

- …

- Non tu sais que je ne peux pas le faire, c'est de l'info. Le public doit être informé qu'un pédophile se trimballe dans le coin.

- …

- Non. Tu confirmes alors ?

- …

- Enfin d'après ta réaction, nous ne devons pas être loin de la vérité.

- …

- Dans 7 heures, il sera dans tous les kiosques.

- ….

- Hmm mm. Je comprends, j'essayerai mais je ne peux pas faire plus. Au revoir. » Et il raccrocha.

William B Hatcher avait bien entendu. _Gamine … Julia … Séquestrée … Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il n'y en avait pas 36 mille. Elle était toujours en vie !_

Il termina de vider les poubelles de l'étage, descendit au 2ème et se rendit près des bureaux des journalistes affrétés à la section Fait Divers et Enquêtes Criminelles ; Jess Wiwlowski et Tina Moore.

Il balayait comme d'habitude en se fondant, comme il put, dans le décor pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Il passa ensuite l'aspirateur dans les coins, sous les bureaux et les chaises vides à cette heure tardive. Il écoutait attentivement, sans en donner l'air, ce qui se tramait deux cloisons plus loin. Il pouvait voir les deux jeunes journalistes s'activer énergiquement, heureux d'avoir enfin une « bonne » histoire à se mettre sous la dent.

Il traînait un peu plus longuement que d'habitude pour vider leur corbeille ou laver le contour des pots de fleur. Il nettoyait le sol à l'eau de Javel lentement pour ne rater aucune information importante.

Puis satisfait du travail accompli et des informations intéressantes obtenues, il se rendit auprès d'un de ses collègues qu'il reconnut grâce à son polo rouge et à son énorme logo Service Master Clean brodé au dos.

- « Chef ?

- Ouais Bill ?

- J'ai fini mon tour, ici. Ca vous dérange si je me rends tout de suite de l'autre côté… Puis si j'ai terminé plus tôt… de rentrer plus tôt ?

- Pfff … qui reste encore ? Combien de camionnettes ?

- Ric, Giovanni, Leany et Paul en haut, Mary et Jo Ann sont en bas dans le hall. Trois camionnettes.

- Ok, mais prends Leany avec toi, il fout rien de bon quand on est trop nombreux.

- D'ac, merci. »

Deux heures du matin. _Ca s'agitait drôlement là dedans_, pensa William. Le tout était de passer inaperçu. Il montra son pass à l'entrée et se dirigea immédiatement à l'étage qui le concernait.

- « Hé Bill, tu vas où ? Tu commences pas par le bas ? » lui cria Leanny.

- Si si, mais la dernière fois, j'ai oublié mon chariot au 8ème. Ecoute, je commence par le haut, toi le bas et on se rejoint… Et en plus si on a fini plus tôt, le patron nous libère … »

Il vit une étincelle intéressée dans le regard de son acolyte.

- « Tu as trouvé ton binôme ! ». Et ils se séparèrent sur ces mots.

Au 8ème étage, Hatcher s'affairait à ranger, nettoyer, récurer le sol comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt mais pas avec la même attention. A l'affût de la moindre conversation entre les policiers, il s'approchait dangereusement de l'un ou l'autre prétextant une tache, un bac à papier à vider, un sol à laver. Et enfin, sa patience fut récompensée.

Le Lieutenant Allen James() entra dans la salle. Petit, rondouillard, il s'avançait en dandinant de droite à gauche, déjà essoufflé par les quatre pas qu'il venait d'effectuer. Il fit le tour des bureaux, des agents, posaient l'une ou l'autre question. Il ressemblait à une abeille indécise qui butinait à gauche et à droite sans se poser vraiment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croisa son confrère :

- « Alors Cragen ? Toujours sur l'affaire Julia ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, on est dans une merde pas possible !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- La presse a eu vent du dossier.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Une fuite … Je ne vois pas autrement.

- Tu sais d'où elle vient ?

- Non, absolument pas … pas de mes hommes en tout cas. On n'a pas un boulot facile, si en plus ils se mettent à se tirer dans les pattes les uns des autres. Non ! Mise à part quelques tensions de temps en temps, ils sont très solidaires…

- Ha et qui mène l'enquête ?

- J'ai 24h pour trouver la taupe, sinon les affaires internes s'en mêlent.

- Ouch …

- Oui ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça… Mes hommes sont suffisamment à cran.

- La Presse ?

- Motus et bouche cousue … Tu connais leur politique, ce n'est pas d'eux que j'obtiendrai une quelconque information.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- J'ai envoyé un agent pour surveiller Julia.

- Elle est toujours à St Vincent ?

- Oui. Mais pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? »

William n'écoutait plus, il avait recueilli toutes les données dont il avait besoin. Aussi discrètement qu'il était entré, il sortit de l'immense salle et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Patiemment il termina les étages un à un en réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui… A cette chance unique de rattraper son erreur. Quelques heures plus tard, aidé par d'autres collègues qui venaient le rejoindre, il croisa Leany au 3ème étage.

- « Dis donc tu traînes … j'avance plus vite que toi.

- On m'a demandé de nettoyer la salle de réunion … Parait qu'ils ont une petite conférence entre eux à 7h. J'ai du tout préparé. Ils vont recevoir du beau monde. Le gars du FBI est même là.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 6h30. Pourquoi ?

- Ecoute Leany, je me sens pas trop bien là. J'ai fini mes tâches avec une demi heure d'avance, il ne vous reste que cet étage à terminer. Ca t'embête si je rentre chez moi. Promis, je te vaudrais un tour une prochaine fois …

- Ouais putain … me voilà seul pour me farcir le reste du boulot… T'es lourd mon vieux ».

Et le technicien poursuivit sa ronde avec sa serpillière et son seau en maugréant.

Hatcher ne demanda pas son reste. Il descendit rapidement les 3 étages avec son matériel. Il rangea prestement ses affaires dans le débarras, sous l'escalier du grand hall, puis il s'engouffra vers la sortie au moment précis où Alexandra Cabot, suivie de la zombie Olivia Benson, franchirent dans l'autre sens les battants de la porte d'entrée.

() Lieutenant Allen James (SVU – S8E22) a une dent contre le Capitaine Cragen depuis des lustres. Il convoitait son poste depuis des années, mais Cragen le lui a soufflé… grâce, il faut le reconnaître, à de meilleures compétences et qualités que son rival (qui a tout à lui envier). D'ailleurs il prend sa revanche dans la fin saison 8 [Attention SPOILER, il vend des infos à la presse et aux parties adverses. La fille d'Elliot est en service d'intérêt générale, Cragen est relevé de ses fonctions, Fin et Olivia ont de graves problèmes également.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue 2/3 [Comment sont-ils arrivés cette maison ?

A la fin du chapitre 11 et avant le chapitre 12, 63 heures se sont écoulées. 63 heures d'enquêtes, de regroupement d'informations, de corrélations, d'instincts mais aussi, il faut l'avouer … de chance. Mais dans ces circonstances, avec tant d'expériences … Pouvons-nous encore appeler cela de la chance ? Sachant que chaque métier développe les capacités, des aptitudes bien précises chez les uns et les autres pour se perfectionner… Le professeur ne voit-il pas, le dos tourné, l'élève prêt à lui lancer une boulette de papier ? Ne reconnaît-il pas les yeux fermés la voix de l'élève qui a murmuré et n'entend-il distinctement pas ce qu'il a soufflé à 5m ? Une infirmière ne sent-elle pas qu'un patient va rendre son dernier souffle ? Ne reconnaît-elle pas les tourments du corps et de l'âme ? Un maître nageur n'anticipe-t-il pas souvent une noyade ou une situation de danger ?

J'aime croire que les policiers ont du flair par instinct, mais qu'ils apprennent à éveiller leur sens d'observation, d'écoute, d'attention, à détecter des indices, des vibrations, des odeurs que nous serions incapables de percevoir sans pratique, sans expérience, sans « habitude ». Le milieu dans lequel nous évoluons nous influence, nous transforme, nous rend ce que nous sommes.

Aucune identification semblable à la description qu'avait faite Julia ne ressortait de cette fichue machine super méga perfectionnée qui faisait sa fierté. John, à nouveau, pesta. _Stupide ordinateur._

Pourtant, dans de nombreuses affaires, PIN avait réussi à corréler plusieurs informations et à déterminer sans détour l'implication de multiples suspects.

C'était une question de temps et le temps, justement, leur manquait ! Il s'énerva de plus en plus. _Avions-nous encore du temps ?_

Les parents de Julia étaient arrivés dans la soirée. Le Capitaine, secondé de George Huang, leur avait annoncé qu'en plus de sa disparition 3 ans plus tôt, leur fillette avait été enlevée une seconde fois, il y a quelques semaines, séquestrée, violée et laissée pour morte… Et qu'à cela s'ajoutait, malheureusement – encore - l'acharnement du criminel. Sous surveillance, il avait réussi à la kidnapper à nouveau.

De plus, ils n'avaient aucune piste … enfin si des miettes d'indices.

Les Eastman avaient été installés dans une des salles d'interrogatoire, avec leur valise. On leur avait servi des boissons et des plats chauds. Ils n'avaient touché à rien, dévastés, prostrés par la nouvelle. Les deux parents pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre accablés au fur et à mesure des informations qui leur étaient transmises. Le petit frère, Harry, lui, ne comprenait pas grand-chose, il se tenait immobile sur sa chaise, se balançant d'avant en arrière… On pouvait les voir physiquement écrasés par le poids de ces malheurs que traversait leur fille aînée.

- « C'est quand même démentiel … avec ces écoutes, ces espions, la CIA, le FBI, la DEA et tout ce que je ne soupçonne même pas, nous ne trouvons rien !

- Comme tu le dis, man… Le néant total ! … Qui fait quelle taille !?

- Et ces vidéos-surveillances qui n'ont quasi rien filmé… On est envahi de ces caméras et … » John leva la tête, regarda vers les quatre coins de la salle… « Mais pourquoi je les ai pas vues plus tôt…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda Fin.

- « Ca » et il lui pointa la petite caméra dans le coin supérieur au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Une petite lumière rouge clignotait régulièrement à chaque mouvement. « Nous aussi nous sommes surveillés depuis le 11 septembre.

- Que veux-tu que ça t'apporte ?

- Déjà la taupe … Ce n'est pas quelqu'un du service, j'en mettrais ma main à couper !

- Donc, l'suffit de visionner et d'repérer tous les externes ! Je vais chez Rueben.

- Rueben ?

- Ruben Morales. Tu connaissais pas son prénom ?

- Non ».

Fin quitta les bureaux au pas de course et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

Olivia venait d'arriver, accompagnée d'Elliot. Elle avait une sale tête. John se pencha un peu plus sur sa chaise, se balança pour avoir une meilleure vue de ce qui se passait dans le corridor. Huang leur parlait.

Puis ils se séparèrent, Olivia suivant le profiler et Elliot le rejoignant.

- « Tu as quelque chose ?

- Rien pour le moment ». Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. « Comment va-t-elle ? » Fit-il en hochant dans la direction qu'avaient prise les deux autres agents.

- Je crois qu'on va enfin la retrouver… même si elle est au plus bas. » Elliot Stabler s'assit « Mais putain, elle vient de loin !

- Je vois ça. Pourtant on était là …

- Ouais. » Il posa sa tête sur ses mains. « Le Cap' ?

- Dans son bureau, il a le maire au téléphone.

- Pas bon signe… Je vais chercher un truc à bouffer, je te ramène quelque chose ?

- Oui s'il te plait. Après rejoins-moi au 6ème.

- Vous avez capté un truc sur la vidéo surveillance ??

- Je ne sais pas. Mais on ne sera pas de trop pour les visionner.

- Les Eastman ?

- On leur a réservé une chambre à l'hôtel, on les y emmène dans quelques minutes. »

Elliot raccompagna Olivia chez elle. Ils avaient besoin tous les deux de repos après ce qu'ils venaient tous les deux de traverser.

Même si Olivia n'y prêtait, pour le moment, aucune attention, elle devait une fière chandelle à son coéquipier. Il prenait tout sur ses épaules. Il continuait malgré tout à la couvrir, à la protéger et à être présent. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Même après qu'il ait démissionné auprès d'elle – alors que cela lui en coûtait déjà beaucoup - il la surveillait du coin de l'œil…

John Munch les regarda partir comme ils étaient arrivés quatre heures plus tôt. Il se tourna vers ses collègues :

- « Les gars, je pense qu'aucun de nous peut faire plus que nous avons déjà fait… je suggère que nous fassions pareil et que nous récupérions quelques heures de sommeil.

- Je téléphone à Morales pour lui conseiller de faire de même. » proposa Jeffries. « Il doit avoir les yeux exorbités dans cette pièce sombre à visionner toutes ces séquences… Ca lui fera le plus grand bien.

- Bien, je vous retrouve tous ici à midi. S'il y a du nouveau, je vous appelle. » suggéra le Capitaine.

Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.

Toute la journée n'avait été que visionnage et repérage. Ils se relayaient par équipe de deux pour passer au crible chaque copie. Pour plus de sécurité, ils avaient élargi leurs recherches au tout début de l'affaire, soit à plus de 3 semaines.

Des tonnes de méga bites de vidéos défilant sous leurs yeux, des heures enfermés devant des petits écrans à regarder des films de mauvaises qualités, à agrandir, à pauser, à accélérer, à rembobiner, Fin, Elliot, Monique et Rueben n'en purent plus… Morales lui dit :

- « On sort, Munch, on a besoin d'air.

- Ok … Ok … Pas de soucis. »

Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et John pouvait les entendre s'étirer.

_Je ne sors pas d'ici tant que je ne LE trouve pas_, pensa-t-il.

- « Mais comment fait-il pour rester là-dedans… » questionna Jeffries.

- « C'est pas comme s'il était tombé dedans quand il était petit. » répondit Fin « Mais c'est tout comme ! Tu devrais voir la collection qu'il possède chez lui … Je suis sûr que Chris Carter s'est inspiré de John pour créer le perso de Mulder !

- Tu regardais ce truc, toi ?

- Bah oui. Qui ne connaissait pas ? » Ils rirent.

- « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai la dalle là. Je vous propose un repas sur le pouce » suggéra Elliot. « il est 20h passé, il nous reste bien 3 disques durs à filtrer. Ca serait bien qu'on le fasse le ventre plein. Un chinois ?

- Parfait. »

Une nuit et une matinée s'étaient encore écoulées depuis.

L'après midi, vers 14h, tous les intéressés s'étaient regroupés autour de Munch, qui trépignait d'impatience et demandait le silence.

- « Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose … Mais ça ne va plaire. » Et il se tourna vers le Capitaine.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu as trouvé la taupe ? » demanda Fin.

- « Oui, j'ai une petite idée … Mais je ne crois pas me tromper. Son comportement est anormal, ses fréquentes visites sont suspectes et ses détours … totalement fouineuses !

- Qui c'est John ? » ordonna Cragen « Qui est cette pourriture ? »

John alluma les écrans, lança le Média Playeur et agrandit l'image :

- « Lui ! »

En grand sur les écrans s'affichait le visage du Lieutenant Allen James. L'audience était abasourdie. Un supérieur !

- « Tu es sûr et certain ? » interrogea le Capitaine, les sourcils froncés.

- « Affirmatif », répondit-il « Je n'ai vu personne venir aussi souvent, en aussi peu de temps, dans nos bureaux et qui n'avait pas sa place.

Morales a fait un montage de tous ses allées venues… Vous vous rendrez compte par vous-même qu'il n'est pas net !! Lance-le, Rueben » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Fin qui lui sourit en retour.

Et sous les yeux ébahis des officiers de la Division, le Lieutenant Allen James allait et venait impunément, posait des questions aux différents agents. Il ne se gênait même pas pour se pencher sur les bureaux et pousser discrètement sur le côté, des dossiers, des feuilles, des fichiers…

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Olivia qui venait d'entrer. « Je suis désolée, Capitaine, mais je ne veux rester chez moi !

- Tu as bien fait. On vient de trouver notre taupe. »

Olivia s'approcha de l'attroupement et regarda l'écran d'où défilait une suite d'images et de séquences.

- « Mais … Mais …

- Oui c'est James. Ce salau…

- Non ! » Elle s'avança, pointa du doigt « Arrête l'enregistrement, John ! Reviens en arrière … Là ! Stop ! C'est lui ! C'est LUI ! Il était ici ! » s'écria-t-elle. Elliot s'approcha :

- « Quoi ?

Olivia n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle était comme paralysée. Tout ce temps … là.

- « C'est LUI ! L'ONCLE BILL ! Là à côté du Lieutenant et du Capitaine.

- Non de D… Morales agrandit ! » ordonna Cragen.

L'informaticien ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et s'exécuta. Huang lui conseilla :

- « Cible son nom en dessous de … On reconnaît ton sigle Olivia : « SMC ».

- Il était dans nos murs ! C'est nous qui lui avons donné l'info. » Jeffries s'assit dégoûtée par la nouvelle. « Il a fait partie du décor… On n'a rien remarqué. » Cragen reprit :

- « Ne perdons pas de temps. Munch, Fin, relevez les factures de téléphone entre la maison et le 'Daily', je veux une preuve supplémentaire et irréfutable. Allez voir Novak pour le mandat.

Morales, tu me scelles les disques. Tu fais tout suivant le protocole !

Stabler, Jeffries et … » il se tourna vers Olivia « Benson, vous allez immédiatement chez Service Master Clean me retrouver les infos sur ce gars. »

Monique fit une photocopie de son portrait, la prit et la scruta attentivement. Elle regarda ses coéquipiers et hocha vigoureusement la tête :

- « Allons attraper ce salopard ! »


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue 3/3 :

[Qu'advient-il de Julia et d'Hatcher après l'arrestation de ce dernier ?

Alexandra serait Olivia contre elle. Une mare de sang s'étendait sous elle et imbibait ses vêtements mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

- « Olivia … Olivia … parle-moi ! Dis quelque chose ! Olivia ! »

L'inspectrice avait perdu connaissance depuis quelques minutes.

- « Elliot … Elliot !? Elle ne me répond plus.

- Toi tu ne bouges pas » fit-il à Hatcher. Et pour donner plus de pression à son ordre, il utilisa une deuxième paire de menottes et l'attacha aux canalisations du radiateur. Il se précipita vers sa coéquipière : « Olivia, allez Olivia, reste avec nous » Il tâta son pouls, puis redressa la tête « il bat toujours ».

A ce moment, une troupe de tireurs d'élite entra dans la maison suivis par deux infirmiers.

- « Par ici ! Mon partenaire est blessée. Elle a reçu une balle en pleine poitrine. » Puis en s'adressant aux agents spéciaux « Il est là, je lui ai déjà lu ses droits. Gardez-le bien au chaud. Je m'en occuperai plus tard. »

Ils se précipitèrent vers le suspect et l'emmenèrent.

Les infirmiers s'affairèrent sur Olivia, découpèrent son haut et épongèrent la blessure.

- « Madame, s'il vous plait, laissez nous faire notre travail, il faut la lâcher maintenant » firent-ils à Alex.

- « Non mais … je …

- Allez, Alex, laisse-la, laisse-les maintenant …

- Je ne peux pas Elliot, … Je …

- Je sais … Je sais. Viens. » Il la prit par le bras et ils reculèrent de quelques pas.

Les infirmiers appelèrent leur centrale et prévinrent qu'ils apportaient une blessée grave par balle, qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

- « Qu'elle est son groupe sanguin ? » demanda l'un deux, « Vous savez ?

- A » répondit le policier. « On a le même, si vous en manquez, demandez-moi.

- Ok, on l'emmène.

- Où ? » demanda Elliot, il soutenait toujours la jeune avocate.

- Au 'Kings Country', vous nous suivez ?

- Oui ! » Elliot entraîna sa partenaire avec lui. « Tout ira bien Alex. Elle est forte ! ...

Alex n'avait pas quitté son chevet depuis plusieurs jours. Elle était déjà présente aux heures d'ouverture et ne repartait, contrariée, qu'aux heures de fermeture. C'étaient les infirmières qui l'obligeaient inlassablement à rentrer chez elle.

Elle y dormait peu, restait allongée sur son canapé à regarder le plafond ou elle s'asseyait dans un fauteuil sur la terrasse, le regard perdu dans les lumières de la ville de New York. Elle se repassait les images d'horreur, elle revivait sa séquestration, mais elle repensait aussi à toutes ces années qui s'étaient écoulées et qu'elle avait gâchées.

Elle pleurait sur elle-même longtemps. Des larmes de tristesse s'échappaient de temps en autre quand les dernières paroles d'Olivia résonnaient dans sa tête.

Elizabeth Donnelli lui avait donné congé pour qu'elle puisse se reprendre. Elle l'avait également obligée à s'entretenir avec un psychologue du District.

Elle ne se rendait à la Division que pour parler avec Julia et George Huang. Ensemble, avec la collaboration du Docteur Hendrix attachée occasionnellement à la section, ils aidaient la petite fille à se souvenir de son passé et avançaient pas à pas.

Ils savaient que le FBI avait décidé de reprendre l'enquête, qu'ils allaient bientôt les décharger de l'affaire. Il s'agissait d'une disparition d'enfant et d'un changement d'identité, cette tâche leur incombait.

La fillette demandait régulièrement des nouvelles d'Olivia. Même si son état était stationnaire, elle était toujours dans le coma, ce qui inquiétait grandement son entourage.

A la fin de l'entrevue, quand toutes les questions laissées en suspens purent être répondues, que la famille Eastman ne pouvait plus les aider, le maire de la ville leur remit des billets de première classe pour un retour au pays bien mérité.

Julia embrassa tout le monde. Elle avait fait des progrès dans ses relations sociales, elle ne craignait plus le contact avec les hommes. Elle laissa une lettre pour Olivia, quand elle se réveillerait. Puis elle repartit, entourée de sa famille.

Elliot, Munch et Fin étaient à cran. Ils interrogeaient longuement William B. Hatcher pour en savoir davantage et alourdir le dossier. Mais d'une arrogance incomparable, il les faisait tous sortir, tour à tour, enragés, de la salle d'interrogatoire.

- « Vous devez vous calmer ! » imposa Cragen « Le moindre faux pas peut nous être fatal et tout sera à recommencer ou à clôturer. C'est ça que vous voulez ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Et nous ne savons toujours pas si Julia est un cas isolé ou pas. Il est maître de ses gestes et de ses paroles. Il a un tel contrôle de lui… » souffla Elliot « S'il pouvait commettre une petite erreur.

- Je crois que vous devriez flatter son égo' » Huang se mêla à la conversation. « C'est la seule façon de lui faire dire ce que nous voulons entendre… Servez-vous d'Olivia et de ses débordements.

- Mais ça ne va pas ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle s'en est pris assez comme ça ? Et si ça se retrouve devant tribunal … devant un jury ? Vous pensez à sa réputation ? » aboya Alex. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire ça ! ».

- « Le procès ne sera pas public, le dossier concerne une mineur. Ce sera à huis clos. » intervint Casey Novak.

- « Vous n'êtes qu'ici depuis peu … vous ne savez pas comment le système fonctionne. Vous devriez apprendre à protéger votre équipe au lieu de l'enfoncer » rappela l'avocate blonde.

- « Et vous, vous devriez penser comme une Assistante du Procureur et non comme un petit chiot blessé ! Vous leur causez plus de tort que de bien … à votre équipe !

- Je vous défends de…

- Assez ! » Cragen s'interposa entre les deux jeunes femmes. « Alex, va souffler un peu, tu en as besoin. Munch, retournes-y et suis les conseils d'Huang ».

Alexandra quitta la pièce, furieuse, des éclairs dans les yeux.

Elle retourna à l'hôpital au chevet de son amie. Elle replaça la couverture qui avait glissé le long du bras d'Olivia, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Elle s'en voulait … probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie … elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait passer son ambition avant tout le reste. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir répondu à tous les signaux qu'Olivia lui envoyait, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir plantée après l'avoir aguichée. Novak avait raison, elle leur causait bien du tort. Elle n'était que source d'ennuis et de malheur.

_Si Olivia ne s'en remet pas … Si elle…_ elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Elle regardait l'horizon, le ciel rougeoyer au loin annonçant la fin de la journée.

- « Alex, faut que tu arrêtes. » Elle se retourna au son de la voix d'Elliot.

- « Je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi !

- Tu n'y es pour rien, tu dois arrêter de culpabiliser. Le seul et unique responsable de tout ça c'est Hatcher et personne d'autre.

- Si je n'étais pas revenue dans la maison, Elliot … Si je n'avais pas donné l'arme au moment de la fouille, si je ne l'avais pas trouvée ce matin-là, si j'avais accepté ce verre la veille encore …

- Si … Si … Tu vas devenir folle à ressasser toutes ces suppositions !

Sans ces événements, aurais-tu changé, Alex ? Te serais-tu rendue compte de tes sentiments pour elle ? Les aurais-tu acceptés ? Voudrais-tu encore les rattraper aujourd'hui ? »

Elle le regarda étonnée. Comment pouvait-il en savoir tant sur elle ? Comment parvenait-il à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ? Et comme pour conforter ses pensées, il ajouta :

- « Parce que ça se voit sur ton visage. Sur votre visage à toutes les deux ! Quand vous êtes ensembles, quand vous êtes loin l'une de l'autre, ça se voit dans la façon dont tu regardes son bureau vide avant d'entrer dans celui de Cragen, la façon dont tu l'écoutes ou tu lui hurles dessus. » il lui sourit « Les seules à s'être aperçues de rien c'est vous deux.

- J'ai été la reine des connes, hein ? …

- A défaut d'être la Reine des Glaces… Oui !

- Merci.

- Quand tu veux.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Elle pleurait maintenant. Soulagée d'un poids énorme, elle n'éprouvait plus le besoin de se cacher. Au contraire, elle voulait se vider totalement de cette surcharge. Il s'approcha doucement et il la prit dans ses bras. Le cœur de la jeune avocate souffrait encore de tous ces non-dits. « Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Je ne sais plus …

- Comme je lui ai dit à elle : te battre. C'est ce pour quoi tu es faite, tu excelles dans le domaine ! C'est comme ça qu'elle te connaît, comme ça qu'elle t'aime. J'ai confiance en elle, elle est forte, elle va revenir. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour se retrouver. A toi de lui montrer que tu n'es pas restée inactive en l'attendant et qu'elle peut être fière de toi.

- Et ?

- Et ? Y a un salopard à qui on doit faire ravaler ses dents, une assistante de procureur qui a besoin d'aide et une unité qui réclame son meilleur soldat. »

Elle posa son front sur le torse du policier et inspira profondément. Il la maintint par les épaules. « Ca va aller ?

- Oui. Nettement mieux… » Elle se recomposa. « Je vais aller chercher du café. Tu en veux ?

- S'il te plait. Fort : sans sucre, sans lait. Merci

- A tout de suite. »

FIN


End file.
